Stay with me
by FlameP
Summary: Segunda parte y continuación del fic Bubbline "You keep me alive". PB obtuvo a Marceline, pero será suficiente para poder retenerla?
1. Chapter 1

**Adventure Time y sus personajes pertenecen a Pendleton Ward.**

***Sugerencia: Leer la primera parte de esta historia (You keep me alive) o no entenderán nada porque esta es la continuación de dicha historia. Este fic fue subido a pedido (porque a mi criterio no es del todo apropiado), pero lo hice porque quedaron cosas pendientes del primero.**  
***Advertencia: Este fic puede contener escenas perturbadoras o consideradas adultas como violencia, muerte, lenguaje inapropiado o lemon. Así que la lectura de esta historia, corre por responsabilidad propia ya que quedan advertidos. Gracias por la atención y espero que les guste ;)**

* * *

Eran casi las 9 de la mañana cuando Bubblegum se levantó para alimentar a Danie. Por suerte la criatura no había llorado en toda la noche y eso la ayudó para que pudiese dormir. Pero dónde estaba Marceline? Bonnie recordó que la vampiresa dijo que le tocaba revisar papeleo respecto a las deudas del Dulce Reino o eso creía haber escuchado antes de que cayera profundamente dormida.  
- Dónde está Marceline? - preguntó la chica rosa con su hija en brazos.  
- La Reina Vampiro está trabajando en su oficina, Majestad. - afirmó Mentita.  
- Cómo? Durmió allá? - preguntó PB con sorpresa.  
- No ha dormido en toda la noche, Dulce Reina. - dijo el mayordomo.  
- Vaya. - se limitó a decir PB con preocupación. Nunca pensó que Marceline sería capaz de tomarse tan enserio su papel de monarca.  
- Recién acaba de terminar con las facturas. - agregó el caramelo.  
- Iré a verla...puedes cuidar de Danie por unos minutos, Mentita? - preguntó ella.  
- Por supuesto, Majestad. - expresó la menta recibiendo a la heredera en sus brazos. PB salió de su habitación y fue directamente a la oficina que le destinaron sus mentores para que ejerciera de princesa del Dulce Reino. Al abrir la puerta vio que no había nadie dentro, pero el escritorio estaba lleno de papeles que estaban perfectamente ordenados.  
- Está haciendo un estupendo trabajo. - pensó la chica. Ni ella misma era tan metódica para estas cosas.  
- Mentita. - dijo en voz alta al salir del cuarto.  
- Si, Majestad? - preguntó el mayordomo asomándose desde el cuarto de PB.  
- A dónde fue Marceline?  
- Ni idea. Hace unos minutos estaba allí, yo mismo la vi, Majestad.  
- Quizás está dando sus típicos paseos matutinos. - dijo PB.  
- Quiere que mande a alguien a buscarla al jardín?  
- Ja, bitte. - ordenó en alemán con mucha cortesía. El mayordomo le entregó a su hija y salió rápidamente llamando a otros caramelos que estaban cerca. PB vio que el caramelo les ordenaba algo y luego se fue con ellos.  
- No está en el jardín, Dulce Reina. - dijo Mentita cuando volvió al cabo de 15 minutos.  
- Qué extraño.  
- No tiene por qué preocuparse, Majestad. Marceline no ha dormido en toda la noche, por lo que tendrá que volver temprano. - le recordó. - Quizás fue a ver a Finn el humano o pasó a ver a su padre.  
- Le prohibí ir a la Nocheósfera. - mencionó Bubblegum poniéndose seria.  
- Ah si? Y eso por qué? - preguntó Mentita con curiosidad.  
- Su papá se llevó a Laurel, recuerdas? Si Marceline va a la Nocheósfera, lo más probable es que la pase a ver.  
- Sus celos me impresionan, Majestad. - rió divertido el caramelo.  
- Tengo mis razones. - explicó PB aun seria.  
- Entiendo que nuestra Reina Vampiro sea coqueta a veces, pero su relación está más que consolidada, Majestad.  
- Últimamente me ha estado esquivando y eso no es normal en ella.  
- Ha tenido mucho trabajo, Majestad. Yo mismo la he visto trabajando duro estos días.  
- Lo sé, pero ya ni siquiera quiere que... - pero la chica no quiso terminar la frase porque le daba mucha vergüenza tener que decirlo frente a un súbdito, por más que Mentita fuese un conocido de toda la vida.  
- Sé a qué se refiere, descuide. - la tranquilizó su mayordomo.  
- Entonces no está bien, no sé que le pasa. Me preocupa muchísimo, Mentita.  
- Pero le presta atención a Danieline?  
- Si, se preocupa mucho por ella. Siempre la pasa a ver cuando puede, pero el resto del tiempo se la pasa durmiendo...ya casi ni hablamos.  
- Bueno, se nota que está cansada y quizás esté así porque no está acostumbrada a tanto estrés.  
- Sí, creo que se debe a eso. - respondió ella apenada.  
Nunca había sido su intención someter a Marceline a tanta presión, fue la misma vampira que se ofreció a ejercer todo ese trabajo para que PB pudiese dedicarse a Danie todo el tiempo. Marceline tampoco había querido embarazarla como había propuesto anteriormente, cuando Peebles le recordó la idea, la vampira respondió que simplemente no tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas.  
Aquello ya le había parecido raro. Marceline adoraba la diversión y hasta eran capaces de tener verdaderas maratones semanales dedicadas a amarse, aun después de que Danie nació, pero de un día al otro la propia vampira se negó cuando PB se lo pidió.  
- Hoy no. - había dicho la vampiresa ese día. PB se quedó helada. Marceline jamás se había negado y siempre era ella la que ponía a Bubblegum contra la cama, la alfombra, el mesón de la cocina, la bañera, etc. Cualquier lugar servía para la vampiresa. Pero esa noche se negó, también la siguiente, luego la subsiguiente y así.  
- Qué sucede contigo?! - le gritó Bubblegum una vez, pero la vampiresa se quedó dormida apenas se había recostado. No volvió a preguntarle.  
- Quiere que llame a Finn para preguntarle si Marceline está allí? - decidió preguntar Mentita viendo que PB se había quedado en silencio.  
- No. No te preocupes, déjalo así. - respondió Bonnibel despertando de sus pensamientos.  
- Majestad...debe dejar de preocuparse tanto. - le recomendó el súbdito. - No es bueno para su salud.  
- Si, lo siento. - se disculpó ella. No quería parecer una tonta obsesiva frente a los demás porque según escuchó la última vez, muchos ciudadanos se burlaban de su comportamiento celoso. Incluso la imitaban en las calles o eso le dijo Jake una vez que la fue a visitar.  
- No es malo que se preocupe de vez en cuando, pero ya sabe lo que dijo...  
- Si, si. Ya lo sé. - dijo molesta, pero su actitud cambió cuando notó que Danie se había quedado dormida mientras la sostenía, así que la dejó en la cuna. - Tiene el carácter de Marceline. - dijo mientras la miraba.  
- Tiene usted razón. - dijo la menta.  
- Espero que no sea igual de especial que ella porque me haría pasar muchos sustos.  
- Créame que será tan fastidiosa como nuestra Reina Vampiro. - rió el mayordomo. - Si necesita alguna otra cosa, por favor no dude en avisarme. - agregó saliendo de la habitación con una reverencia.  
- Gracias. - dijo PB.

- Qué...qué hora...? - preguntó Marceline.  
- Van a ser las 2 de la mañana. - respondió un caballo parlante, pero su voz apenas se escuchó porque la música estaba muy alta.  
- Ten...tengo que...ir...casa. - dijo Marceline intentando levantarse del suelo, pero no lo consiguió. Había bebido tanto que con suerte podía hablar claramente. - Peebles. - mencionó con esfuerzo.  
- Oye, oye. No puedes irte aún! La diversión recién comienza. - dijo un chico sosteniendo un vaso.  
- Un brindis por la Reina Vampiro! - empezó a saltar un ser extraño de 4 ojos sobre la mesa y todos comenzaron a gritar el nombre de la vampira.  
Cómo llegó a parar a esa fiesta? Casi no se acordaba, pero salió de la oficina apenas terminó con todas esas malditas cuentas y luego fue a visitar a Finn...o era Flame Princess?  
- No, fui a visitar a Finn. - pensó mientras intentaba recordar, pero estaba muy borracha para ponerse a pensar con lucidez.  
- Más cerveza? - preguntó una chica que se acercó.  
- Dond...dónde...? - preguntó Marceline que seguía recostada en el suelo. La chica se sentó a su lado.  
- En mi castillo, es que no te acuerdas de nada? - se rió ella.  
- Esa voz. - pensó Marceline, que no podía ver con claridad a la chica por más que lo intentara.  
- Anillo? - preguntó la vampira.  
- No! Mírame bien. - le dijo la chica acercándose a ella. Marceline abrió los ojos y la vio claramente.  
- Sal...Salvaje! Omo dablos lleue aquí? - intentó preguntar, pero se le enredaba la lengua.  
- Grumosa te organizó una fiesta para que te relajaras un rato. El mismo Finn te trajo hasta aquí.  
- Finn...ta en la f-festa? - preguntó.  
- No, solo te vino a dejar.  
- P...PB? - preguntó la vampira.  
- No la invitamos. Grumosa pensó que se complicaría mucho con tener que dejar a Danieline sola. - le explicó ella. - Quieres que te lleve a casa? - le preguntó Salvaje.  
Marceline se lo pensó por un momento. Si volvía a esa hora y en ese estado lo más probable es que Bubblegum se pondría a gritarle y con el terrible dolor de cabeza no estaría de humor para peleas.  
- No. - se negó Marceline. Volvería en la mañana, cuando estuviese sobria otra vez.  
- Quieres bailar? - dijo la Princesa Salvaje. Apenas Marceline asintió, la princesa la sacó de un solo tirón del suelo y la llevó en medio de la sala. Como estaba repleto de gente, Marceline no paraba de chocar con las personas y eso la frustraba, pero tenía su vista puesta en la chica. Tal como le dijeron una vez, Salvaje era muy buena bailando y justamente eso estaba apreciando la vampira.  
- Glob, estás hecha un desastre. - se rió Salvaje al ver que Marceline perdía el equilibrio. - Ven, toma mi mano. - le dijo ella.  
- B-Bien. - dijo la rockera mientras le tomaba una mano y con la otra rodeaba su cintura. La música retumbaba en sus oídos, casi no podía oír nada y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la princesa porque si se distraía podría caer en cualquier momento.  
- Desde cuando es tan jodidamente bonita? - se preguntó Marceline. Claro, ella siempre había sido una de las más agraciadas de Ooo, pero aquella noche estaba bellísima.  
- No...n-no habíamos...salir? - le dijo Marceline al oído.  
- Qué si salimos? Sí, pero fue un par de meses. - le respondió sin tomarle mucha importancia al hecho. Cuándo salió con ella? Se preguntaba Marceline. Quizás fue después de Laurel o quizás antes, no se podía acordar en ese momento.  
- Maldito alcohol. - se dijo la chica vampiro. Causaba estragos en ella y es por eso que Peebles evitaba a toda costa que bebiera en exceso porque sabía los efectos que le causaban. Todo le daba vueltas y hasta la luz le irritaba.  
- Quieres ir a sentarte? - le preguntó Salvaje.  
- C-Cómo? - dijo la vampiresa sin oír nada.  
- Que si quieres ir a sentarte un rato. - le repitió subiendo el tono.  
- N-No...estoy...est...bien. - articuló la vampira con dificultad.  
- Segura? - insistió ella. La vampira asintió torpemente al mismo tiempo que se reía. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero le parecía gracioso.  
Justo pasó un tipo ofreciendo tragos en una bandeja, Marceline tomó uno de los vasos casi por inercia y comenzó a beber.  
- Hey, no crees que ya bebiste demasiado? - dijo Salvaje.  
- So ua ersona aulta, hao lo e quero. - se le entendió a la vampira mientras seguía bebiendo.  
- Lo sé, pero tenemos que devolverte en una pieza. - agregó la princesa.  
- Pieza? D-Dónde tá? - preguntó Marceline sin entender.  
- No, yo solo dije que...olvídalo. - le respondió al ver la cara de extrañeza de la reina. - No hagas combinaciones, podrías vomitar.  
- Nah...acostumbración. - inventó una nueva palabra Marceline.  
- Bien, pero no bebas muy rápido. - dijo la princesa quitándole el vaso de las manos.  
- Bonnie. - dijo un poco triste la vampira.  
- Mañana la verás, tranquila.  
En ese instante, el dj puso un lento y la princesa se acercó para abrazarla por el cuello. Marceline estaba tan relajada que casi se quedó dormida, pero intentaba mantenerse despierta.  
- Quieres irte a dormir? - le preguntó la princesa Salvaje.  
- Un...u...rato. - le contestó separándose de ella.  
- Bien, sígueme. - le dijo tomándole de la mano y guiándola entre medio de la gente. Salieron de la sala y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones que daban al fondo del pasillo.  
- Esta es la habitación de huéspedes. - le mostró la princesa. La vampiresa nunca había estado en el castillo antes y todo le parecía extraño. Como no podía mantenerse en pie, la princesa la sostenía del brazo y si no fuese por ella, Marceline hubiese terminado directamente en el suelo ya que cada paso que daba terminaba en tropezones.  
- Este es el baño. - dijo Salvaje abriendo una puerta. - Y aquí tienes el timbre, lo tocas cuando necesites algo. Mis sirvientes te atenderán inmediatamente. - agregó.  
- V-Ven... - le dijo la vampira sonriendo.  
- Si? - se acercó a ella. Marceline la abrazó por la cintura y la besó.  
- Marceline! No! - gritó la chica dándole un empujón.  
- V-Vamos L-Laurie no sass tan e-egistaa. - se rió Marceline.  
- Qué? - le preguntó Salvaje. - N-No soy Laurel, Marceline...mejor vete a dormir, bien? - le sugirió mientras la acostaba en la cama. Pero Marceline la atrajo y de nuevo comenzó a besarla.  
- Marceline basta! No quiero tener problemas con Peebles después. - dijo intentando zafarse.  
- T-Te lo ord...deno...so la rena ampiro y t-te lo estoy denando! - le gritó Marceline. La chica no sabía qué hacer. Lo que menos quería era involucrarse amorosamente con ella porque todo Ooo sabía lo celosa e irritante que se ponía PB con los jugueteos de su esposa en las fiestas.  
- Peebs jamás nos lo perdonará. - mencionó.  
- Erss rincesaa? - preguntó Marceline. - Tu rena ampiro te...te erdena alguo.  
- Si, pero no...  
- Ven. - insistió.  
- Cómo ordene, Majestad. - suspiró Salvaje. Marceline rió entre dientes y la apresó entre sus brazos para besarla otra vez.

Ya era de día cuando Marceline abrió los ojos. Todavía seguía con el maldito dolor de cabeza pero...dónde se encontraba? Se inclinó sobre sus codos para apreciar el lugar donde se encontraba. A su lado estaba durmiendo la Princesa Salvaje.  
- Demonios! - dijo levándose la palma de la mano a la cara.  
- Buenos días. - le dijo Salvaje en un bostezo.  
- No me digas que...?  
- Si. Me lo ordenaste, Marceline. - le explicó la princesa. - Te dije que solo podíamos besarnos, pero insististe en que querías lo otro. Me seguí negando, pero empezaste a gritar.  
- Maldita sea. - soltó la vampira. - Bonnie me matará.  
- Estabas ebria, da igual. - le dijo Salvaje mientras se levantaba de la cama.  
- Por lo menos lo hice bien? - preguntó la vampira con una gran sonrisa. La Princesa Salvaje se quedó mirándola con incredulidad y le lanzó una almohada a la cara.  
- Ya, ya. Lo siento...no pude controlarme. - expresó la rockera. - Es por eso que Bonnie me tiene prohibida las fiestas.  
- Estuviste bien. - comentó la chica.  
- Solo bien o bien bien? - preguntó con interés.  
- En verdad quieres saberlo?  
- Sí.  
- Vístete! - le ordenó lanzándole sus pantalones.  
- Oh vamos, es lo mínimo que quiero saber. - se quejó Marceline.  
- Para qué quieres saber? Fue un error, cosa del pasado y que nadie sabrá nunca...si Bubblegum se llega a enterar...  
- Me asesinará, oh Glob! - se lamentó al vampira.  
- Estuviste muy bien, lo admito. - manifestó ella. - Al parecer son verdad los rumores sobre ti.  
- Qué rumores?  
- Que eres una excelente amante.  
- Ah si, por supuesto. - sonrió con orgullo. - Nadie nunca se ha quejado.  
- Vístete de una vez! Tienes que ir al Dulce Reino y dudo que Bubblegum te reciba con los brazos abiertos.  
- Glob! - dijo Marceline recogiendo su ropa esparcida por el suelo. - Qué hora es? - le preguntó mientras se ponía los pantalones.  
- Las 11.  
- Tan tarde?  
- Con toda la acción que tuvimos anoche, te parece tarde?  
- Un poco. - le contestó Marceline al sentarse a la cama para poder ponerse sus botas. - Así que te gustó.  
- Por qué te interesa tanto mi opinión? - preguntó la princesa.  
- Solo pregunto por saber, nada más.  
- Me gustó, pero no le digas ni una sola palabra a las demás de esto, me oíste? No quiero que andes alardeando que te acostaste conmigo.  
- Ya sé, fue mi culpa. - le dijo la vampira casi lista.  
- Mi reputación quedará arruinada.  
- Si, si, gracias por hacerme un favor.  
- De verdad no quiero terminar como Laurel así que no le digas nada a nadie.  
- Ya entendí, lo siento. - lamentó la reina.  
- No tienes por qué disculparte...estabas tan ebria que cuando lo hacíamos me llamabas Bonnie.  
- Otra estupidez que cometí, a veces me pregunto cuando acabaré con todo esto. - dijo mientras se puso una capucha para evitar el contacto con el sol.  
- Deja las fiestas, esa es la única recomendación que puedo darte, Marceline.  
- Las había dejado y mira cómo me dejó esta.  
- Agradece que estaba contigo, no quiero imaginarme si hubiese sido otra persona.  
- Quién? El Lich? - rió Marceline.  
- Ni menciones su nombre! - le gritó Salvaje asustada.  
- Já! Ni que que invocáramos a esa cabra despellejada con decir su nombre. - se burló la vampira.  
- No quiero arriesgarme.  
- Arriesgarte? Esa cosa está tan muerta como mi aprecio por Laurel.  
- Técnicamente Peebles lo mató, no? - preguntó ella.  
- Qué?! No! - dijo la vampira ofendida. - Es decir, ambas acabamos con él.  
- Como tú digas, Marceline. - dijo Salvaje de brazos cruzados. - Cuídate.  
- Nos vemos, princesa. - dijo Marceline mientras emprendía vuelo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando llegó al Dulce Reino ya era medio día. No quería encontrarse a solas con Bonnie por todo el escándalo que haría y por eso no entró por el balcón sino que por la puerta principal.  
Al abrir la puerta, un plátano guardián anunció su llegada:  
- Nuestra Majestad, la Reina Vampiro Marceline Abadeer del Dulce Reino. - dijo con solemnidad.  
- Puedes callarte? - le dijo Marceline irritada.  
- Lo siento, Majestad. Solo hacía mi trabajo. - le informó el plátano.  
- Bien. - dijo Marceline muy seria.  
- Marcie! -dijo PB en cuanto la vio y fue a abrazarla.  
- Hola, Bonnie. - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la chica mitad demonio.  
- Acaban de servir la comida, debes tener hambre. - dijo Bubblegum con una sonrisa llevándose a la vampira al comedor. Marceline estaba muy extrañada con la conducta de su esposa. Por qué no le estaba gritando? Por qué no le preguntó dónde pasó la noche? PB estaba enferma?  
Se sentaron en silencio mientras le traían los platos, Bonnie comía en silencio mientras que Marceline ni siquiera había mirado lo que le habían traído.  
- No vas a preguntarme dónde estuve? Ni por qué salí? - habló finalmente la vampiresa.  
- Habrás tenido tus razones. - dijo PB llevándose una cucharada de sopa a la boca.  
- Estás bien? - le preguntó Marceline.  
- No lo sé, contéstame tú.  
- Oh Bonnie, no empieces de nuevo.  
- No voy a preguntarte nada, Marceline. No puedo andar detrás de ti todo el tiempo, no tienes 5 años. - dijo PB seria. - Quiero champagne. - le ordenó a un mozo. El caramelo azul le trajo una botella y le sirvió una copa.  
- Quiere un poco, su Majestad? - le preguntó el sirviente a Marceline. La vampira con solo ver la botella le dieron náuseas.  
- No gracias. - respondió ella.  
- Por qué no? Te encanta! Vamos, sírvete un poco. - la animó Peebles.  
- Dije que no quiero.  
- Así que estuviste en una fiesta. - intuyó la joven reina. Tal como decían de ella: Peebles no tiene ni un pelo de tonta.  
- Dijiste que no me preguntarías nada.  
- Y no lo hice, tú misma me los has hecho saber. - le sonrió cínicamente. El súbdito dejó la botella en la mesa y se fue. - Algo más que contar, Marceline?  
- Si...me acosté con la Princesa Salvaje. - soltó sin vergüenza alguna. - Ella no tuvo la culpa, lo juro...fui yo. - le confesó la vampira.  
- Eso es nuevo.  
- Ah?  
- Siempre estas echándole la culpa a los demás.  
- Yo se lo pedí. Ella no quiso, pero dijo que insistí tanto que tuvo que acceder.  
- Ósea que estabas tan ebria que ni siquiera te acuerdas de lo que hiciste?  
- De cierto modo, se podría decir que sí.  
- Bien, no le mencionaré el tema a Salvaje porque no vale la pena.  
- Gracias. -dijo satisfecha la vampira. - Me retiro. - le dijo Marceline levantándose de la mesa.  
- A dónde crees que vas?  
- A ver a Danie.  
- Te lo prohíbo.  
- Qué?! Por ningún motivo! Es mi hija!  
- No grites, no quiero que se enteren los demás...podrás verla cuando yo lo ordene.  
- Tú no me das órdenes, quién diablos te crees, PB?  
- Tú esposa. - le dijo Bonnie. - Y no toleraré que le enseñes malos hábitos a nuestra hija.  
- Malos hábitos? Bonnie no había ido a una fiesta desde la porquería primaveral que hizo Laurel.  
- No me refiero a las fiestas. - dijo con gravedad. - Mentita! Ven por favor. - llamó al súbdito.  
- Si, Majestad? - preguntó este.  
- Qué fue lo que encontraste en el cajón del escritorio de mi oficina? - le preguntó la científica.  
- 3 o 4 botellas vacías de whiskey, querida reina. - contestó el dulce.  
- P-Puedo explicarlo... - le dijo Marceline muy nerviosa.  
- Oh claro que puedes...con razón ni te despedías de mí cuando te ibas a acostar o te quedabas dormida de inmediato.  
- Bonnie, yo solo...  
- Siempre supe que eras fiestera e infiel, pero alcohólica?  
- No es lo que tú crees, no lo soy. - le dijo la vampiresa muy inquieta. - M-Me sube el ánimo cuando estoy trabajando.  
- Lo mismo puede decir un jugador cuando apuesta todo su dinero o un asesino cuando mata víctimas...te volviste dependiente de esta basura. - dijo Peebles lanzando la botella de champagne a un rincón.  
- Claro que no! - le gritó Marceline cuando la botella se estampó contra la pared.  
- Tienes idea de los rumores que dicen sobre mí? Mi propio pueblo se burla porque dicen que no soy capaz de mantenerte conmigo y ahora esto? Dirán que los gobierna una reina alcohólica?! - le gritó. Mentita estaba inmóvil.  
- Ya te dije que no lo soy. - repitió con firmeza la vampira.  
- Nunca nada es suficiente para ti! Querías salir conmigo, hecho. Nos casamos, acepté gustosa. Me engañaste con Laurel en ese tonto club, te lo perdoné. Me dejaste embarazada, bien. Querías tener más hijos, te dije que sí. Te he dado todo lo que quieres! - le gritó Bubblegum levantándose de la mesa.  
- Ya lo sé, pero no se trata de...  
- Qué hay de mí?! Lo único que te pido es respeto!  
- Bonnie, lo siento.  
- No, Marceline...ya me cansé de todo esto...vete.  
- C-Cómo? - le dijo Marceline porque no estaba segura de lo que oyó.  
- Te exilio del Dulce Reino!  
- Qué?! No puedes hacerlo! No me puedes echar de mi propio reino! - alzó la voz Marceline.  
- Técnicamente sigo siendo la verdadera reina aquí y tengo todo el derecho a echarte cuando quiera. No estoy rompiendo contigo, pero si necesito que nos demos un tiempo.  
- N-No puedo creerlo! Q-Qué hay de Danie?!  
- Tienes 10 minutos para despedirte de ella. - le ordenó Peebles.  
- 10 minutos?! No puedes hacerme esto!  
- Si puedo, ahora toma tus cosas y lárgate.  
- Te arrepentirás! - gritó Marceline botando las cosas de la mesa con furia.  
- Sabes que no me gustan las amenazas, Marceline.  
- Awrrr! - gruñó la Reina vampiro saliendo de la sala. Mentita se apresuró en recoger todo el desorden y PB solo suspiró.  
- Espero que funcione, Dulce Reina. - dijo el mayordomo.  
- Sé que cambiará...me duele mucho alejarla de mí, pero es lo mejor para nuestra relación. - dijo PB con una tristeza que hasta a Mentita le dolía verla así.

Marceline hizo su maleta, tomó su bajo y antes de irse fue a despedirse de su pequeña.  
- Será por un tiempo. - dijo mientras la abrazaba. Danie no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía, pero por la cara de su madre supo que se trataba de algo malo y comenzó a llorar.  
- Volveré, no llores cosita. - le acarició la cara. - Lo prometo. - dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla.  
Marceline se dirigió hasta la puerta y volteó a echarle una última mirada a Danie. No podía creer que lo estuviese haciendo, pero si Bonnie se lo había pedido, no había nada que hacer.  
Bubblegum estaba en la puerta principal con los brazos cruzados y Marceline, sin ni siquiera mirarla, pasó a su lado sin decirle alguna palabra.  
- Suerte. - le dijo Peebles. En su voz se notaba que estaba dolida, por más que intentara fingir que estaba enojada.  
- Vete al demonio. - soltó Marceline.  
- M-Marcie.  
- Adiós. - se despidió la vampira de manera descortés.  
Voló hasta su cueva y al entrar a su casa recordó que la había dejado vacía. - Glob, a donde iré ahora? - se preguntó la chica. No quería rogarle a Hunson por un lugar para quedarse y no quería molestar a Finn y a Jake, tampoco estaba la tonta de Laurel que de seguro le hubiese ofrecido un lugar en su castillo y Grumosa se había peleado con sus padres por lo que estaba viviendo con su amiga Melissa.  
Nunca se había sentido tan sola o quizás sí, durante la gran guerra, pero Simon había estado un tiempo a su lado.  
- Simon. - pensó la chica vampiro. Pero no podía pedirle quedarse con él, no estaba del todo cuerdo y sería un caos irse a vivir con él. Si iba al castillo de la Princesa Salvaje, PB lo tomaría como un insulto y pensaría que se estaría divirtiendo en vez de recapacitar.  
- Solo a mí me tiene que pasar estas cosas, si no fuese tan imbécil esto jamás hubiera pasado. - dijo en voz alta provocando un eco en toda la cueva. Y si volvía implorándole que la perdonara? Ni hablar, los Abadeer siempre se hacen responsables de los males que causan, le hubiese dicho su padre. Si tendría que dormir sobre un árbol lo haría gustosa, todo menos ir donde Bonnie para echarse a llorar y pedirle que la perdonara una vez más, debía demostrarle de una vez por todas que cambiaría.

- Su gran Majestad Marceline Abadeer, la Reina Vampiro del Dulce Reino. - anunció un súbdito que vestía ropa muy ridícula al tiempo que Marceline cruzaba la puerta.  
- Quieres callarte o prefieres que te arranque la lengua? - le advirtió la vampiresa. El sujeto tragó saliva con terror y no dijo nada más. Inmediatamente salió Anillo a recibirla.  
- Majestad, nos honra con su presencia. - se inclinó la joven con solemnidad.  
- Ahórrate las palabras, princesa. - dijo ella. - Necesito refugio...será por un tiempo. - le contestó la vampira con severidad.  
- R-Refugio? Acaso Peebles...?  
- Si, me echó.  
- Quizás que cosas hiciste para hacerla rabiar...de seguro que la engañaste otra vez.  
- Cuidado con ese tono, Anillo. No es de tu incumbencia.  
- Si estas en mis dominios al menos tengo que saber la razón de tu estadía.  
- Y ya te la di. - le informó la vampira, pero vio cómo Anillo se había puesto furiosa por su impertinencia y decidió cambiar su actitud. - Podrías alojarme por un tiempo, princesa? Por...favor? - aquella última palabra le costó decirla.  
- Será un placer, Majestad. - contestó la princesa satisfecha llamando a sus sirvientes con un palmoteo. Rápidamente llegó todo un séquito de al menos 20 personas a rodear a la princesa y escuchar sus órdenes con atención. - La Reina Vampiro se quedará aquí, así que quiero que preparen la mejor habitación del castillo y que estén a su disposición. - dijo ella.  
Marceline le entregó la maleta y el bajo a uno de los súbitos y éste se encargó de mostrarle la habitación que iba a utilizar. El lugar era amplio, contaba con una chimenea antigua, un gran ropero, una cama matrimonial muy grande y las ventanas estaban completamente cerradas.  
- No tendrá que preocuparse por el sol, Majestad. - dijo el pequeño hombre que la llevó hasta allá. - De todas maneras, este castillo ya es muy sombrío por sí mismo. - le dijo al tiempo que dejaba la maleta de la reina sobre la cama.  
Este era el tipo de castillo que Marceline deseaba, no esa porquería de edificio de colores chillones y horrendos que PB llamaba Palacio. Eso y un trono de huesos, curiosamente una vez soñó con este castillo y su querido trono, pero era imposible que Peebles lo mandara a hacer porque se escandalizó mucho cuando se lo pidió. - Asustarás a todos! Y debemos inspirar confianza a los demás. - le dijo PB esa vez, pero Marceline cumpliría su capricho a toda costa.  
- Emm...podrías llamar a la princesa? - le dijo al tipo.  
- Por supuesto, Majestad. - salió corriendo y al cabo de 2 minutos volvió con la chica.  
- Qué sucede, Majestad? No le es de agrado su habitación? - preguntó Anillo preocupada.  
- No es eso, necesito un trono de huesos. - dijo Marceline sin rodeos.  
- Un trono? Pero Marceline, para qué quieres uno? Los tronos los utilizan quienes gobiernas en las tierras y que yo sepa no dominas este reino. - manifestó la chica extrañada.  
- He dicho que quiero uno, yo sabré como utilizarlo después, pero necesito uno.  
- Como desees. - dijo la princesa haciendo una reverencia. - Lo mandaré a construir de inmediato.  
- Te lo pagaré ahora mismo.  
- No te molestes, considéralo como un regalo. - dijo saliendo de la habitación. Marceline se echó en la cama y se quedó dormida.  
- Majestad, la cena está servida. - escuchó una voz.  
- Ah? - contestó Marceline despertando. - Qué cosa? - dijo aturdida.  
- Su Alteza la está esperando abajo. - dijo un sirviente.  
- Ya voy. - dijo malhumorada. - C-Cuanto he dormido? - le preguntó.  
- Lleva una semana durmiendo...la princesa nos prohibió despertarla antes, pero ya ha pasado una semana y pensó que tal vez necesitaría comer algo.  
La Princesa del Anillo bebía un aperitivo mientras esperaba a la Reina Vampiro. - Ya van 20 minutos. - se dijo la impaciente joven mientras se preguntaba como Peebles era capaz de soportar a una chica tan rebelde como lo era Marceline. Ya casi se daba por vencida cuando un gran lobo saltó sobre la mesa tirando todo lo que había en ella y se echó sobre la princesa, pero en vez de hacerle daño le lamió la cara.  
- M-Marceline! N-No puedes entrar así! - le dijo la princesa apartándola. El lobo se alejó y Marceline volvió a su forma natural.  
- Bonnie nunca se queja. - soltó.  
- Aun así no puedes, bien? - dijo ella arreglándose el vestido. Marceline notó que la chica estaba tiritando de miedo. - Por qué tardaste tanto? - le preguntó.  
- Necesitaba aullarle a la luna...me ayuda a despejar la mente.  
- Llevas menos de un mes y ya la echas de menos?  
- Si, por más penoso que suene. - le respondió la vampira.  
- Te tiene tan hechizada.  
- Si, por algo me casé con ella, no? - rió la vampira. - Y bien, qué hay de cenar?  
- No lo sé, veré que traigan la comida, pero antes alguien tiene que limpiar este desastre. - dijo mirando todos los cubiertos y vasos que yacían rotos en el piso.  
- Qué? Esperas que yo me encargue? - dijo la Reina Vampiro con incredulidad.  
- Obvio, tú lo ocasionaste.  
- Llama a uno de tus bufones para que lo limpie...al menos eso hace Bonnie.  
- Yo no soy Bubblegum y aquí las cosas se hacen de manera diferente, Majestad. Si quiere quedarse aquí más vale que siga las reglas. - expresó Anillo.  
- Suerte con ello. - se fue la vampiresa de la sala. Si no iba a cenar, se buscaría algo por su cuenta o a alguien ya que la sangre le parecía mucho más tentadora que el color rojo.  
- Marceline! - le gritó la princesa, pero la vampira ya se había ido.

Hace horas que Bubblegum estaba intentando tranquilizar a la pequeña Danie, pero no hubo caso. Desde que Marceline se fue no había dejado de llorar, hasta Mentita se vistió de payaso para hacerla reír, pero no consiguieron nada. Bonnie debía leer con atención las peticiones que le habían mandado por escrito sus súbditos, pero con todo el ruido que hacía su hija le era imposible. Hasta que la pequeña se calló instantáneamente y sonrió.  
- Marceline? - dijo en voz alta PB dando un paso hacia atrás y sintió como la chica vampiro le mordió el cuello. - No! - dijo apartándose de ella. Pero la vampira la agarró y volvió a morderla tan fuerte, que PB tuvo que darle un codazo para que parara.  
- Solo pasaba a saludar... - justificó la vampira dejándose ver y limpiándose la sangre de los labios.  
- Vete. - le ordenó PB muy seria colocando un paño en la herida que dejó la mordida.  
- Enseguida. - le respondió ella, pero fue donde Danie y le acarició la cabeza. Su hija le sonrió.  
- Puede verme aun cuando estoy invisible. - dijo la vampira. - Es increíble.  
- Es aterrador! - manifestó Peebles.  
- Parece que papá tenía razón cuando dijo que será la criatura más poderosa de Ooo. - mencionó la reina. - Es toda una Abadeer. - dijo Marceline como diría su padre.  
- T-Tienes que irte...es lo que acordamos.  
- Nosotras no acordamos nada, me forzaste a irme. - le recordó la vampira.  
- Lárgate de una vez, Marceline! - le gritó Peebles. - Tienes problemas y ya no pienso solucionártelos.  
- Nadie te pidió eso, solo necesito una oportunidad...vamos Bonnie, esto es exagerado!  
- No es no! Si quieres acostarte con toda la población de Ooo, bien! Hazlo, pero lejos de Danie!  
- Así que estás enojada por eso. - se rió la vampira. - Bonnie, ya te dije que estaba ebria y te perdí perdón.  
- No es tan fácil! Por eso quiero darnos un tiempo. - le explicó PB, pero Marceline la miraba con duda. - Eres libre, Marcie! Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras: beber litros y litros de cerveza, ir a fiestas, nadar en los lagos, acostarte con 5 personas diferentes en una misma noche, de todo. Pero quiero que me des espacio.  
- Espera, significa que tú también puedes hacer lo que quieras?  
- Naturalmente...sería lo justo, no? - respondió Peebles. A Marceline no le preocupó la idea porque sabía que la chica rosa era tranquila, pero no quienes la rodeaban, como Finn. Aunque estando con Flame Princess puede que el chico la haya olvidado como puede que no, quién sabe?  
- Me estás dando libertad, pero la rechazo...prefiero estar contigo y con Danie.  
- Y yo te lo prohíbo. No estaré al lado de alguien que no se controla ni tiene claridad en sus ideas.  
- PB, tú siempre supiste como soy yo.  
- Si, pero ahora estás peor.  
- No es verdad! Solo fueron botellas y un estúpido revolcón.  
- Si, pero ya no estamos saliendo sino que estamos casadas y tenemos que cuidar de una hija. Si no puedes cuidar de ti misma, cómo piensas cuidar a Danie? - le preguntó Bubblegum. Bonnie tenía razón y eso le dolió a Marceline, hasta la vampira se quedó sin palabras cuando escuchó eso.  
- Por eso te digo que quiero que soluciones tus problemas. Hártate de todo lo que te tengas que hartar y cuando te aburras de aquello y sepas que de verdad nada más importa que tu familia, podrás volver a mí. Aquí estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos, Marceline. - agregó Peebles. Al tiempo que escuchaba todo eso la vampiresa bajo la vista y lloró en silencio, pero cuando vio que Bubblegum se dio cuenta, dirigió la vista a un lado y apretó sus puños. El orgullo y la rabia invadieron su alma.  
- Entiendo. - se limitó a decir ella. - Como ordene su Majestad. - dijo Marceline dando una reverencia burlona.  
- No te lo estoy ordenando.  
- Tampoco me lo estas sugiriendo. -agregó con amargura. - Sabes qué? Bien! Te dejaré tranquila si eso quieres, pero no podrás evitar que vea a Danie!  
- No, dije que...  
- No me interesa lo que hayas dicho...vete al diablo! - gritó Marceline saliendo por el balcón. Danie empezó a llorar otra vez.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando la vampira volvió al castillo de la Princesa del Anillo, se sintió derrotada y sin saber qué hacer. Podría quedarse meses sin hacer absolutamente nada al respecto y volver con PB como si nada hubiese pasado, pero aquello sería no haber aprendido ninguna lección de este problema. Tampoco quería irse de fiesta y celebrar como si el mundo se fuese a acabar porque eso sería burlarse de su familia. Qué haría? Qué era lo que hacía antes de empezar a salir con Peebles? Componer música, ir a fiestas, dar conciertos, salir con sus amigos, aterrorizar aldeas e ir a visitar a Simon. No sonaba nada alentador volver a dichas andanzas, más bien podría decir que Bonnie le había cambiado su vida y la sacó de la rutina que llevó por tantos años. Cientos de años.  
- Creí que te habías ido. - le dijo Anillo entrando a la habitación.  
- Fui a visitar a Bonnie. - dijo Marceline recostada sobre la cama mirando perdidamente el techo.  
- Pensaste que te recibiría y que todo volvería a estar bien? - se burló Anillo. - Las cosas no son tan simples, menos si se trata de Peebs.  
- Y tú qué diablos sabes de esto? - se enojó la vampira. - No sabes nada de mí.  
- Sé lo suficiente, tus ojos y tu actitud me lo dicen todo.  
- Esperaba que ella me dijera...  
- Tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo. - le interrumpió la princesa. - Nunca ha sido una persona fácil de tratar, ella es muy especial, pero supongo que ya lo sabes.  
- La amo.  
- Y ella te ama a ti.  
- Y tú también. - le dijo Marceline mirándola. La chica se quedó muda y desvió la mirada, intentaba no ruborizarse, pero lo hizo. - Crees que no me dado cuenta cómo me miras? - dijo la rockera.  
- No sé de qué hablas. - mintió la princesa.  
- Y quizás por eso ya no quieres volver a ser la mejor amiga de PB. Perfectamente podrías porque ella te perdonó por lo que hiciste, pero no puedes porque esto te lo impide. No soportarías la idea de tener que vernos juntas.  
- Eso es lo que crees? - le preguntó tomando una gran bocana de aire.  
- No es lo que creo, es lo que veo.  
- Solo ves las cosas que quieres ver.  
- Ah si? Como esa vez en que estuvimos a punto de besarnos, pero nos interrumpió mi padre? No lo imaginé.  
- Sabes que fue un error.  
- Claro, yo casi cometo ese error, pero no tú. Estabas a punto de tenerme donde querías. - le dijo Marceline. - La odias.  
- No la odio porque después de todo siempre hemos sido amigas...solo la envidio a veces.  
- Entonces es verdad lo que digo? - le preguntó Marceline. La princesa se quedó mirándola un buen rato y solo respondió:  
- No sabes nada, Marceline. - dijo ella dejándola sola.

Bubblegum fue a visitar a Finn y a Jake junto con Danie para tener que distraerse de todos los problemas que estaba teniendo. Cuidar de una pequeña y encargarse del reino ella sola la agotaba y ahora se arrepentía de haber echado a Marceline, pero nunca lo confesaría frente a los demás.  
Afortunadamente Jake estaba jugando con Danie y eso le dio tiempo a PB para hablar con Finn:  
- No has pensado ir a hablar con su papá? - le preguntó Finn mientras le servía algo para beber.  
- De qué serviría? Él no puede estar cuidándole las espaldas todo el tiempo y yo tampoco.  
- Ella siempre escucha sus consejos.  
- Si, pero no quiero llenarlo de problemas. Está muy ocupado tratando de gobernar ese...lugar.  
- Hablando de la Nocheósfera, cómo está Laurel?  
- No sé, llevamos sin saber de ella un buen tiempo.  
- Y sus padres? Te han pedido noticias?  
- Si, pero ignoran que está en la Nocheósfera.  
- Un castigo un poco cruel, no crees? - le preguntó Finn bebiendo un sorbo.  
- Un castigo más que merecido para una traidora. En el Reino de Fuego, el Rey Flama mata a sus traidores, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes.  
- Sí. - sonrió Finn.  
- Y cómo está tu novia? - le preguntó Peebles con esa alegría típica de ella.  
- Bien, la otra vez fuimos a explorar calabozos...es muy divertida.  
- Me alegro. - dijo PB con una sonrisa.  
- Y qué harás con Marceline? - dijo Jake haciéndole cosquillas a Danie.  
- Dejarla ir.  
- Qué?! - gritó Finn casi escupiendo su bebida.  
- PB, acaso terminaron? - le preguntó Jake preocupado.  
- No, pero como dicen: si vuelve a ti, es porque siempre fue tuya y si no vuelve, es porque nunca lo fue. - respondió la joven con máxima calma.  
- Pero cuánto tiempo piensas esperarla? - le preguntó el héroe.  
- Medio año como máximo, no lo sé la verdad. Creo que el tiempo lo dirá.  
- Y si no vuelve? - dijo Jake apenado.  
- Tendré a Danie por lo menos. - respondió la gobernante.  
- PB, te hemos visto muy estresada con todo ese trabajo y...Jake y yo creemos que necesitas a alguien que te ayude. - dijo Finn mirando a Jake.  
- Si, pero quién? Últimamente todas las personas que se me acercan o son traidores o me dejan. - contestó.  
- Que tal Lemongrab? - le sugirió Finn.  
- Por ningún motivo, - dijo Peebles.  
- Que hay de la Princesa Salvaje? - preguntó Jake.  
- Se acostó con Marceline. - respondió Bubblegum fastidiada.  
- Oh, yo había escuchado que fue con una cocinera. - dijo Jake.  
- Dónde oíste eso? - preguntó la chica.  
- T-Todo Ooo se enteró del escándalo, PB. - dijo Finn.  
- P-Pero cómo?! - dijo Peebles casi gritando.  
- La misma gente que fue al castillo lo comentó todo. - dijo el humano.  
- Bueno algunos dicen que fue con una chica de la cocina, otros dicen que fue con la Princesa Salvaje...los rumores dicen que mucha gente escuchó que... - intentó contarle el perro.  
- Jake! No! - le prohibió seguir continuando su hermano. - Basta, no digas más. - dijo tapándole la boca.  
- Finn, quiero escuchar lo que dice Jake. - le ordenó PB. - Adelante, Jake. Continua.  
- Bueno...los invitados de la fiesta escucharon gemidos provenientes del cuarto en donde Marceline se alojó. Finn estaba nervioso. Jake estaba algo avergonzado, pero lo fingía mientras mecía a la pequeña heredera entre sus brazos y PB estaba furiosa, pero contuvo su ira.  
- Qué más dicen los rumores? - preguntó seria la joven.  
- Que fue por descuido de Marceline, dicen que estaba tan ebria que ni siquiera podía pararse. - le comentó Jake.  
- Así que no estaba mintiendo. - se dijo a sí misma PB. - Algo más que deba saber? - habló ella en voz alta.  
- Eh...si...bueno, dicen que estuvieron toda la madrugada...emm...ya sabes. - dijo Jake con dificultad, Finn fingió toser y la cara de Peebles revelaba que algo estaba pensando.  
- Y qué hay de la Princesa del Anillo de Compromiso? Digo, para que te ayude con el reino. - dijo el chico rubio intentando desviar el tema.  
- Le ofrecí retomar su puesto, pero no lo aceptó. No puedo obligarla si no quiere. - dijo PB.  
- Puede que haya cambiado de opinión, Dulce Reina. - dijo Finn.  
- Pero no era ella la que tenía al Dulce Reino hecho un caos por culpa de Marceline? - preguntó Jake.  
- Si, pero ahora que Marceline no está, podría hacer su trabajo sin problema. - respondió Peebles pensativa.  
- Buen punto. - dijo Jake.  
- PB es tu decisión. Cualquier que sea, nosotros siempre estaremos para apoyarte, verdad Jake? - dijo Finn.  
- Claro que sí. - respondió el perro.  
- Gracias chicos, me tranquiliza saber que al menos puedo contar con ustedes. - dijo la joven reina soltando un suspiro.

Marceline estaba durmiendo hasta que sintió un ruido que la despertó. Ágilmente y sin abrir los ojos, tomó su bajo que estaba entre las sábanas y casi corta a la princesa en 2 si es que ésta no hubiese retrocedido a tiempo.  
- Qué pasa contigo?! - le gritó Anillo.  
- Lo siento...es una costumbre que tengo ahora que duermo sola. Lo siento. - se disculpó la vampira.  
- Nadie va a matarte. - le dijo Anillo.  
- Nunca se sabe. - le dijo Marceline dejando el bajo apoyado contra la pared. - Y qué haces aquí?  
- Venía a avisarte que el desayuno está listo.  
- Pero por qué no mandaste a uno de tus payasos a avisarme? Por qué vienes tú? - le preguntó curiosa la vampira.  
- Tenía tiempo y me gusta hacer las cosas por mí misma.  
- Interesante.  
- A qué viene todo esto? Intenté alejar a PB de ti, recuerdas? Hice que todo el Dulce Reino te odiara... - suspiró Anillo. - Me sorprendió que vinieras aquí.  
- Si, hiciste cosas malas, pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Laurel casi me corta una pierna, pero no puedo odiarla por más que lo intente.  
- Lo de ella es diferente, fue tu amante.  
- Y tú no? - le preguntó Marceline. La chica dudó.  
- Escuché que me llamaste víbora y según recuerdo dijiste que me odiabas. - le acordó la princesa.  
- Si, pero también sé que tú fuiste la que entregó a Laurel, así que no te hagas la mala porque sé que por dentro no lo eres. Estuve pensándolo bien y lo que le hiciste a Peebles fue estúpido e infantil.  
- A veces cometemos estupideces por amor. - confesó la chica bajando la vista. Marceline quedó impresionada, pero no se lo demostró. La princesa saltó a sus brazos y la tumbó sobre la cama.  
- P-Princesa. - le dijo Marceline, ahora si mirándola atónita.  
- Oh, solo cállese Majestad. - le dijo Anillo besándola en la boca. La vampira no le respondió, pero cuando la princesa comenzó a desabrocharle los jeans, cambió de idea y atacó su cuello.  
- Muérdeme. - le ordenó la joven Alteza.  
- Por qué lo haría? - le preguntó Marceline entre besos.  
- Quiero estar contigo para siempre. - le respondió al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba con más fuerza. Marceline sonrió y rozó sus dientes por su cuello dispuesta a clavárselos, pero una voz en su cabeza la detuvo. - Una mordida y estará revoloteando sobre ti toda la maldita eternidad. - le aseguró una vez Hunson cuando hablaban de Ash.  
- Qué pasa, Majestad? - le preguntó extrañada la chica cuando notó que Marceline se detuvo.  
- Creo que prefiero desayunar antes. - dicho esto, rápidamente Marceline le levantó las faldas del vestido hasta la cintura y la chica rió entre dientes mientras la vampira se dedicaba a darle placer con su lengua.  
- Que..qué pasó con...con Bubblegum? - le preguntó entre gemidos la princesa mientras Marceline continuaba.  
- Me dejó libre. - se le escuchó decir a Marceline toda seria.  
- T-Terminaron? - preguntó ella.  
- No, pero nos dimos un tiempo...pero es casi lo mismo. - le dijo la vampiresa. - No le veo diferencia.  
- G-Genial! Solo qui...quiero...hazme ser tuya. - le dijo excitada la chica.  
- Siempre lo fuiste. - dijo Marceline parando. No sabía por qué había dicho eso, pero de verdad lo creía en ese momento.  
- Oh Marceline! - le dijo la chica atrayéndola encima suyo. La rockera la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras la estaba abrazaba, la princesa de dio un beso. - Es una bendición que estés aquí, Glob escuchó mis plegarias. - le sonrió Anillo.  
- Quizás Glob te conceda algo más que esto. - rió Marceline.  
- No puede ser! - soltó la chica de emoción.  
- Anillo, saldrías conmigo? - le preguntó Marceline.  
- Estás ebria? - le preguntó Anillo riendo y dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.  
- Auch! - dijo Marceline. - Cielos, claro que no. Lo digo enserio.  
- Y por qué quieres que sea tu novia? Por qué ahora? Por qué en este preciso momento? - le preguntó Anillo haciéndose la orgullosa.  
- No, me lo preguntes...solo di que sí, quieres? - dijo Marceline bajándole el cierre del vestido a la chica mientras estaba encima suyo.  
- Tendría que pensarlo. - manifestó la Princesa del Anillo.  
- Oh vamos, princesa. No querrás que me arrepienta o sí? - dijo la vampira pasando su lengua entre medio de sus pechos.  
- Acepto. - dijo ella juntando sus pechos mientras Marceline le pasaba la lengua por en medio. La chica miraba con atención cómo lo hacía la vampira, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la besó con lengua. Luego la vampira la acercó abriéndole las piernas y empezó a introducir sus dedos en ella.  
- Marceline! - se lo impidió la chica.  
- Qué? - le preguntó la vampira.  
- S-Soy virgen.  
- Lo sé y tendré cuidado. - le besó la mano. Inmediatamente Marceline prosiguió.  
- Glob! - gritó la chica del dolor, pero fue cediendo poco a poco a medida que Marceline aumentaba la velocidad y finalmente quedó encantada. Cuando terminó, la chica llenó de besos a su nueva novia y se recostó a su lado.  
- Siempre quise que la primera vez fuera contigo. - le dijo Anillo con ternura. - Jamás le permití a ese estúpido que me tocara.  
- Verdad que tenías novio! Qué pasó con él? - le preguntó la vampira al mismo tiempo que le besaba el hombro.  
- Se enteró de lo que pasó entre tú y yo en el Dulce Reino, pero era un imbécil...nunca sentí que él fuese el correcto. Tú sí.  
- Me honras, princesa.  
- Espero que a su Majestad le haya gustado tanto como a mí. - soltó una risa la chica sonrojándose.  
- Por supuesto que sí...fue especial. - le dijo la vampira muy feliz, pero luego recordó que con Peebles ella no fue así de cuidadosa y la pobre también era virgen, pero aun así recuerda que Bonnie dijo que había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. A pesar de esto, Marceline pensó que a lo mejor lo había arruinado todo desde un principio.  
La princesa y Marceline durmieron un buen rato hasta que se levantaron para comer algo. Marceline caminaba junto a ella tomándole la cintura y susurrándole algo al oído. Los guardias se miraban desconcertados porque no entendían lo alegres que se veían siendo que hace días atrás pensaron que estaban a punto de acuchillarse.  
- Su trono está listo, su Majestad. - le informó un sirviente durante el almuerzo.  
- Magnífico. - dijo la vampira bebiendo de su copa hasta que quedó vacía.  
- Serías tan amable de traerle más vino a la Reina? - le dijo Anillo al mozo.  
- Si, como no. Por supuesto, Alteza. - dijo éste yendo por una botella nueva.  
- No era necesario. - dijo Marceline.  
- Mi novia beberá todo lo que desee. - le aseguró la princesa.  
- Gracias...supongo. - dijo Marceline extrañada ante tanta libertad.  
- Haré que instalen tu trono junto al mío.  
- Si? Pensé que un trono estaba destinado a la persona que gobierna un lugar. - dijo Marceline pasándole la copa al recién llegado mozo para que le sirviera más vino.  
- Pues sí, como eres mi novia, te corresponde algo así como la mitad de este lugar. - le sonrió la princesa. Marceline se dedicó a mirarla cariñosamente mientras bebía un sorbo de vino.  
- Quieres postre, amor mío? - le preguntó Anillo.  
- Obvio, pero creo que lo quiero en mi habitación. - le sonrió pícaramente a la chica. La princesa dejó su servilleta a un lado y Marceline le tomó la mano.

Pasaron algunas semanas y la Princesa del Anillo fue convocado una mañana de manera urgente al Dulce Reino:  
- Peebles! Me mandaste a llamar, pasó algo? - preguntó la Princesa del Anillo muy inquieta al entrar al laboratorio de su amiga. Si se había enterado de lo de Marceline estaba frita.  
- Si, necesito tu ayuda...supongo que te habrás enterado de mi pelea con Marceline. - dijo la Dulce Reina juntando unos líquidos de color azul y rojo.  
- Si...quiero decir, no no. Cuanto lo siento, Peebs.  
- Es penoso y soy la hazmerreír de mi reino, pero podré vivir con eso. - le dijo PB muy concentrada con su experimento. Cuando Marceline supo que PB la había mandado a buscar llegó a alarmarse e insistió en acompañarla al Dulce Reino, Anillo estuvo de acuerdo, pero la vampiresa iría a ver a Danie mientras que ella hablaba con la Dulce Reina.  
- Dime que necesitas, estoy a tus servicios. - le dijo la joven princesa.  
- Quiero que seas mi consejera. Y no solo hablo por los asuntos del reino, sino que necesito a mi mejor amiga. - dijo PB con una sinceridad que le partió el corazón a la princesa.  
- Peebles...yo... - Anillo se sentía una pésima persona.  
- Lo de Marceline me ha dejado, no sé, un poco mal...tú conoces el sentimiento.  
- Sí. Sé a qué te refieres. - le dijo apenada la chica.  
- Qué pasa, Ani? No quieres el puesto?  
- No es eso... - la culpa la invadía y se encontraba fatal. - Por supuesto que quiero ayudarte, PB.  
- Pero?  
- No, es nada. Olvídalo. - prestó una cordial sonrisa.  
- Excelente. - sonrió triunfante la reina. - Muchas gracias, Ani. No sabes cuánto significa para mí que estés a mi lado en estos tiempos tan complicados. - dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.  
- P-Para eso están las amigas. - contestó la princesa.  
- Cuando cree que podrás mudarte?  
- M-Mudarme? - repitió la chica sin creer haber escuchado bien.  
- Pues claro, será como tu antiguo cargo de Dama de Honor. Era de tiempo completo y te mudaste al Palacio para trabajar.  
- Cierto. - contestó la chica. Eso significaba no tener que volver a ver a Marceline y dejarla sola en el castillo. No, por ningún motivo lo iba a hacer. Le costó tenerla y no la soltaría tan fácilmente.  
- PB, no creo que pueda ser consejera todo el día. No puedo dejar tirado a mi reino.  
- Por qué no? Es decir, nunca has tenido mucho que hacer allí y con esa política tuya de: Cada uno hace lo suyo, te resulta más fácil llevar tus dominios que yo con los mismos.  
- Si, pero es que antiguamente dejé a mi ex novio a cargo cuando acepté el puesto anterior, pero ya no tengo a quien encargárselo.  
- Mmmm, tienes razón. Estoy siendo egoísta. - comentó PB.  
- Si vieras lo egoísta que soy quitándote a Marceline, querida Peebles. - pensó la Princesa del Anillo con pena. - P-Podría quedarme algunos días completos, si quieres. - habló ella.  
- Espléndido. - soltó la chica rosa.  
- Pero no podría ser hoy, tengo cosas que hacer en el castillo.  
- Claro, no hay problema. - dijo PB volviendo a centrarse en su experimento. - Eso sí, necesito pedirte que hagas algo...puede ser cualquiera de estos días.  
- Lo que pidas, Peebs. Estoy a tus servicios.  
- Necesito que vayas a ver a Laurel a la Nocheósfera. - le pidió bajando la voz. - Iría yo, pero no quiero toparme con el papá de Marceline...tú me entiendes.  
- No te preocupes, iré yo.  
- Gracias, Ani. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.  
- No hay problema. - soltó una sonrisa la princesa.


	4. Chapter 4

- Escuchaste eso? - le dijo un guardia que vigilaba la puerta de la Princesa del Anillo de Compromiso al otro. - Están en eso otra vez, como todas las noches.  
- Enserio? - le preguntó el otro poniendo su oreja en la puerta. - Por todos los dioses! Tienes razón.  
- La primera semana no pasó nada porque la Reina se dedicó a dormir, pero ahora que son novias pasan encerradas. - soltó una risa.  
- No que la princesa era virgen? Me lo dijo una de sus doncellas.  
- Si, pero mira cómo ha cambiado. Ya van 2 horas, así que prepárate para el gran final. - le dijo el del principio invitándolo a seguir escuchando. Ambos guardias escucharon un gran gemido y se rieron al mismo tiempo.  
- Parece que nuestra princesa se ha vuelto toda una fiera. - dijo uno riendo hasta que vieron el filo de un hacha atravesando la puerta y los dos se alejaron despavoridos. Marceline rompió la puerta luego de unos pocos hachazos con su bajo.  
- Con qué estaban oyendo todo el par de imbéciles?! - les gritó Marceline amenazándolos con el instrumento.  
- N-No, Majestad. N-No...nosotros estábamos asegurándonos que nada malo le ocurriera a la princesa. - dijo el más viejo.  
- Debería arrancarles las cabezas y dárselas de comer a los osos. - gruñó Marceline.  
- Amor mío, no les hagas daño. Son mis guardias más confiables. - se le oyó decir a la princesa que estaba tapada con las sábanas de la cama.  
- Escucharon todo! No puedo dejar que se vayan sin un castigo. - Marceline les dirigió una mirada espeluznante.  
- Y qué problema hay con que nos hayan escuchado? Me da igual que sepan que su princesa y su novia se aman...déjalos ir.  
- Bien. - le contestó la vampira. - Pero si comentan algo de esto con los demás, juro que los llevaré a la Nocheósfera y luego preferirán haberles cortado la cabeza en vez de haber pasado un día allí, me oyeron basuras?!- les gritó.  
- S-Si, su Majestad! - dijeron al unísono.  
- Y agradezcan la bondad de su princesa porque si de mí dependiera ya no tendrían orejas. - agregó la vampira.  
- G-Gracias por su gran consideración, Alteza. - le dijeron a la princesa y ésta les asintió.  
- Ahora, largo de aquí! - les gritó Marceline y los tipos se echaron a correr.  
- No seas tan cruel con ellos, solo hacían su trabajo. - dijo la princesa.  
- Se estaban burlando! - comentó la vampira volviendo a la cama.  
- Destrozaste mi puerta! Era de antes de la gran guerra. - se apenó la chica.  
- Ya sé, lo que rompo lo tengo que arreglar yo. - contestó Marceline adoptando las costumbres del reino.  
- No, no te preocupes. Hablaré con el carpintero mañana, dudo que puedas reparar una puerta.  
- Emm, cariño? - preguntó la vampira.  
- Si?  
- Para qué te mandó a llamar Bubblegum al final? - le costó decir el nombre de su esposa.  
- Quiere que sea su consejera y resulta que acepté. - manifestó con orgullo. - Mi primera gran misión será ir a ver a Laurel.  
- Que quiere que vayas a la Nocheósfera? - le preguntó Marceline con los ojos casi desorbitados.  
- Si, iré mañana por la mañana. Necesito que me ayudes con las palabras que hay que pronunciar para abrir el portal.  
- Claro e iré contigo, pero no quiero que mi padre se entere que estamos saliendo...no le he contado de mi altercado con PB y podría causar problemas.  
- Lo sé, Marcie.  
- Genial. - le sonrió.

Para la Princesa del Anillo ir a la Nocheósfera le parecía toda una aventura porque nunca había estado ahí, pero para Marceline era todo un fastidio:  
- Marceline! - dijo Hunson revolviéndole el cabello a su hija. - Princesa del Anillo de Compromiso, es un honor tenerla aquí. - comentó muy educado.  
- El honor es mío, señor Abadeer. - dijo la princesa con una reverencia.  
- Y bien, a qué se debe esta curiosa visita? - preguntó el padre.  
- Bubblegum la envió...nos envió a ver a Laurel, quiere saber cómo se encuentra.  
- Oh, mi huésped de honor! - rió el demonio. - Claro, vengan conmigo. - dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras.  
- Les parecerá un poco chocante al principio, pero no es lo que parece. - explicó Hunson. - Yo mismo me dediqué a cambiar su comportamiento y debo decir que es un resultado muy positivo.  
- Pase, sr. Abadeer. - dijo un gran guardia con un hacha en sus manos mientras hincaba una rodilla en el suelo.  
- Gracias, gracias. - respondió el demonio mientras pasaba por un corredor lleno de habitaciones transparentes. En una de ellas estaba Laurel con una camisa de fuerza y tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la pared.  
- Papá! No puedes tenerla así! - exclamó la vampira - Es una prisionera, pero sigue siendo princesa. - se quejó la vampira, pero Anillo se rió.  
- Tranquila, Marceline. La tengo así porque aún está en proceso de educación. - sonrió el demonio. - En tan solo unos meses más aprenderá a respetarte a ti y a Betty por completo.  
- Betty? - preguntó Anillo sin entender.  
- Si, la Princesa Caramelo. - contestó Hunson con toda seguridad.  
- Dulce Reina, papá. - le corrigió su hija.  
- Si, lo que sea.  
- Qué le hizo exactamente? - preguntó la princesa.  
- Oh, solo implantarle un par de traumas. - contestó el ser aterrador.  
- Cómo cuáles? - preguntó Marceline con interés.  
- Jura que el mismo Lich la atacó cuando empujó a Peebles en esa fiesta o al menos eso le hice creer yo. Te dije que mis métodos eran buenos, eh Marceline? - le pegó un codazo a su hija.  
- Seh, lo que digas. - respondió ésta sin prestarle mayor atención.  
- Me está vigilando...vendrá por todos nosotros y nos matará. - se le escuchó murmullar a la desquiciada Princesa Laurel.  
- Adorable, no? Luego será tan inocente como un gatito. - se alegró Hunson.  
- Odio a los gatos. - comentó la vampira.  
- Mejor aún, no crees? - le dijo el padre.  
- Cuanto tiempo estará aquí? - preguntó Anillo.  
- Bueno, Bárbara no me dijo cuanto tiempo quería que estuviera...te dijo algo sobre eso, Marceline? - preguntó Hunson.  
- Ah? Emm, no. No lo mencionó. - mintió la vampira.  
- Supongo que tendré que enviarla de vuelta cuando termine con el entrenamiento.  
- Entrenamiento? Papa, ni que se tratase de un perro.  
- No, pero si era escoria. No era una chica buena.  
- Como si tú supieses de bondad. - dijo Marceline con frialdad. El padre soltó una carcajada.  
- No, pero tengo entendido que las princesas no deberían ser malas personas, verdad Princesa del Anillo? - dijo Hunson mirando a la chica.  
- Sí, señor. - respondió obedientemente la joven. Marceline notó que algo andaba mal cuando su padre dijo eso.  
- Eh...princesa, puedes adelantarte? Necesito hablar un poco con mi padre. - le dijo a la chica. Hunson fingió mirar a otra parte, pero no ignoró cuando vio que Marceline le decía susurraba algo al oído de la chica y ésta se rió antes de desaparecer en el portal.  
Rápidamente Hunson empezó a interrogar a su hija:  
- Todo está bien? - preguntó.  
- Perfectamente. - contestó la chica muerta.  
- Marceline, te referiste todas las veces a tu esposa como Bubblegum.  
- Ah si?  
- Si y siempre te oí decirle...cómo era?Bonnie? - le explicó preocupado. - Qué pasó? Ya cuéntamelo todo y no me mientas.  
- Nada.  
- Marceline lo veo en tus ojos y según tengo entendido odiabas a la Princesa del Anillo por haberle haberte hecho morder a Brenda. Y resulta que ahora son amigas?  
- Bonnie y yo tuvimos problemas, nos dimos un tiempo y estoy saliendo con Anillo.  
- No juegues con esa chica si sabes lo mucho que te aprecia.  
- No lo hago...quiero...quiero olvidar a PB, papá.  
- Olvidarla? Pero si es el amor de tu vida. Jamás te vi tan feliz con nadie que no fuese ella. - dijo sorprendido. - Ni con ese tonto, cómo se llama? Lance?  
- Pero que pasa si no es la correcta? Es decir, hemos tenido tantas peleas...jamás me pelee tan seguido con alguien, ni cuando salía con Laurel.  
- Qué?! Esta loca fue tu novia?! - dijo apuntando a la chica que se estaba dando cabezazos contra la pared.  
- Si, por 2 años, pero ella no era así. Después cambió. - dijo sintiendo lástima por su ex.  
- Lo que pasa es que Bárbara sabe lo que es mejor para ti y por eso tienen tantas diferencias de opinión. O vas a negarme que ahora Anillo te permite hacer de todo al igual que pasaba con Laurel?  
- No. - negó la vampira. - Siempre me permitieron hacer lo que me plazca. - agregó.  
- Lo sabía. Tú crees que tu madre me permitía ser así de malo? Pasábamos peleando por todo, que Hunson, esto, que Hunson aquello y blablá. Pero ahí uno se da cuenta que de verdad le importas a esa persona. - Marceline se quedó pensativa y él prosiguió. - Mira, no digo que esta chica nueva no te quiera tanto como la Reina Feliz, pero debes entender que es muy simple en esta vida tomar el camino fácil.  
- Lo sé, pero...  
- O vas a negarme que no era satisfactorio besar a Betty después de haberse peleado por horas? Lo siento, Marceline, pero temo decirte que el camino fácil es el aburrido.  
- Papá...  
- No llevan ni 2 años de casadas y te rendiste, pequeña. Tiraste la toalla y qué pasó con eso de quiero estar toda la eternidad con esta chica?  
- Tú no entiendes...yo solo...  
- Si, lo entiendo. Muchas veces hay problemas, pero debemos enfrentarnos a ellos en vez de echarse a morir. Si tu madre todavía viviera, estaríamos juntos a pesar de las numerosas diferencias entre nosotros. Gracias a Glob tu chica está viva! Tienes una familia de que encargarte y no puedes ignorarlos. Tomaste una responsabilidad, bien, ahora asúmela.  
- Ya lo sé, maldita sea! - gritó Marceline perdiendo el control. - Crees que no sabes que lo sé?! Por amor de Glob estoy harta de ti! - le gritó a su padre, pero primera vez en un tono como ese. - Crees que mil años no han sido suficientes para mí?! Por qué me hablas cómo si no supiese nada?  
- Marceline... - se limitó a decir el padre decepcionado.  
- Sé lo que hago y no quiero que lo arruines todo, me oíste? En parte tienes razón, pero te recuerdo que yo soy la mala aquí. Siempre he sido la que arruina todo, por qué Peebles jamás tiene la culpa? Porque ella es tan...perfecta y buena con todos, pero claro, échenle la culpa a la idiota de la Reina Vampiro. - dijo en tono burlón, pero sin perder la seriedad. El papá de Marceline se había quedado callado.  
- Si quieres reprender a alguien que sea a la estúpida de PB y no a mí. Yo cumplo con mis deberes familiares. Visito a Danie todos los días sin que Bubblegum se dé cuenta, pero todo el mundo se dedica a criticarme: Oh! Pobre Reina Bubblegum que fue engañada por la mala vampira, ya ni se hace cargo de su hija! Pero por qué tendría que darle explicaciones a todos ellos? Soy la Reina Vampiro y haré lo que me plazca! - gritó la chica muerta.  
- Bien dicho. - comentó Anillo apareciendo por el portal.  
- Por qué no le dices todo esto a Betty? - dijo Hunson serio. - Debe pensar que aún quieres volver con ella.  
- Bien! No me crees capaz de hacerlo? Iré hoy mismo a decirle que tengo novia.  
- Qué?! No puedes! - le dijo Anillo tomándola del brazo. - Me expulsará otra vez! - chilló la princesa. Hunson sonreía de malicia.  
- Y eso qué? - preguntó la chica vampiro.  
- Marceline, no pensé que serías tan cobarde. - dijo el padre presionándola. Anillo estaba desesperada porque perdería la confianza de Peebles otra vez.  
- No podemos discutirlo luego? - le preguntó la joven princesa a su novia.  
- Me llamó cobarde, no lo escuchaste?! - exclamó la vampiresa.  
- Si, pero piensa las cosas con más calma...te podrías arrepentir. - dijo mirando feo a Hunson porque sabía que el demonio estaba fastidiando a su hija a propósito.  
- Si, creo que tu nueva novia tiene razón, hija. Deja las cosas para después...como siempre haces. - remató el demonio. Esto no le podía parecer más divertido.  
- Se acabó! - gritó Marceline. - Princesa, iremos a decirle a PB de una vez! - dijo Marceline arrastrando a su novia al portal que las llevaría al Dulce Reino. Hunson rió con maldad al escuchar las quejas de la princesa.

Una vez allí, la Princesa del Anillo se negaba a seguirla para entrar en la habitación de PB.  
- No! No lo haré, no es el momento indicado! - se resistía la princesa. Pero Marceline la arrastraba con fuerza del brazo.  
- Vamos, tiene que saberlo de una vez. No quiero más secretos. - dijo la vampira.  
- No estamos ocultando nada! Ella te dejó libre, estás en todo tu derecho, Marcie.  
- Y por eso iremos a decirle.  
- No! - se negó la princesa. Pero Marceline optó por echársela al hombro y llevarla a cuestas.  
- Te dije que no! Es una pésima idea! - le dijo Anillo golpeando su espalda con los puños. - Si nos vamos te prometo que te dejaré...  
- Dejarme qué? - preguntó interesada la vampira al detenerse.  
- Dejaré que me hagas todo lo que quieras en la cama. - le prometió.  
- Hecho, pero por qué tendría que ser en la cama? - rió Marceline y la empujó a un armario.  
Bubblegum estaba con la Princesa Desayuno y Flame Princess discutiendo sobre cuando celebrar la próxima reunión de monarcas en el Gran Salón. Había dejado a Danie con una de sus doncellas para poder hablar tranquilamente con las chicas:  
- Sin Marceline, no puedo. - se excusó la Reina. - Ella es tan reina como yo y tiene que estar presente.  
- Y si la llamo? Quieres que hable con Finn para que la busque? - preguntó FP.  
- Buena idea, porque no tengo ni las más mínima idea de donde está viviendo. - dijo PB.  
- Salvaje dijo que no la había visto después de...esa fiesta. - dijo Desayuno con cuidado.  
- Quizás está en casa de Grumosa. - dijo la chica de fuego.  
- Lo dudo, Grumosa se fue a casa de su amiga. - les recordó Desayuno.  
- O quizás está en la Nocheósfera...pero si así fuese, su padre ya se habría enterado de nuestro problema. - suspiró Peebles.  
- Querida, deja de preocuparte tanto. - le dijo Desayuno.  
- Lo sé, pero es que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en...ella. - confesó Bonnibel con melancolía.  
- Vayamos al Gran Salón a discutir los preparativos mejor. - sugirió la novia de Finn.  
- De acuerdo, pero antes...se han dado cuenta lo insistente que se ha vuelto la Princesa Naranja con la liberación de Laurel? - siguió hablando la Dulce Reina mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Marceline tenía a la princesa sobre ella y ésta se movía a un ritmo exquisito. Anillo estaba vuelta loca, a pesar de que Marceline la había penetrado tantas veces seguía sangrando y eso dejaba a la vampira babeando.  
Aunque esta vez era diferente, la vampiresa no estaba usando sus dedos y la sensación era distinta, le gustaba tanto que le pediría que lo hicieran de nuevo en el castillo pensaba Anillo, pero una voz la interrumpió.  
- Mandaste a Anillo a la Nocheósfera? - preguntó Flame Princess a mitad del corredor.  
- Pero PB, ella fue amiga de Laurel...cómo se te ocurre? - dijo Desayuno deteniéndose.  
- Y qué? No podría liberarla ni aunque quisiera, nadie sale de la Nocheósfera sin permiso de Hunson Abadeer. - rió PB. Marceline se detuvo, su corazón empezó a latir a mil cuando escuchó la voz de Bubblegum. No sabía si era de emoción o pánico. Las princesas y PB continuaron hablando, pero ya no se movían. Eso puso nerviosa a Marceline que podía ver sus sombras por debajo de la puerta, pero Anillo continuaba haciendo lo suyo y Marceline le ordenó parar con un gesto. Pero la princesa no le hizo caso.  
- D-Demonios, Anillo...nos van a oír. - dijo la vampira con la respiración entrecortada. Si la princesa no paraba, moriría de placer y aquello sería muy notorio de oír. Pero la chica seguía ignorando sus quejas y continuaba moviéndose de arriba a abajo.  
- Creen que vendrá si se lo pido? - preguntó PB.  
- Si, de verdad le importas por supuesto que irá a la reunión. - dijo Flame Princess.  
- Peebs, han pasado 2 meses con suerte...relájate. - le recomendó Desayuno.  
Como Marceline no aguantó más, puso a su chica de espaldas contra la pared y empezó a penetrarla a una velocidad increíble mientras la afirmaba de los muslos. La Princesa, quien la tenía abrazada por el cuello, hacía gestos de dolor, pero no quería gritar. Marceline por su parte soltaba toda una clase de gruñidos mientras la embestía.  
- Te...te gusta así? - le preguntó la vampira.  
- Si...Glob...me en-encanta. - le dijo en voz baja. La vampira soltó un gruñido que fue su perdición.  
- Conozco esa voz! - se le oyó decir a Peebles al mismo tiempo que había la puerta del armario. - MARCELINE! - gritó de furia la chica rosa. Inmediatamente la Princesa del Anillo se cubrió con una toalla que había y Marceline se subió los jeans.  
- Qué diantres estás haciendo aquí?! - gritó PB. Sus acompañantes estaban horrorizadas.  
- Qué más parece que estoy haciendo? - le dijo Marceline sin importancia.  
- En mi propio castillo! - gritó PB. - Anillo! Jamás me imaginé que estuvieses en esto...revolcándote con mi esposa!  
- Más respeto, Peebles. Hablas con mi novia, no con una cualquiera.  
- T-Tú novia? - preguntó PB sorprendida.  
- No podías esperar a que pasara medio año como mínimo, Marceline? - le sacó en cara la princesa Desayuno. - Eres de lo peor.  
- Gracias por los halagos. - se burló Marceline. - PB me dio libertad y eso es lo que estoy disfrutando.  
- Cuando pensaban contármelo? - les reprochó Bonnibel.  
- Hoy. - dijo Marceline. - Pero digamos que tuvimos problemas en el camino. - miró a Anillo con picardía mientras la chica se arreglaba el vestido.  
- Largo de aquí! Ahora mismo! - le dijo Peebles a Marceline, la vampira tomó su novia por el brazo, pero la joven reina se lo impidió. - Tú vete, ella se queda.  
- No hasta que me asegures que nada malo va a pasarle, de lo contrario tendré que quedarme aquí. - dijo Marceline de brazos cruzados.  
- Bien. - dijo PB.  
- Promesa Real? - preguntó la vampira con desconfianza.  
- Promesa Real...ahora vete! - le ordenó su esposa. Marceline se fue flotando. La princesa del Anillo vio como las acompañantes de PB la miraban con desprecio, mientras que la reina tenía una cara de preocupación imposible de disimular.


	5. Chapter 5

- Qué es todo esto? Es un juego para burlarse de mí? - preguntó Peebles con los brazos cruzados.  
- Por ningún motivo, Bonnie. De verdad estamos saliendo. - le dijo Anillo con tristeza.  
- Sabes que perfectamente podría ser todo un juego para Marceline? Ya la conoces, Ani. - le dijo Desayuno.  
- Es real! - le gritó Anillo.  
- Estás tan terca como Laurel, parece que te hizo mal pasar tiempo con esa tonta. - le dijo PB. - Anillo escucha, me da igual que salgas con Marceline porque no me opondré. Yo misma le permití que hiciera lo que quisiese, pero eres mi amiga y no quiero verte herida. - dijo la Dulce Reina con más tranquilidad.  
- Y no lo hará...ella nunca lo permitiría. - dijo Anillo.  
- Te hace sentir como si fueras la única chica en el mundo, verdad? Todo es maravilloso a su lado y crees que nada es más perfecto en ese momento. - describió Peebles. - Y esa mirada que tiene, Glob, esa maldita mirada incitándote a todo tipo de cosas y dándote seguridad...qué te dijo la primera vez que te hizo el amor? Que te haría sentir en el paraíso o que sería cuidadosa? - preguntó con crudeza.  
- L-Lo segundo...- afirmó la chica con melancolía. Se sentía como una estúpida.  
- Si le preguntaras a la mayoría de las princesas con quién perdieron la virginidad, el 90% de ellas te dirá que con Marceline. El otro 10% es porque Marceline o no se interesa en ellas o porque aún no están en edad de hacerlo, verdad Princesa Desayuno? - le preguntó Bubblegum.  
- Así es, Majestad. La vampira es una experta y no puedo creer que alguien tan precavida como tú haya caído en su poder. - se burló Desayuno. Flame Princess estaba en shock con lo que oía.  
- Es culpa mía. Nunca debí haber soltado a Marceline...no pensé que iría tras alguien. - se lamentó PB con su palma en la frente.  
- Ella...me pidió ser su novia. - soltó.  
- Eso no significa nada! - le dijo Desayuno con brusquedad. - Que yo recordara, no eras tan estúpidamente ingenua.  
- Ella me ama.  
- De verdad crees que una persona tan engreída como Marceline dejaría a la mujer más poderosa de Ooo por una simple princesa de un reino campirano? - le informó Desayuno.  
- Chicas, no es su culpa que esté convencida...y que tal si de verdad Marceline la ama como dice? - habló por fin Flame Princess.  
- Tendrías que ser muy estúpida para confiar en la Reina Vampiro. - agregó Desayuno. PB no estaba del todo segura.  
- Princesa, ella te dijo algo acerca de sus planes a futuro? - le preguntó Bonnie con amabilidad.  
- Dijo que no quería volver contigo.  
- No hay nada que hacer, Peebs. Marceline acaba de cortar la relación. - dijo Desayuno.  
- No sería mejor que ella misma te lo dijera, Dulce Reina? Así la Princesa del Anillo podría confirmar que Marceline si está enamorada de ella y tú podrías saber si la vampira terminó definitivamente la relación. - mencionó Flame Princess.  
- Me gusta como piensas, princesa. - comentó PB y la pequeña chica de fuego sonrió. - Anillo, manda a llamar a Marceline.  
La Princesa del Anillo salió del pasillo y estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar. Se sentía engañada y sucia. Marceline solo la estaba utilizando? Quería saber la respuesta a toda costa.  
- Crees que la ama? - preguntó Flame Princess a su reina.  
- No. Marceline solo está jugando con ella...no me preguntes como lo sé, pero lo presiento.  
- La Reina Vampiro intentará hacerse la dura contigo, Peebles. - dijo Desayuno.  
- Si, pero en cuanto tenga que dar la cara caerá a mis pies. - sonrió PB.  
- Cómo estás tan segura? - le preguntó FP con inocencia.  
- La conozco tan bien como la palma de mi mano. Dame toda una tarde con ella y créeme que se mantendrá alejada de todas las princesas durante años por voluntad propia.  
- Es muy inestable, PB. Yo no estaría muy segura. - comentó Desayuno.  
- Por qué crees que me casé con Marceline? Sé que es la correcta, pero ella no está tan segura de serlo y por eso hace todas estas tonterías para llamar mi atención. - dijo la monarca con toda seguridad.  
- Espero que tengas razón. - dijo la Princesa del Desayuno.  
Al llegar la vampira, PB notó que parecía irritada, tenía el cabello desordenado y ni se inmutaba en mirarla.  
- Así que...Reina Vampiro! Tienes algo que decirle a su Majestad? - preguntó Flame Princess rompiendo el hielo. Anillo tiró de la manga de la camisa de Marceline como para despertarla de sus pensamientos.  
- Ah si, si. Emm, tengo que informarles qu... - pero fue interrumpida por la propia Peebles.  
- Marceline! Necesito hablar urgente contigo...a solas. - dijo la Dulce Reina.  
- Si eso te complace, de acuerdo. - dijo sin interés alguno.  
- Ya volvemos! - dijo PB entrando a una habitación y cerrando la puerta.

- Qué es lo que pretendes?! - le dijo Bubblegum en voz baja empujando a Marceline contra la pared. Pero a la vampira no pareció importarle.  
- Nada. - contestó la chica mitad demonio.  
- Ya déjate de juegos! - la miró Peebles muy enojada. - Me tienes harta.  
- Crees que no me he dado cuenta? - se rió la rockera.  
- No te rías, hablo enserio.  
- Y yo también.  
- De verdad estás saliendo con ella? - le dijo PB.  
- Sí, ya te lo dije.  
- Por qué haces esto? No es gracioso.  
- Tú me lo permitiste...no tienes motivo para quejarte. - dijo la vampira sentándose en una silla.  
- Si, pero empezar una relación seria con alguien? Ya estas involucrando a otra persona y terminarás dañándola, Marceline.  
- No empieces, Peebs! No sabes nada de eso.  
- Claro que sí, sé lo suficiente para saber de qué acabas de cometer un gravísimo error...la estas ilusionando y eso es muy cruel.  
- Pero si es mi novia! Estamos saliendo oficialmente.  
- Espero que no estés pensando en tener un trío o cualquiera de esas fantasías tuyas.  
- Q-Qué? Esto no tiene nada que ver! - le gritó Marceline. - Y por qué hablas como si fuese a considerarte?  
- Técnicamente sigo siendo tu esposa.  
- Sí, pero tú me botaste y me dejaste en libertad. Asume las consecuencias, querida Bonnie.  
- Y cuanto piensas durar con ella? 3 o 4 meses? Y luego qué? Sabes que será otra de tus fans persiguiéndote igual de sicópata como Laurel.  
- No es verdad, que yo sepa tú nunca fuiste así.  
- Es porque se trata de mí. - suspiró PB.  
- Qué te hace creer que eres especial y diferente a las demás, Bonnie?  
- Nada...soy tan solo la madre de tu hija y la chica con quien iniciaste tu primera relación seria.  
- Corrección, esa fue Laurel. - contestó.  
- Como sea, aún sigo siendo la madre de tu hija.  
- Y una mamá muy sexy. - dijo la vampira acercándose a ella. Pero Bubblegum la hizo a un lado y la empujó de tal manera que la vampira volvió a caer sobre la silla.  
- Madura.  
- Deja de ser tan celosa! - la acusó Marceline con rabia.  
- No tengo celos...se trata de una amiga.  
- Amiga? - repitió Marceline. - Desde cuándo ella ha sido tu amiga?  
- Desde siempre. - le aseguró la chica. - Pero tú hiciste que nos enemistáramos o ya lo olvidaste?  
- No fue mi culpa! Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? - insistió la vampira. - Fue toda esa basura del reino.  
- Sabes que no es cierto...luego tú misma te encargaste de hacer que yo la odiara por algo que tú hiciste y ahora sales con ella?  
- Algo que yo hice? Intentó matarte!  
- Y aún así la escogiste para divertirte con tus estúpidas maratones de sexo.  
- Bueno, tú sigues siendo su amiga y yo salgo con ella. - recapituló la vampira. - Entonces ambas hemos sido muy tontas...feliz?  
- Si tienes algo que decirme, más vale que lo digas ahora mismo o calla para siempre.  
- De acuerdo. Por dónde empiezo? - se preguntó la vampira de forma retórica. Peebles estaba escuchando atentamente.

Afuera de la habitación estaban esperando las 3 princesas. Durante un tiempo hubo silencio, pero la espera hizo que hablaran:  
- Qué se supone que estamos esperando? - preguntó Flame Princess. - Llevan 20 minutos hablando ahí dentro.  
- Deberíamos entrar a ver. - dijo Anillo.  
- No, PB sabe lo que hace. No hay que cuestionar sus órdenes. - dijo la Princesa Desayuno.  
- Y si están muertas? - preguntó tontamente FP.  
- Muertas? Si se estuvieran matando, ya lo sabríamos. - rió Desayuno.  
- Por qué habrían de estar muertas? - preguntó con extrañez Anillo.  
- No lo sé, Marceline es muy violenta a veces. - respondió avergonzada Flame Princess.  
- Créeme que la persona que menos dañaría Marceline es a Peebles. Jamás le ha levantado la mano. - dijo la Princesa Desayuno.  
- Entonces qué hacemos? - preguntó Anillo.  
- Esperar. - sugirió Desayuno. - Lo más probable es que estén discutiendo por el estúpido problema que ocasionó la tonta chupa sangre.  
- Marceline no fue la que se quiso ir del reino, Peebs la echó y ahora se queja?!- le gritó Anillo.  
- Bubblegum en ningún momento se quejó...dijo que aceptaba sin problema que estuvieras con Marceline. - dijo FP.  
- Cierto! Compromiso, deja de ser tan desconsiderada. Perfectamente PB te pudo haber mandado al demonio por estar saliendo con su esposa, pero no lo hizo. - replicó Desayuno.  
- Esperaré a ver qué pasa con la respuesta de Marcie. - respondió Anillo.  
- Cualquiera que sea su respuesta, debes estar conforme. No todos los días puedes tener una relación con la esposa de Bubblegum sin que ésta te corte la cabeza. - se burló Desayuno.  
Se quedaron calladas por unos minutos hasta que escucharon un gran gemido de PB que provenía de la habitación frente a ellas. A Flame Princess se le desorbitaron los ojos y estaba sonrojada. Desayuno no podía aguantar la risa, pero la Princesa del Anillo estaba furiosa.  
- Creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta. - rió cruelmente Desayuno sin poder contenerse. - Por algo es su esposa, no?  
- Oh Glob! Han vuelto! - saltó Flame Princess de alegría. Anillo se dio media vuelta y se largó.  
- PB tenía razón, Marceline no se le puede resistir. - comentó Desayuno.  
- Dices que Peebles lo tenía planeado? - dijo FP asegurándose de que Anillo no estuviese por ahí.  
- Por supuesto, por qué crees que se llevó a Marceline a hablar en privado? Pues para hacerla cambiar de opinión. PB no es nada tonta.  
- Es una chica muy lista. - dijo FP pensativa.  
- Puedes escuchar eso? - preguntó Desayuno acercándose a la puerta - Están engendrando un heredero! - aplaudió con emoción.  
- Cómo estás tan segura de eso? - preguntó la chica de fuego.  
- Bonnibel dijo que se embarazaría de Marceline cuando tuviese la oportunidad, así la traería de vuelta.  
- Así que se arrepintió de haberla echado?  
- Obvio que sí! Es el amor de su vida! La echaba de menos y casi no puede vivir sin su amada vampira. - dijo ella. - Solo esperemos que Marcie sienta lo mismo.

Dentro de la habitación, Marceline estaba encima de PB. Qué habitación se supone que era esta? Se preguntaba la vampira, pareciera que era la de los invitados pero eso no le importaba porque al menos tenía cama. Lo que ignoraba la vampiresa era que se trataba de la misma habitación donde había alojado por primera vez en el Palacio cuando recién comenzaba a hablar con PB. Bubblegum la abrazaba de la cintura y Marceline tenía sus manos puestas en el colchón por sobre los hombros de su esposa mientras que la embestía con lentitud con lo mismo que utilizó con Anillo.  
- Por qué permitiste que me fuera? - le preguntó la vampira sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.  
- Porque te amo...y no te puedo hacer feliz. - respondió PB con la voz quebrada.  
- Claro que sí, PB. Tenemos nuestras peleas, pero te sigo amando y ni el universo cambiará eso. - la besó la vampira y se levantó de la cama.  
- A dónde vas? - le preguntó Peebles.  
- A decirle a Anillo acerca de mi decisión. - dijo Marceline poniéndose la camisa.  
- Und warum?  
- Necesita saber lo que elegí.  
- Marceline Abadeer, te ordeno que regreses en este instante. - se levantó Bubblegum y apuntó la cama.  
- Pero Bonnie...tengo que...  
- Ahora dije! - le gritó. Empujó a Marceline de vuelta a la cama y Bonnie se le subió encima para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja derecha. La vampira le agarró el trasero a su chica y Peebles soltó una risita.  
- Házmelo como se lo hiciste a Anillo en el armario. - dijo PB pasando su dedo índice por la mejilla de la vampira.  
- Bonnie, eres una pervertida. - sonrió Marceline.  
- No tanto como tú. - rió la reina mientras le quitó la camisa de un tirón.  
- Si quieres que te lo haga de igual manera... -dijo Marceline levantándose y empujando a PB para quedar encima de ella - ...no puedo negarme. - entrelazó sus manos con las de ella.  
Bubblegum le dio un beso mordiéndole el labio inferior y Marceline le respondió con aún más brusquedad. La chica rosa se aferró a su cintura con sus piernas al mismo tiempo que la seguía besando, la vampiresa la levantó y la puso contra la pared del cuarto. Se besaron por un buen rato hasta que la vampira empezó a penetrarla con fuerza y PB clavó sus uñas en la espalda de su esposa. La Dulce Reina disfrutaba del roce y se lo agradecía con pequeños gemidos susurrados a la oreja de su amante, Marceline se mordía los labios mientras seguía dándole a la chica.  
-M-Marcie. - dijo PB en un jadeo.  
- Si? - preguntó la vampiresa mirándola.  
- T-Te quedarás...ver-verdad? - preguntó entre gemidos la joven rosa.  
- No lo sé...tengo que hablar...con... - PB la interrumpió con un beso húmedo.  
- Quédate conmigo. - dijo Peebles al separar sus labios de los de la vampira.  
- No iré a ninguna parte. - dijo Marceline aumentando el ritmo. El placer hacía que PB se estremeciera por completo y se aferraba a la vampiresa con fuerza, pero estar contra la pared ya le parecía doloroso. La Reina Vampiro notó el malestar y puso a su chica justo al borde de la cama para hacerla sentir más cómoda.  
- Oh B-Bonnie... - dijo la vampira mordiéndose el labio sin dejar de hacer lo suyo.  
- Si? - dijo la chica rosa con voz juguetona.  
- A-Amo esto...Glob! - contestó la vampiresa. Bubblegum abrió más las piernas para permitir que la vampiresa entrara más en ella y Marceline enloqueció por completo. Se mantuvieron una o dos horas de esa manera hasta que comenzaron a besarse intensamente y Peebles la llevó hasta en medio de la cama. Luego de eso, durmieron un rato.  
- A dónde vas? - le preguntó PB soñolienta al ver que Marceline se terminaba de vestir.  
- A asumir mis responsabilidades. - le dijo la vampira mientras se peinaba.  
- Dijiste que te quedarías. - le recordó Bubblegum.  
- Sí, pero necesito salir a decirle a Anillo.  
- Con todo el escándalo que hicimos no creo que esté afuera esperando.  
- Y por eso iré a su castillo.  
- Por qué tienes que ir? Mañana puedes ir a decirle...quédate aquí.  
- Es mi deber, tengo que decírselo ahora.  
- Y si no vuelves? - se preocupó la Dulce Reina. Marceline la miró dulcemente y vio lo linda que se veía cuando su chica ponía ese gesto de miedo en su cara.  
- Qué te hace pensar que no volveré? - se rió Marceline.  
- Para ti todo es un juego. - suspiró PB.  
- Tú nunca lo has sido. - se despidió de un beso y salió de la habitación.  
Flame Princess y la Princesa Desayuno estaban jugando cartas en el recibidor cuando vieron a Marceline pasar por allí:  
- Alto ahí! A dónde vas?! - le dijo Desayuno.  
- Al castillo de Anillo. - respondió la vampira sin detenerse.  
- Hey! - dijo Desayuno intentando llamar su atención. - No creo que sea buena idea.  
- Por qué no? - preguntó Marceline.  
- Te escuchó con PB...no creo que esté de humor para hablar, estaba hecha una furia. - dijo Flame Princess.  
- Es mejor hacer las cosas ahora que dejarlas para después. - dijo yéndose la chica muerta.  
- Es tan testaruda! - se enojó Desayuno.  
- Ojalá que no se quede allá. - mencionó FP.  
- Obvio que volverá. Está tratando con Peebles, no es una chica cualquiera. - dijo desayuno. - Vamos a mi casa! Ya me dio hambre, a ti no? - le preguntó y la princesa de fuego asintió.

Al llegar al castillo, la Princesa del Anillo se había negado a recibir a Marceline, pero después accedió para que primero fuese a buscar sus cosas y luego ver qué tenía que decir:  
- Yo...soy una estúpida...sé que me odias en este momento y lo siento...no tengo excusa. - se sinceró la rockera.  
- No puedo competir con ella, ya lo sé. - se entristeció la princesa.  
- No, no es eso, princesa.  
- Claro que sí. Estamos hablando de Bonnibel, la señorita perfección de Ooo. La misma reencarnación de la antigua diosa Afrodita, como dicen todos aquí.  
- Ella...ella es mi...  
- Debilidad? Oh créeme que si lo he notado y es tu esposa, qué más podría esperar?  
- De verdad creí que podría olvidarla.  
- Yo no, siempre supe que caerías ante ella si o si.  
- Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste?  
- Por qué tendría que hacerlo, Marceline? Lo que iba a pasar era inevitable y no tienes la culpa, está en tu naturaleza interesarte por gente como ella.  
- Interesarme? Por favor, Anillo. Yo no persigo a las personas, ellas me persiguen a mí.  
- No me hagas reír, Reina Vampiro. Las 2 sabemos que fuiste tú la que buscó una excusa para empezar a hablarle a PB.  
- Bueno si...yo... - balbuceó Marceline.  
- Ella fue la única de todas las princesas que no se interesó en ti apenas te vio y fue la única a la que perseguiste para conquistarla.  
- Si, es verdad...suena raro, lo sé. - dijo la vampira encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Es amor, no es raro. - suspiró la princesa.  
- Pensé que podía hacer que nuestra relación funcionara.  
- Funcionó bastante bien, mejor de lo que yo esperaba así que no me quejo.  
- Entonces no estás...no estás enojada?  
- Claro que estoy enojada! Porque me hiciste quedar como una tonta frente a las demás, pero no te odio.  
- Eso me deja más tranquila...supongo.  
- Fue lindo mientras duró.  
- En eso tienes razón. - le sonrió la vampira satisfecha.  
- Puedes conservar tu trono de huesos. Espero que Peebles te deje utilizarlo porque en verdad sería una pena botar un trabajo como ese.  
- Gracias. - sonrió la chica vampiro.  
- Algo más? - preguntó Anillo haciéndose la dura.  
- Si...quiero decirte que aunque no me creas, este fue uno de los mejores noviazgos que he tenido.  
- Me complace escuchar eso, Reina Vampiro.  
- Gracias por todo, Alteza. - dijo Marceline con la misma formalidad haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la sala.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Marceline volvió al Palacio, Peebles ya andaba dando órdenes a todo el mundo y Mentita corría de un lugar a otro junto con otros sirvientes.  
- Qué pasa? Por qué tanto alboroto? - preguntó Marceline.  
- Hoy su padre trae a la Princesa Laurel, Majestad. Estamos reforzando la seguridad por si ocurre algún incidente. - dijo el mayordomo.  
- T-Tan pronto?! - preguntó la vampira. Vio que Bubblegume bajaba las escaleras y le fue a hablar enseguida. - Bonnie, por qué no me avisaste? - le dijo.  
- Lo siento, pero tú papá recién me acabada de informar. Necesitamos evaluar cómo está Laurel para ver si la volvemos a poner tras las rejas o la soltamos.  
- S-Soltarla? - preguntó Marceline torpemente.  
- Así es, si cambió su conducta agresiva podemos dejarla en libertad sin problema. - dijo PB. Justo en este instante llegó Hunson por medio de un portal y a su lado estaba Laurel.  
- Buenos días, Bárbara! - saludó el demonio. Los guardias estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento por parte de la princesa. - Te he traído a tu nueva mascota. - rió.  
- Papá! No le digas así. - se quejó Marceline.  
- Lo sé, hija. Solo quería reírme un poco. - le respondió el padre. - Y bien? Quieren una demostración para ver que esta chica ha cambiado sus manías?  
- Nos gustaría mucho, señor Abadeer. - contestó Peebles.  
- Bien...eh...Princesa Laurel, quienes gobiernan el Reino Caramelo, es decir, Dulce Reino? - preguntó Hunson a su acompañante.  
- Bonnibel Bubblegum y Marceline Abadeer.  
- Correcto! Por casualidad conoces a Marceline? - preguntó Hunson.  
- Por supuesto, es reina del Dulce Reino. - contestó seria la princesa.  
- Qué sabes acerca de ella?  
- Tiene mil años, da conciertos y es la Reina Vampiro. Creo que estuvo saliendo con un sujeto llamado Ash.  
- Papá, qué le hiciste? - dijo molesta Marceline.  
- Shhh, se pone mejor. - dijo su padre. - Laurel, dónde estuviste este último tiempo?  
- En la prisión del Dulce Reino, señor Abadeer.  
- Has estado en la Nocheósfera alguna vez, princesa?  
- Jamás! Se nos tiene prohibido entrar allí.  
- Impresionante. - dijo Peebles.  
- Esto no está bien! - dijo Marceline. - Le borraste sus recuerdos o qué?  
- No. Solamente le hice creer ciertas cosas, Marceline. - dijo Hunson.  
- Princesa, dónde nos conocimos? - le preguntó la vampira.  
- En una de las reuniones que realiza la nobleza de Ooo. - contestó la chica.  
- Q-Qué?! - dijo la vampira casi gritando. - Eso no es verdad! C-Cómo era el nombre que le íbamos a poner a nuestro hijo?  
- Nuestro hijo? La única heredera que tiene es la pequeña princesa Danie, estimada Reina. - respondió Laurel.  
- E-Esto no puede estar pasando... - dijo la vampira.  
- Marceline…es lo mejor... - le dijo PB. - Volvió a ser la chica educada y respetuosa que era antes.  
- No! Tú no entiendes! Ustedes no entienden nada! Creen que borrándole los recuerdos a una persona arreglarán todos sus malditos problemas?! - gritó la rockera.  
- Marceline! Que yo sepa nunca te opusiste a llevarla a la Nocheósfera. - le recordó Bubblegum con cierto enfado.  
- No porque no pensé que le harían algo como esto! - gritó.  
- Conoces nuestros métodos, Marceline y no los borré. Le implanté otras cosas. - manifestó Hunson. - Mentita, lleva a la Princesa Laurel a una de las habitaciones y preocúpate de que esté cómoda. - dijo el demonio. El mayordomo obedeció llevándose a la chica.  
- Váyanse al diablo ustedes dos! Esta no es ni la mitad de la chica que alguna vez conocí! - dijo Marceline dispuesta a irse.  
- La chica que alguna vez conociste intentó asesinarme y casi te corta una pierna. - expresó Peebles con severidad. Marceline se detuvo. - Te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si Laurel cuenta que alguna vez estuvo embarazada o que pasó tiempo en la Nocheósfera? Nos iríamos a guerra!  
- Sus padres no tendrían por qué ser tan extremos. - dijo Marceline seria.  
- Sabes cómo son ellos. Si se enteran que alguna vez embarazaste a su hija y no dijiste nada al respecto, perfectamente podrían declararnos la guerra por tu culpa y si es que ganan lo más probable es que te obliguen a casarte con ella para compensar la vergüenza.  
- Laurel jamás diría nada.  
- Claro que si, como es tan presuntuosa y le gusta alardear podría soltarlo todo. Puede que a Laurel no le haya importado mucho, pero a sus padres les interesará. - agregó.  
- Qué tú qué?! - preguntó Hunson con sorpresa cuando PB terminó de hablar. - Esa chica estuvo embarazada?!  
- Maldita sea, Bonnie! Ahora mi padre tenía que enterarse...demonios! - maldijo Marceline.  
- Por qué no me dijiste nada?! - le gritó el padre enojado. - Hace poco recién me enteré que saliste con ella y ahora esto? Por qué me ocultas todo, Marceline?!  
- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones! - le respondió la vampira con el mismo tono de voz.  
- I-Iba a ser abuelo y ni siquiera me dijiste que salías con ella?  
- Basta! No lo fuiste, bien? Te iba a avisar en cuanto naciera, pero...no tiene caso seguir hablando. - se largó la vampira. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo soltó unas lágrimas, pero se las limpió enseguida. Por qué de alguna manera siempre le obligaban a hablar de ello? Por qué? Le dolía muchísimo y más ahora que Laurel ya no tenía recuerdos. Prácticamente ya no era ella.  
Al llegar a la habitación en donde estaba la chica, Marceline abrió la puerta de un golpe y eso asustó a la princesa:  
- Majestad! Qué le trae por aquí? - preguntó muy formal.  
- Venía a verte, Laurie...cómo has estado?  
- Bien, el Dulce Reino es espléndido! No le parece?  
- Claro. - respondió la vampira sonriendo. - Laurie, por casualidad sabes por qué te encerramos en prisión?  
- Mi comportamiento no era el adecuado.  
- Ah sí? Y qué hiciste exactamente?  
- No lo recuerdo, Majestad. Pero si me encerraron es porque debió ser algo en verdad malo.  
- Si, tienes razón. Pero de verdad no recuerdas nada?  
- Tuvo que ver con el Lich, Majestad?  
- Qué? El Lich? No, por supuesto que no. - respondió Marceline extrañada.  
- Él es el criminal más aterrador de todos, espero no haber hecho algo tan malo como la ultima vez que atacó.  
- Querrás decir fue...está muerto, princesa.  
- Y me alegro por eso. - le sonrió Laurel. - La Dulce Reina es muy considerada, no lo cree? Eligió bien para casarse, Reina Vampiro.  
- Lo sé y dime Laurel...fuiste amiga de Peebles alguna vez?  
- Oh, la Dulce Reina es amiga de todas las princesas...ella es muy simpática y generosa.  
- Y nerd.  
- Nerd? He oído que hace experimentos que podrían ayudar a nuestra sociedad actual, es una genio.  
- Genio. - rió Marceline. - Si, quizás tengas razón, pero tú siempre has sido más popular.  
- C-Cómo, Majestad? - preguntó extrañada la chica.  
- Ya sabes, tú siempre llamas la atención de todos y Bonnie es más tímida.  
- Bonnie. - dijo la chica.  
- Sip, Bonnie...bueno Laurie, tengo que ir a ver a Danie. Hablamos luego, te parece? - dijo yéndose a la puerta.  
- Claro, Marcie.  
- M-Me llamaste Marcie? - se dio vuelta la vampira.  
- S-Si, es tu nombre, no? - dijo la princesa. Marceline la miró confusa y la chica le dirigió una sonrisa segura. La gran Princesa Laurel había vuelto. Inmediatamente la chica intentó correr, pero Marceline se lanzó sobre ella y la detuvo.  
- Laurel! No hagas nada estúpido!  
- Creían que podían meterme en ese lugar? Verán cuando mis padres se enteren de esto...la estúpida de Bubblegum y su maldito reino caerán de una vez! - forcejeaba con la vampira.  
- No! Todo fue tu culpa! - le dijo la vampira. - Tu ocasionaste esto!  
- No tenían por qué llevarme a ese basurero! - gritó Laurel. - En cuanto mis ejércitos invadan este lugar, me desharé de Bonnitonta y tendremos muchos hijos! Yo seré la reina del Dulce Reino! - dijo intentando zafarse.  
- Noo!  
- Se hará justicia! Y a tu pequeña bastarda la dejaré de bufón para que anime mis fiestas.  
- Basta! - dijo Marceline pegándole una cachetada. Laurel se llevó la mano a la mejilla que comenzaba a poner roja y la miraba con horror.  
- No vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima otra vez, me oíste? - y huyó de la habitación.  
- Hey! - gritó Marcelines. Bubblegum y Hunson salieron corriendo a ver qué pasaba y vieron como Marceline persiguió a Laurel hasta la entrada, pero no pudo seguirla porque apenas abrió la puerta el sol la quemó un poco. Inmediatamente los plátanos fueron tras la princesa.  
- Q-Qué pasó? - preguntó Hunson.  
- Marceline, qué le hiciste? - le preguntó PB con las manos en la cintura. Estaba segura de que Marceline la sacó de su estado a propósito porque se creía una justiciera en esta clase de asuntos.  
- Yo? Nada...cambió sola. - respondió la vampira.  
- Qué extraño, mi método nunca falló antes...qué haremos? - preguntó Hunson nervioso.  
- Los guardias tienen que encontrarla antes de que llegue a su castillo. Y si no, podemos darnos por muertos. - dijo PB con preocupación. No quería admitirlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Desde tiempos inmemoriales los ejércitos del reino de Laurel siempre fueron los más poderosos de Ooo. La brutalidad de sus tropas era tan temida que incluso se decía que bastaba con 10 soldados de Laurel para poder capturar al más grande de los territorios. La altanería de la princesa era de familia, pasada de generación en generación e incluso se contaba que sus tropas eran igual de engreídos que los reyes y la joven princesa.  
- Tendremos oportunidad de ganarles, verdad Excelencia? - dijo Mentita acercándose.  
- N-No lo sé. - dudó PB.  
- Contarán con mi ayuda. - dijo el papá de la vampira. - Mi método falló así que me hago responsable...mandaré un ejército de demonios que harán temblar a esos haraganes.  
- Papá, en la Nocheósfera no tenemos ejércitos y dudo que quieran luchar para ayudar al Dulce Reino. Podríamos contar con el ejército de Anillo, sé que ella podrá ayudarnos. - aseguró Marceline.  
- Cariño, la Princesa del Anillo no tiene un ejército preparado desde que su reino se rindió ante mi tío abuelo Gumbald.  
- Tú tío abuelo se preocupó de desarmar al ejército del reino de Anillo y no al de la familia de Laurel?  
- El Dulce Reino siempre fue aliado de ellos, hasta que llegaste tú y cambiaste la historia.  
- Así que resulta que tengo la culpa como siempre? - le preguntó Marceline elevando la voz.  
- Si, como que ahora la volviste a la normalidad! - le sacó en cara Peebles.  
- Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa! - le repitió Marceline.  
- Entonces de quién? No me digas que hiciste sonar una campana o usaste un reloj para volverla a la normalidad.  
- De qué rayos estás hablando?! Yo no le hice nada!  
- Chicas, ya dejen de pelear. - calmó los ánimos el demonio. - De nada nos servirá si pierden el tiempo discuciones, hay que pensar en algo rápido. - dijo el padre. Marceline pidió un mapa del reino y Mentita se lo extendió sobre la mesa.  
- Si toman la ciudad, hay un túnel por el que podemos escapar justo debajo de la torre principal. - dijo Marceline señalando un tramo de éste.  
- Qué?! Pretendes dejar tirado al reino y que huyamos como cobardes? Ni hablar! - se ofendió Bubblegum.  
- Y qué pasa si es que nuestros hombres son vencidos? Qué crees que le pasará a Danie?! Laurel no solo se ensañará contigo sino que le hará cosas peores a nuestra hija. La conozco muy bien para saber que usará métodos de tortura contra ella. - dijo Marceline. PB se llevó la mano a la boca horrorizada con la idea.  
- No dejaré que eso ocurra! - dijo Hunson decidido.  
- Por eso creo que deberíamos movernos más rápido y llevar un ejército hasta su reino, tomar a sus padres como rehenes y cuando llegue a su castillo, la capturaremos. - planeó Marceline en voz alta.  
- Bien pensado, Marceline! Si que has estado aprendiendo! - dijo orgulloso el demonio.  
- Bien, ese sería el plan A y el B? - preguntó Peebles.  
- El B sería que en caso de que haya llegado a su reino, deberíamos aguardar y esperar que nos ataquen para iniciar la ofensiva.  
- Y si nos vencen? - preguntó Mentita.  
- Entonces deberíamos considerar la idea del túnel secreto. - dijo la Reina Vampiro.  
- No me gusta esa idea. - admitió Bubblegum.  
- A mí tampoco y es por eso que si algo llegase a pasar, Mentita se encargará de mantenerte a ti y a Danie a salvo.  
- P-Pero que hay de ti? - preguntó PB con horror.  
- Alguien tiene que dedicarse a liderar el ataque...no te preocupes por mí, Laurel no sería capaz de hacerme daño.  
- Intentó cortarte una pierna! - gritó la Dulce Reina.  
- Confía en mí. - dijo la vampira acariciándole el cabello. - Una vez que Mentita se encuentre fuera del Dulce Reino las llevará a un lugar seguro.  
- Olvida el túnel, hija. Que vayan a la Nocheósfera. - dijo Hunson.  
- No, la Nocheósfera sería el primer lugar donde buscaría Laurel. - explicó Marceline. - Y como la llevamos allí debe saber cómo entrar sin problema.  
- Glob nos ayude! Si la encontramos primero, nos ahorraremos todos estos problemas. - dijo PB.  
- No puede haber huido muy lejos. - dijo Hunson de brazos cruzados. - Que yo recuerde su reino está muy lejos del Reino Feliz.  
- Y más de algún dulce la entregaría si intenta sobornarlo. - dijo Peebles confiando en sus ciudadanos.

Marceline no pudo dormir esa noche así que se quedó en vela, Bonnie durmió con Danie en sus brazos por el temor que sentía. No le daba miedo su ex amiga, pero si sus tropas. Había escuchado cosas tan horrendas en su niñez de las atrocidades de esos tipos que Laurel incluso se las contaba como historias de terror. La misma Laurel contó riendo cómo el capitán de la guardia mandó a degollar a todos los cocineros de un territorio capturado cuando éste le sirvió una sopa muy salada. O que cuando la princesa Laurel cumplió 13, se celebró una fiesta en su nombre en la que ella misma estaba presente y al terminar, los soldados de su ejército arrancaron los ojos a todos los aldeanos para que no pudiesen admirar nada más bello que la hermosura de la joven princesa. Laurel presumía de aquello y se autodenominaba como la más hermosa de todas las chicas en Ooo. Marceline también había escuchado de las proezas del ejército de la chica y una vez le dijo:  
- No son más que un montón de psicópatas.  
- Quizás. Pero estos psicópatas me defenderán hasta la muerte y morirían mil veces por mí. - había reído Laurel en ese tiempo.  
Marceline se dedicó a estudiar un mapa de los territorios cercanos a Ooo. Estaba nerviosa y asustada. Si esos malditos las atrapaban en el Dulce Reino, quizás que cosas horribles le harían a PB y a su hija.  
- Por qué no podemos tener una vida tranquila? - se preguntó Marceline con tristeza.  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe y eso inquietó a la vampira, que inmediatamente tomó su bajo hacha. PB se despertó de un sobresalto.  
- Disculpen Majestades, pero acabamos de encontrar a este sujeto vagando por el Palacio. No sabemos cómo sobrepasó nuestra seguridad. - dijo uno de los 2 guardias que traían consigo a un tipo con grilletes en las manos.  
- Quién eres? - preguntó Marceline frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de mirar al espía  
- Tengo un mensaje para sus Majestades - dijo el extraño riendo entre dientes. - Está en mi bolsillo, se los pasaría, pero no puedo. - dijo mirando a ambos guardias. PB sacó un pequeño pergamino de uno de los bolsillos del prisionero y se puso a leer el contenido en silencio.  
- Laurel está en su castillo... - dijo PB sin expresión.  
- Cómo es posible?! - dijo Marceline.  
- La princesa no es tonta. - rió el sujeto encadenado. Los plátanos lo golpearon para silenciarlo.  
- Sus padres dicen que no empezarán ninguna guerra si es que... - PB se quedó en silencio mientras seguía leyendo.  
- Qué dicen?! - pregunto la vampira con desesperación.  
- A menos que te entreguemos. Solicitan tu presencia de inmediato. - dijo PB grave.  
- Y qué tengo que ver yo?  
- Se acaban de enterar del embarazo de su hija.  
- QUÉ?!  
- Su Majestad la Reina Vampiro está en graves problemas. - cantó el mensajero. Marceline le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte en el estómago que el tipo escupió sangre.  
- Lo sabía! Sabía que ella les diría todo. - manifestó la Dulce Reina arrugando el papel.  
- Glob, qué haremos? - le preguntó Marceline.  
- Tenga cuidado, Reina Vampiro. Mis amos no están muy a gustos con la noticia que dio su Alteza y piden tu cabeza! - dijo el forastero con sangre en los labios.  
- Cállate! - le gritó Marceline.  
- Agradezca que la noticia no se expandió o todo Ooo se hubiese enterado de su pequeño secreto. Imagine la vergüenza que pasaría la querida Dulce Reina por tu culpa, asquerosa rata! - dijo escupiendo al suelo el prisionero.  
- Sáquenlo de mi vista! - ordenó Peebles. Los guardias obedecieron.  
- Hay que usar el plan C. - dijo Marceline con decisión.  
- Cuál es ese? - preguntó PB. - El del túnel?  
- Destruir por dentro ese estúpido reino.  
- Y cómo planeas hacerlo? Disfrazarás a nuestras tropas y los haremos entrar en el castillo?  
- No...estaba pensando en asesinar a los reyes y a Laurel. - dijo la vampira pensativa.  
- No puedes hacer eso!  
- Es la única alternativa.  
- Qué lección le estaríamos dando a Danie? Que su madre mantiene en paz su reino a causa de matar gente inocente?  
- Así es como conseguí mi título de Reina Vampiro...tendrá que enterarse algún día.  
- No Marceline! Me niego...no mancharé mis manos con sangre inocente.  
- No lo harás tú, yo lo haré.  
- Si, pero el ataque sería en nombre del Dulce Reino. Cómo crees que escribirán las historias de nuestro reinado? Que matamos a nuestros enemigos a sangre fría? Así quieres ser recordada?  
- Al diablo las malditas historias, Peebles! - gritó Marceline. Danie se despertó. - No dejaré que esa lunática intente asesinar a mi familia otra vez.  
- Quieres que te entreguemos y dejar que mates a todos allá adentro? - preguntó PB en voz baja encargándose de hacer dormir a su hija. - Tiene que haber otra solución, Marcie.  
- Es la única alternativa que tenemos, Bonnie.  
- Y qué pasa si no vuelves con vida? O si te matan primero? No pienso entregarte.  
- Tengo que hacerlo! O esos psicópatas arrasarán con todo y no pienso permitir eso.  
- Glob, Marceline! No puedo dejarte allí! Pero tampoco puedo dejar que mi pueblo sufra. - se lamentó. - Por qué siempre me haces tomar decisiones tan complejas?  
- Confía en mí, Bonnie.  
- Lo hago, pero temo no volver a verte nunca más. - admitió la joven rosa.  
- Siempre he vuelto, no? - fingió una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su esposa. Ella tampoco sabría si volvería, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya estaba oscureciendo y debía partir cuanto antes, por lo que Marceline dejó ciertas instrucciones a Mentita antes de irse:  
- Si no vuelves a saber de mí, prepara tropas para que se encarguen de la defensa de la ciudad. - dijo mientras Mentita escuchaba atentamente. - Si ves que nuestro ejército cae ante el enemigo, llévate a la Reina y a la princesa hacia el túnel junto con unos guardias y la llevas a un lugar seguro, recuerdas dónde?  
- Si, Majestad. - respondió el mayordomo.  
- Cuando salgan del reino y veas que las cosas se ponen difíciles recurre a mi padre, ya sabes cómo ubicarlo, pero no vayan a la Nocheósfera. Él sabrá cómo defenderlos. - dijo la vampiresa.  
- Cuídese, Reina Vampiro. - dijo el caramelo. - Hágalo por nuestra reina y la princesa.  
- Lo haré. - dijo Marceline y luego Peebles la abrazó. La joven tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no quería soltar a la rockera.  
- Rezaré a Glob por tu regreso. - dijo casi llorando. Marceline la abrazó por el cuello y le besó los labios.  
- Tranquila, amor. Esta será una más de las anécdotas que planeo contarle a Danie cuando sea mayor. - rio la vampira.  
- No nos abandones. - le rogó débilmente Bubblegum. - Por favor.  
- Nunca. - le aseguró la vampira besándole la mejilla. Luego fue donde su pequeña y ésta le apretó el dedo índice con sus pequeñas manos. Marceline sonrió, la abrazó y le dijo al oído:  
- Pórtate bien, no hagas maldades. - y le dio un besito a su pequeña, Danie no entendió ni una palabra, pero sonrió. Curiosamente tenía la misma sonrisa de Bonnie y eso le alegró a la vampira.  
Marceline se fue hasta la entrada y llevaron hasta ella al tipo que habían apresado porque de nada servía tenerlo encerrado:  
- Bien, pedazo de imbécil. Llévame con tus amos. - dijo Marceline liberando al tipo.  
- Será un placer, Reina mía. - rió el maloliente ser comenzando a moverse. - Sígame.  
El tipo iba caminando primero y Marceline iba volando detrás de él, no hablaron por unas horas hasta que el mensajero rompió el silencio:  
- Fue muy estúpido de su parte hacerle eso a la princesa Laurel. - rió. - Encerrarla como a un perro no es parte de su carácter. Y menos condenarla directamente a un viaje directo al infierno.  
- Antes ella era diferente. - comentó distraída.  
- No, nuestra princesa siempre fue igual, Reina Vampiro. - dijo el forastero. - Desde pequeña se le enseñó que debía mezclarse con gente de mayor rango.  
- Mezclarse? - preguntó la vampira.  
- Tener hijos, ya sabe...usted fue muy estúpida al pensar que solo lo hacía por...cómo le llaman? Amor. Já! Qué me parta un rayo si es que la gran Princesa Laurel sabe lo que es eso. - siguió riendo.  
- Por qué lo dices? La conozco muy bien para saber que ella estaba tan enamorada como yo.  
- Puede que lo haya estado, pero para ella es más importante su condición social, Majestad. - tosió el sujeto. - Si se embarazó es porque quería ser reina y solo lo obtendría si usted se casaba con ella.  
- Pero no pasó. - dijo Marceline.  
- No, pero no sé qué es peor. Haberse casado con ella o no...una vez que tratas con esa familia, jamás te sueltan, son como perros rabiosos en busca de un trozo de carne. - explicó él. - La Dulce Reina debe saberlo mejor que usted.  
- No le temo a nada.  
- Debería, Excelencia. Quizás la princesa te reciba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero sus padres querrán hacerte pedazos. - se burló.  
- No me harán nada porque ella siempre ha influido en las decisiones de sus padres...me estima demasiado como para permitir que me hagan daño. - dijo la Reina Vampiro. - Sigue enamorada de mí.  
- Muy cierto, pero no creo que la princesa esté muy contenta con lo de su estadía en tu tierra natal, Marceline Abadeer.  
- Lo que quiere Laurel, lo consigue. - le recordó Marceline.  
- Claro y si la pequeña fastidiosa quiere vestirte de mono y que bailes, lo obtendrá. O si quiere casarse contigo, sus padres le concederán su deseo.  
- E-Ella...ella quiere que nos casemos?  
- Ni idea, Majestad. A mí solo me dieron órdenes de entregar el mensaje y llevarla ante mis soberanos, así que más vale que no intente escapar.  
- Escapar? Por qué tendría que escapar?  
- No lo sé, parece que le aterra el matrimonio o las relaciones. Estoy en lo cierto? - preguntó.  
- No sé de qué me estás hablando.  
- Por eso dejó a Bubblegum sola? Necesita un poco de libertad y por eso ha aceptado ir a ver a Laurel? Para escapar del control de la Dulce Reina?  
- No! Tú no entiendes nada! Yo no...  
- Todo Ooo sabe lo lujuriosa que es y no me sorprendió que haya aceptado entregarse. Pero le advierto que irá directo al matadero...donde debió haber estado hace años. - se rió nuevamente el mensajero.  
- Puedo matarte si me da la gana, sabes? Así que te recomiendo que no me hagas enfadar.  
- Máteme y mis amos le declararán la guerra al Dulce Reino. Hágalo y todo su pueblo estará perdido. Los soldados echarán a su hija a los lobos hambrientos y la Dulce Reina...oh, pobre Bubblegum...decir que nuestras tropas solo la violarán es poco.  
- Eres muy sincero. - dijo Marceline seria.  
- Si saliste con nuestra princesa debes saber de las historias de nuestro ejército. De manera que sabes que no miento, insecto volador.  
- No me ofendas! Puede que estemos fuera de mis dominios, pero sigo siendo la principal reina de Ooo y no toleraré insultos. - le recordó la vampira.  
- Lo siento, Majestad. Es la costumbre que tenemos en nuestro reino, ser crueles es una necesidad allá y espero que lo tome en cuenta.  
- No pueden ser peores que en la Nocheósfera.  
- Jajajajaja, es muy graciosa. - se rió el tipo.  
- Qué tiene de gracioso? La Nocheósfera está llena de demonios y criaturas aterradoras que sufren sin control.  
- Créame que lo que verá ahora le pondrán los pelos de punta y se olvidará de ese maldito infierno.  
- Se nota que nunca has estado en la Nocheósfera.  
- Se nota que nunca ha conocido a nuestro cruel rey o debería decir ex-suegro. Agradezca que no se caso con la chica porque usted sería una persona totalmente distinta - dijo el mensajero. - En fin, ya hemos llegado, Majestad. - le anunció.

El Castillo Negro, así le llamaba todo el mundo a la enorme edificación que se encontraba frente a la reina. Las leyendas decían que incluso era más viejo que el Palacio del Dulce Reino y que anteriormente había sido la residencia de numerosos reyes humanos en la antigüedad, mucho más atrás de la Gran Guerra y que su negro color se debía a los numerosos incendios que había sufrido a lo largo de los siglos.  
El mensajero le hizo una señal al guardia que se encontraba junto a la puerta y le abrió la entrada. Al pasar por ella, llegaron a una especie de patio enorme donde se encontraban numerosos soldados charlando entre ellos.  
Al mirar a la vampira, varios comenzaron a bromear:  
- Nuestra invitada de honor ya llegó! Preparen sus espadas, caballeros, hoy rodarán cabezas. - dijo uno.  
- Gusta un vaso de sangre, Reina Vampiro? - se burló otro a carcajadas.  
- Por qué tan triste, vampira? No te gusta la idea de ver a nuestra bella princesa? - preguntó un soldado escupiendo al piso.  
- Esperemos que su Majestad venga con intenciones de quedarse una larga temporada. - se oyó.  
- Echa de menos a su dulce amante, gran Reina Vampiro? Gobernante de los escalofriantes dulces que matan con abrazos. - se escucharon carcajadas.  
- Nuestra princesa escogió al mismo demonio para embarazarse! Gracias a Glob que no pasó o todos nosotros estaríamos malditos! - gritó uno viejo que le lanzó agua turbia a la cara.  
Marceline estaba muy molesta, pero ya encontraba en calidad de prisionera y no podía ir a golpear a todos esos imbéciles. Además que la hosquedad con la que la miraban le aterraba. Eran tan fríos como había alardeado Laurel una vez y no paraban de burlarse de ella.  
El mensajero se despidió y la dejó junto a un tipo muy alto que parecía ser el jefe, le habían arrancado un ojo y en su lugar había un agujero negro.  
- Mañana a primera hora tendrás audiencia con sus Majestades. - habló mientras le ponía grilletes en las manos.  
- Majestades? La única persona que tiene ese título aquí soy yo, así que más vale que lo sepas. - le advirtió Marceline.  
- No es tu reino. - dijo empujándola hasta una celda y la encerró allí dentro. - Espero que esté cómoda, mi querida Majestad, Reina de los presos y los barrotes. - se burló y salió del lugar.  
La vampiresa durmió en el suelo de su celda, pero no pudo descansar del todo porque cada cierta hora un guardia venía a lanzarle una piedra para despertarla. Así que empezó a idear su plan:  
Una vez que estuviese a solas con los padres de Laurel, los asesinaría y luego iría por la princesa. Pero cómo se quitaría a todos estos payasos de encima? Según había visto al llegar, los guardias estaban por todas partes y aunque se burlaran de sus monarcas los defenderían sin dudar.  
Apenas se puso el sol la levantaron y la hicieron subir miles de escalones hasta llegar a un salón enorme. Marceline conocía ese lugar, allí estaban colgados los retratos de todos los gobernantes del reino y al final de ellos estaba el de Laurel. Y debajo de éste un pequeño cartel decía: Princesa Laurel, la bella.  
- Era de esperarse. - se dijo Marceline con desagrado. El guardia que la acompañaba se dio cuenta de la mueca de asco que puso la vampira y la golpeó en la cabeza. La vampira cayó de rodillas al suelo y el tipo le propinó una cuantas patadas: - Nadie se burla de nuestra princesa! - gritó.  
Cuando acabó, Marceline se puso de pie con dificultad y la condujo hasta otra sala aún más grande. Al final de ella se veía 3 tronos y en uno de ellos estaba el Rey o mejor dicho el padre de Laurel. De la princesa o su madre, no había noticias.  
- Mala señal. - pensó Marceline porque Laurel le había dicho que su padre era el más estricto de todos.  
- Su Gran Majestad. - dijo con voz solemne el guardia mientras hincaba la rodilla izquierda en el suelo. - Hemos traído a Marceline Abadeer, Reina Vampiro y del Dulce Reino ante su presencia, tal y como ordenó. - dijo.  
- Buen trabajo. - dijo el Rey anciano. - Déjanos solos. - ordenó y el guardia se fue. Marceline se acercó ante el rey y este la miró bien. Nunca lo había visto de cerca porque siempre visitó a Laurel cuando sus padres no estaban o nunca se topó con alguno de ellos, pero el rey debía pasar los 50 años.  
- Así que tú eres la Reina Vampiro...esperaba a alguien más...imponente.  
- Siento decepcionarlo. - dijo Marceline.  
- Te han tratado bien? Mi princesita pidió que lo hicieran. - dijo el padre.  
- Oh, sí! Las muestras de afecto que me han dado en su reino son legendarias. - se burló la vampira, pero pareciera que el Rey en verdad se lo creyó.  
- He oído que tienes familia, Abadeer. Mi pequeña Laurie está horrorizada. - dijo el Rey.  
- Se asusta por todo, siempre fue una miedosa.  
- No seas insolente! También sabemos que la llevaron a la Nocheósfera sin ningún tipo de autorización!  
- Intentó matarnos, usted mismo aceptó que la apresáramos.  
- Sí, pero no en ese infierno! Si hubiese sabido que la llevarían hasta allá nunca lo hubiese permitido...tu querida esposa habla de justicia y es así como trata a una princesa? No es ninguna aldeana o una persona ordinaria! Por sus venas corre sangre de los primeros reyes de Ooo y que son mucho más antiguos que los de la Dulce Reina. - alzó la voz.  
- Para qué me quiere aquí? Si quiere matarme, hágalo de una vez. Nunca me ha gustado esperar.  
- Calla...si hubiese querido matarte hubiese mandado a mi mejor asesino a hacer el trabajo mientras dormías, pero mi Laurie no lo permitió.  
- Qué considerada. - se burló Marceline.  
- Cómo osas burlarte de mi hija?!Acaso no te basta con todo el sufrimiento que le hiciste pasar?! - estalló en cólera el padre. - Ella albergó en su vientre al heredero más poderoso de todo Ooo.  
- Muy curioso, lo mismo puedo decir de mi pequeña hija.  
- Tonterías! Tu actual hija no es más que una mezcla horrorosa de sangre vulgar. Mi nieto iba a ser el Rey del Mundo, tenía tu rara condición vampírica demoníaca y en él corría la sangre de los antiguos...  
- Si, si, ya sé. La de los antiguos reyes de Ooo. Conozco la historia de su familia, Majestad. - le interrumpió la vampira.  
- Y dices que esta hija tuya es la heredera más poderosa? No lo creo.  
- Bueno, al menos heredará la belleza de Bonnibel. - sonrió Marceline.  
- Patrañas! Esa Bubblegum no es tan hermosa como lo es mi hija. Y sé que lo sabes, por algo saliste con ella y por eso decidiste tener un heredero.  
- Por supuesto, padre. - dijo Laurel sonriendo mientras entraba en la sala. - Marceline siempre supo que yo era la más linda de todas y por eso no descansó hasta que me obtuvo. - dijo sentándose en uno de los tronos.  
- No fue al revés? - preguntó la vampira levantando una ceja.  
- No que yo lo recuerde. Me pasabas llamando después de lo del lago o no te quieres acordar? - dijo la princesa.  
- Dónde se conocieron, hija mía? - preguntó con curiosidad el Rey.  
- En el Lago Iceberg. Fue ese día que quise ir sin guardaespaldas y no querías dejarme ir porque temías que algo malo me pudiese pasar, te acuerdas padre?  
- Si, si. - dijo el viejo. - Fue justo la semana después de la invasión a una aldea cercana a nosotros.  
- Marceline estaba escribiendo canciones y quedó en shock cuando me vio en bikini. - soltó una risa tímida la chica. - No me quitaba la vista de encima.  
- Siempre te ha gustado exagerar. - agregó la vampira con desagrado.  
- Eso crees? Ay, Laurie. Mi muerto corazón se detiene cada vez que te veo y mi voz se traba cuando quiero hablarte y decirte cuanto te amo...aún recuerdo eso que me dijiste cuando me pediste noviazgo. - se burló Laurel. - Fue muy lindo de tu parte y también la canción que me escribiste.  
- Lo que digas. - se limitó a decir la vampira quien se encontraba avergonzada. - Para qué me quieren aquí? Vayan al grano porque tengo cosas que hacer. - se quejó la rockera.  
- Ah sí? Cómo cuáles? Ponerle las manos encima a otra princesa a escondidas de Peebles? - rió Laurel.  
- Qué vergüenza! Y así te casaste con la pobre de Bubblegum? El matrimonio no es un juego. - gritó el anciano. - Menos mal que no te casaste con esta porquería, Laurie querida.  
- Tenga cuidado con su tono. - advirtió Marceline completamente ofendida.  
- Padre, para que sepas Marceline no es ninguna basura. Puede serlo a veces, pero quién no engañaría a Bubbletonta? Yo no soy tan idiota para no darme cuenta.  
- No la engaño! Tuvimos nuestros problemas, pero no fue engaño! - contó la vampira.  
- A mí la Princesa del Anillo me contó otra cosa. - sonrió triunfante la princesa..  
- Qué?! Por qué hab...Oh my Glob! Ella te ayudó a escapar, no es así? - preguntó la vampiresa.  
- Por supuesto que lo hizo y me contó todos los detalles. No está muy contenta con lo que le hizo Peebles, fue una jugada inteligente traerte de vuelta a su regazo, pero le molestó bastante a la pobre Anillo. - dijo apoyando la cabeza en la mano. - Cuándo aprenderás? Cuando dejarás de romper corazones?  
- Así que la relación que tuviste con mi Laurie fue un juego? - preguntó el Rey molesto.  
- No, padre. Es la única relación real que ha tenido la Reina Vampiro. - le dijo Laurel.  
- No es verdad! Es decir, fue real, pero no fue la única. Estoy casada con Bubblegum, Majestad. Tenemos una hija y planeamos tener más así que no es ningún juego. - le explicó Marceline.  
- Esa bastarda nació por casualidad! Ni siquiera Marceline tenía considerado tener hijos con esa boba. - chilló la joven engreída.  
- Cuida tu lenguaje, hija. No es ningún agrado llamar bastardo a una criatura. - dijo el padre.  
- Menos mal que no has embarazado a nadie más, Marceline. Porque si así fuese, todo Ooo estaría poblado de hijos tuyos! - gritó la princesa. - Esa Danieline es una amenaza para nuestro reino, padre.  
- Tú lo eres! - dijo Marceline. - Está obsesionada conmigo, Majestad y no entiende que ya no me interesa.  
- Admite que es una bastarda! - le dijo Laurel a la vampira. - Tu matrimonio es un chiste y uno muy gracioso.  
- Basta, Laurie. - le reprochó el padre. - Dime, Reina Vampiro. Planeaste tener a esa criatura con la Dulce Reina? - preguntó con tranquilidad el viejo.  
- N-No, es decir sí, pero no en ese...instante. Ósea, si quería tener hijos más adelante, pero...  
- Lo ves, padre?! Te lo dije. - rió Laurel. - Es una bastarda, nunca fue planeada!  
- No le digas así! - gritó Marceline poniéndose furiosa.  
- Lamentable. - se limitó a comentar el Rey. - Un hijo no planeado es una carga siempre.  
- Fue planeada, siempre lo fue...ella es...ella es mi vida. - dijo Marceline.  
- Así como lo es mi pequeña Laurel para mí y lo único que quiero es su felicidad. Como madre debes conocer muy bien el sentimiento. - dijo acariciándole la cabeza a su hija. - No soportaría otra vez ver a mi hija derramar lágrimas por tu culpa.  
- A qué se refiere? - preguntó Marceline. Luego recordó lo que dijo el tipo que la llevó hasta allá y dijo: - No! No pienso casarme con ella.  
- Oh no! No habrá ningún matrimonio porque ya tienes esposa y eso sería ir en contra de las leyes de nuestro señor Glob, Abadeer. - dijo el Rey.  
- Entonces qué? - preguntó la reina. - Basta de juegos! Dígamelo de una buena vez.  
- Ya estoy cansado y viejo. No tengo más hijos que mi pequeña princesa y resulta que ella no ha aceptado a ninguno de los nobles pretendientes que le hemos presentado.  
- Claro que no porque yo tuve una vida y me la quitaron! - dijo Laurel. - Quiero de vuelta lo que alguna vez fue mío por derecho. Marceline miraba sin entender a ambos.  
- Como sabes, no creo que Laurie se case por tu culpa y necesito irme en paz a los brazos de Glob sabiendo que mi sangre perdurará a lo largo de los años y es ahí donde entras tú, Marceline Abadeer.  
- N-No lo entiendo. - dijo la vampira.  
- Te hemos traído aquí para que engendres un heredero.


	8. Chapter 8

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews (: y sobre el número de capítulos, estoy pensando en alargarlo, pero no sobrepasará los 18 o 20. Tampoco quiero que se vuelva eterno y tedioso de leer.**

* * *

- Q-Qué?! - balbuceó Marceline. -N-No es posible! No!  
- Tendrás que hacerlo o mis tropas ni siquiera dejarán vestigios del Dulce Reino. Lo borrarán del mapa y de la historia de Ooo si te niegas. - dijo el Rey sin sorprenderse. - Si accedes, conservaremos tu bobo Dulce Reino intacto con un pacto de no agresión. Luego cuando tu hijo sea mayor de edad tendrá que gobernar el Dulce Reino y ser el legítimo Rey, no Bubblegum o su hermanastra Danieline.  
- Siempre gano, Marceline. - manifestó Laurel. - Lo que yo pido, lo obtengo. - dijo ella.  
- El destino te ha unido a nosotros y es así como nuestra familia ha perdurado a lo largo de nuestra existencia. Iba a tener un nieto, pero lo perdí. Ahora la vida le sonreirá a nuestra estirpe y nos dará otro, con astucia y crueldad. - dijo el rey. Ese era el lema de la familia de Laurel: "Astucia y crueldad", aunque cuando Marceline conoció a Laurel no pensó que la crueldad estuviese presente en ella, ahora sí.  
- Mi futuro nieto ostentará los títulos de Señor de nuestros dominios, Rey Vampiro, Rey de la Nocheósfera y Rey del Dulce Reino. Tendrá el derecho a arrebatarle el trono a esa criatura llamada Danieline con astucia y crueldad.  
- Si, si, ya sé. - dijo Marceline impaciente.  
- Pero considerando que será su hermanastra, quizás lo haga de una manera menos brutal. - mencionó el Rey.  
- Por mí que la borre del Universo, mi futuro hijo no deberá tener contrincantes. - dijo Laurel.  
- Jamás accederé, lo siento. - dijo Marceline. - Así que todas esas ideas locas de maldad y astucia...  
- Astucia y crueldad. - le corrigió el monarca.  
- Lo que sea, no permitiré que eso ocurra. Así que dejen de fantasear todas esas idioteces.  
- Tonta! Estás condenando a muerte a toda tu familia. - expresó el soberano. - Mi Laurie ha dicho que será considerada con Bubblegum. Una vez que mi nieto ascienda al trono y gobierne el Dulce Reino, la mandará a la Nocheósfera y se encargará de que nada le pase a Danieline.  
- Considerada? Y qué rayos sabes tú de consideración? - le preguntó la vampira a la princesa.  
- Bastante! Debería matar a PB de una vez por todas, pero si aceptas la mantendré con vida y prometeré no hacerle daño. Pero! - gritó esto último. - Jamás deberás acercarte a ella.  
- Y como planea su Majestad que tengamos un heredero? - manifestó la reina en tono burlesco.  
- Tráiganlo! - ordenó el soberano golpeando el suelo con su cetro. En ese momento un par de guardias escoltaron al mismo espía que había conducido a Marceline hasta el reino.  
- Ordene, su Majestad. - se arrodilló ante el anciano.  
- Qué has obtenido del Dulce Reino? - preguntó el Rey.  
- Parte del gran experimento de nuestra querida Dulce Reina. - dijo mostrando un frasco transparente con 2 pastillas dentro.  
- No! - gritó Marceline.  
- Lo tenía todo planeado, Marcie...no soy tan tonta, como verás. - rió Laurel. - Parece que no me conoces, lo hice una vez y puedo hacerlo de nuevo.  
- Maldito! - le dijo Marceline al mensajero.  
- Creía que solo fui a dejar un mensaje, Majestad? A veces en verdad es muy estúpida. - rió el mensajero. - Entrar al reino fue muy fácil porque todos tus guardias estaban buscando a nuestra princesa y cuando me agarraron yo ya había entrado al laboratorio de la Dulce Reina. O debería decir Dulce Acabada?  
- En cuanto se enteren de esto... - dijo Marceline.  
- Oh, amenaza todo lo que quieras, Reina Vampiro. Pero si viniese el Dulce Ejército a rescatarte perecerían ante los míos, los sobrepasamos en número e instrucción. Y contamos con todo el apoyo del Duque de la Nuez para vencer. - dijo el Rey. Laurel reía en silencio y hasta los guardias sonreían entre ellos. Los únicos serios eran el Rey y la vampira.  
- Larga vida a nuestra futura Reina Laurel. - dijo el mensajero haciendo reverencia.  
- Gracias, querido súbdito. Creo que me gusta ese título, a ti no Marceline? - le sonrió con amabilidad la princesa.  
- Prefiero Reina Bonnibel Bubblegum, gracias.  
- Guardias. - dijo Laurel y bastó con esa orden para que golpearan a la vampira.  
- Aquí está lo prometido y ahora lárgate de mí vista. - ordenó el Rey al mensajero mientras le lanzaba una bolsa con monedas de oro.  
- No se saldrán con la suya! - les dijo Marceline a todos.  
- No es por venganza lo que estamos haciendo, es por justicia. Glob me arrebató a mi nieto, la Dulce Reina mandó a mi pequeña a ese inframundo y tú abandonaste a mi hija en el peor momento. - justificó el anciano padre.  
- Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? Yo no lo abandoné, ella no quería verme. - expresó la vampiresa.  
- Aun así! Debiste insistir! Sabías lo mal que estaba yo. - dijo Laurel angustiada.  
- Laurel, no empecemos con esto otra vez, quieres? Está más que discutido.  
- Cállate, Marceline! - chilló la princesa.  
- Hija! - se escuchó desde la puerta. Era la madre de Laurel que se acercaba a ellos. - Con qué esta es la Reina Vampiro? Me parece haberla visto antes. - dijo al sentarse. Laurel había heredado la belleza de su madre, pero eso ya no le importaba a Marceline. Todos le parecían igual de odiosos.  
- La decepciono? - preguntó la vampiresa de manera tajante.  
- No. Mi hija te describió tal cual, pero me sorprende que nuestra Laurel se haya fijado alguien con tu sangre. - dijo la madre.  
- Astucia y crueldad. Es justamente lo que tienen los vampiros...nuestra hija es muy observadora. - dijo el Rey. - Así que sé astuta, Reina Vampiro y danos un nieto.  
- Nieto? - preguntó la madre casi con pánico. - Querido, no han pasado demasiadas desgracias en nuestra familia para pedir algo como eso? Pensé que la juzgaríamos por mandar a Laurie a la Nocheósfera sin nuestra autorización.  
- Ya la estamos juzgando y mi sentencia es que engendre un heredero con nuestra hija. Es una orden, si no cumple, todos mueren. - sentenció con seriedad el Rey.  
- Laurie! Eres demasiado joven! - le dijo su madre.  
- También lo era hace 4 años, mujer. No me contradigas. - dijo con enojo el anciano padre. - Además nuestra pequeña estará encantada de ser madre del portador de la sangre de los antiguos...  
- Si, si, los antiguos reyes de Ooo. Ya lo sabemos todos. - dijo Marceline. - Pero creo que su esposa tiene razón, Majestad.  
- Cierra la boca, Marcie. Nunca te quejaste de la idea de tener que embarazarme, así que perfectamente lo harás de nuevo.  
- Lo haría, pero estoy casada y tengo una hija.  
- Oh my Glob! Por qué nadie me había dicho eso? - dijo la madre. - Querido, no puedes obligarla a hacer una cosa así. Estaría en contra de las leyes de Glob porque ya tiene familia y sabes lo que piensa nuestro señor del adulterio.  
- No es adulterio, es justicia. - habló el Rey. - Además poseeremos el Dulce Reino y la Nocheósfera gracias a nuestro futuro nieto.  
- Madre, todos ganamos. Cuál es el problema? - dijo Laurel. - Padre quedará tranquilo, nuestra familia tendrá más territorios y Marceline habrá tenido un hijo con la más hermosa de Ooo.  
- Pero qué hay de esa Reina Rosa y su hija? Quedarán en medio de la nada por nuestra culpa! - lamentó la esposa del Rey. - Querido, nuestra familia siempre ha sido aliada del Dulce Reino y hacer algo como esto sería quebrar nuestras relaciones. - dijo la madre.  
- Nuestra amistad con ese reino se rompió cuando mandaron a Laurie a la Nocheósfera! - gritó el Rey.  
- Estoy exigiendo algo que me pertenece! Yo tenía una vida con Marceline, pero la estúpida de Bubblegum me la arrebató! - chilló Laurel con rabia levantándose del trono. - Guardias! Lleven a la Reina Vampiro a mi habitación. - ordenó finalmente. Los guardias obedecieron y se llevaron a la vampira, a lo lejos escuchó como sus padres se ponían a discutir el asunto con la princesa.  
La lanzaron a la habitación con brusquedad. No había nadie, estaba aun con las manos atadas, pero podría convertirse en un monstruo y así soltarse. Luego mataría a los reyes y a la princesa, pero un sentimiento de culpa la invadió. - Demonios, PB. - pensó Marceline. Bubblegum le dijo que no le permitiría matar a nadie allí sino que iba a intentar hablar y arreglar los problemas, pero al parecer eso no era una opción para esa familia. La madre de Laurel estuvo cerca de salvarla, pero el Rey es tan terco y vengativo como Laurel y no la escucharon.  
- Qué demonios haré ahora? - suspiró la vampira al sentarse al borde de la cama. La puerta se abrió lentamente.  
- Marceline...solo quiero decirte que no fue idea mía lo de tener un hijo. Cuando le conté a mi padre enloqueció con la idea de...  
- Y por qué le contaste? - dijo Marceline siendo desatada por la princesa.  
- Maldita sea, no fue mi intención! Me invadieron con preguntas cuando llegué y...no entendían por qué hablaba tanto de ti. - dijo Laurel. - A mí me bastaba con declarar la guerra.  
- Siempre tan pacífica.  
- Por supuesto. - dijo la princesa al mismo tiempo que la ponía de espaldas contra la cama y se subía encima de ella. - Empezamos con nuestro deber, amorcito? - comenzó besarla con desesperación.  
- N-No creo que...no tengo ganas. - dijo la vampira.  
- Vamos Marceline, no seas aguafiestas. Es tan solo una vez!  
- Dije que no.  
- Te encanta esto, será como los viejos tiempos. - dijo la chica mientras le sacaba la camiseta, pero Marceline se asustó cuando la princesa pegó un grito y se alejó de ella.  
- Quién te hizo esto?! - se enojó la joven al ver que el cuerpo de la vampira estaba con cortes y moretones.  
- Unos idiotas cuando llegué.  
- Oh Glob! Esto no se quedará así, haré que les corten las manos! Mañana mismo me dirás quienes fueron para que... - Laurel fue silenciada con un beso de la vampira y luego ésta fue al baño. Rápidamente Laurel se tragó una de las pastillas, se desnudó y se acostó bajo las sábanas a esperar a Marceline. Cuando la vampira salió del baño, se metió en la cama y se subió encima. Al fin estaba dentro de la princesa, después de tanto tiempo volvía a sentir esa sensación que solo se la reservaba a la vampira. No sabía lo que era y le gustaba, pero nunca lo admitiría ante la chica. Si llegaba a hacerlo, lo más probable es que Laurel no la soltaría jamás porque se sentiría única. Pero eso no era verdad, Bonnie también le hacía sentir cosas distintas, pero nada como aquello.  
- M-Marcie...n-no tan...fuerte. - le dijo Laurel abrazando a la vampira. - Marcie! - le gritó.  
- Qué? - dijo molesta la vampiresa.  
- Más...lento. - le pidió la princesa. Qué era lo que le gustaba tanto a la vampira? La echaba de menos? El sexo con Laurel siempre le gustó, pero nunca supo por qué.  
- Me gusta así. - dijo Marceline sin parar.  
- Duele. - dijo la princesa intentando hacer que se detuviera.  
- Eso es...lo mejor de todo. - rió la vampira. - Oh Glob...Laurie eres tan...exquisita. - dijo aumentando el ritmo.  
- Glob! P-Para! - chilló la chica.  
- No.  
- E-Es una orden!  
- A mí no me da órdenes una princesa. - bramó Marceline sin hacerle caso.  
- Basta ya! - le gritó la joven presumida mientras le golpeaba la espalda con los puños.  
- Maldición, Laurel! - se enojó la vampira. - Bonnie nunca se ha quejado.  
- P-Puedes dejar de...hablar de ella? - se enojó la chica vanidosa. - La odio.  
- Por qué? - preguntó la vampira. - Estarás en las mismas condiciones, es decir, tendrás un hijo mío como ella.  
- La amas...a mí no. - dijo ella mirándola seriamente. Marceline paró y se quedó mirándola.  
- Laurie...  
- Sé que ya nunca podré recuperar lo que tuve alguna vez contigo, pero puedes dejar de nombrarla? Haces que en verdad quiera matarla. - se puso seria la princesa. La vampira la besó.  
- De acuerdo. - dijo la Reina Vampiro continuando.  
- M-Marceline. - dijo en un suspiro Laurel.  
- Si? - preguntó la rockera.  
- T-Te amo...n-no lo olvides. - gimió y abrió más sus piernas.  
- Excelente. - dijo Marceline entrando más en ella y no la soltó hasta el amanecer.

Al día siguiente, Marceline fue obligada a escribirle una carta a Peebles para que la joven reina no cometiera ninguna imprudencia. Le ordenaron ser clara y concisa porque el objetivo era hacerle saber que se quedaría por un tiempo allí y que se encontraba bien:  
Querida Bonnie:  
Me han tratado bien aquí, los reyes son muy accesibles. Actualmente estoy negociando una propuesta para evitar un conflicto entre los 2 reinos y puedo decirte que lo lograremos, pero no sé cuándo podría terminar esto. Así que quédate tranquila, yo solucionaré todo. Te extraño y también a Danie, espero volver pronto a casa.  
Con amor,  
Marcie.  
- Bien. - dijo el padre de la princesa al ver que Marceline le pasaba la nota a un mensajero. - Ahora a esperar. Si cumpliste con tus obligaciones, cumpliremos nuestro trato. - le recordó el Rey.  
- No te decepcionará, padre. - dijo Laurel sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
- Tendrá al heredero, se lo garantizo. - dijo Marceline.  
- Haces bien, Reina Vampiro. Mi reino no lo olvidará. - dijo el Rey. - Todo Ooo conocerá el poderío de tu heredero.  
-Lo sé. - dijo Marceline sin darle importancia.  
- Deberías divorciarte de esa tal Bubblegum y tomar a Laurel por esposa, te recibiríamos con los brazos abiertos. - dijo el anciano.  
- Amo a mi esposa y todo lo que he hecho es para salvar su vida y la de mi hija. No quiero que sus vidas se vean amenazadas por mi culpa.  
- Inteligente elección. - dijo el Rey.  
- Con su permiso. - dijo Marceline retirándose.  
- Hey, vas a desayunar? - le preguntó Laurel al alcanzarla.  
- Escucha Laurel, si accedí fue porque estoy obligada a hacerlo. No porque haya hecho esto significa que estamos saliendo otra vez.  
- Lo sé, pero seré la madre de tu hijo!  
- Y eso qué? Podría embarazar a la Princesa Salvaje y aun así seguiría sin importarme. - dijo la vampira yéndose. Mintió, si le importaba, pero no ella sino el hecho de tener un hijo y tener que dejarlo al cuidado de esa familia de locos. Será un sanguinario como esos malditos soldados? Definitivamente se encargarían de potenciarle toda la maldad vampírica y demoniaca con la que saldría. - Pero Danie sería más fuerte. - pensó la vampira, por el hecho de que su hija fue concebida cuando PB ya era vampira así que tiene 100% sangre vampiro. Por el contrario, este hijo sería mitad vampiro, pero con una crianza feroz.  
La vampira se puso un sombrero y voló hasta el tejado para sentarse junto a una gárgola. Admiraba el horizonte mientras pensaba que si le había fallado a Bubblegum. Cayó ante las pretensiones de sus enemigos, tuvo que ceder ante ellos y sin ni siquiera dañarlos físicamente. Le daba rabia, qué pensaría Danie cuando fuese mayor al enterarse que tiene que renunciar a su derecho de reina para dárselo a ese maldito demonio? Porque de seguro será un demonio, pensaba la vampira. - Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos. - se dijo.  
- Marceline! - escuchó desde una de las habitaciones. Había olvidado lo demandante que era Laurel a veces, así que no le quedó más remedio que ir volando directo al balcón de la chica.  
- Ahí estas! - dijo en cuanto la vio. - Mira lo que te traje. - dijo mostrándole un viejo oso de peluche.  
- Hambo! - dijo Marceline impresionada. - C-Cómo lo conseguiste?! - dijo ella.  
- Lo encontramos en la Ciudad de los Ladrones hace cómo medio año atrás. Mi ejército saqueó todo el lugar y estaba en uno de los puestos del mercado. Yo misma organicé la contienda. - mencionó toda orgullosa.  
- T-Tú...diriges ataques? - preguntó la vampiresa.  
- Por supuesto. Tengo mucha experiencia en las invasiones y he demostrado ser una gran líder en el campo de batalla. - sonrió satisfecha. Si Marceline no hubiese aceptado las condiciones, hubiesen perdido la guerra. Bubblegum nunca ha liderado un ataque militar mientras que la joven princesa se la pasaba invadiendo ciudades por órdenes de su padre. - El viejo debe estar orgulloso. - pensó Marceline.  
- Cómo sabes, es de familia que seamos tan diestros en el arte de la guerra. - dijo Laurel. - Estoy segura que nuestro hijo también lo será.  
- Eso se espera. - opinó la vampira mirando a Hambo. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo había visto y todo por culpa del idiota de Ash.  
- Sé que se lo darás a Danie. Hubiese preferido guardarlo para nuestro hijo, pero él tendrá más que un viejo oso de mil años de edad.  
- No es un simple oso! Es mío y sí, se lo daré a Danie.  
- Cómo quieras. Tu Danie puede quedarse con sus muñecas, mi hijo comandará tropas apenas comience a hablar.  
- Cómo estás segura de que será niño y no niña?  
- Estuve a punto de dar a luz a un hijo una vez, no tendría por qué ser diferente en esta ocasión.  
- Las reglas del juego podrían cambiar.  
- Niño,niña da igual lo que sea. Será gobernante del Dulce Reino de todas maneras, mientras que Danieline tendrá que mendigar por las calles del reino mientras que su madre permanece en la Nocheósfera sin hacer nada por evitarlo.  
- Te olvidas de mí.  
- Ah! Cierto, tú y yo estaremos ocupadas engendrando más hijos.  
- Eso crees? Siempre tuviste mucha imaginación, Laurie.  
- No es imaginación, será realidad. Te guste o no, acabas de condenar al Dulce Reino de igual manera. - dijo la princesa. - Yo misma me reiré en la cara de Peebles en 18 años más cuando se entere que tuvimos un hijo y será más legítimo que la pequeña bastarda.  
- No le digas así! - dijo la vampira poniendo los ojos rojos y ahorcándola. - Estoy harta de que la ofendas!  
- Quítame las manos de encima! - gritó la chica zafándose y tomando una gran bocanada de aire. - M-Mi padre se enterará de esto! - dijo con pánico.  
- Hazlo, no me importa. No puedes permitir que me hagan daño, te importo demasiado.  
- Piensa lo que quieras. - y Laurel dejó la habitación.  
Marceline suspiró y se sentó en el suelo. Si había cumplido con su deber, perfectamente podrían acabar con ella y su vida solo dependía de Laurel. No le simpatizaba al Rey y ni a sus guardias, así que si quería mantenerse con vida en ese lugar, debía tranquilizarse y no volver a cometer actos arrebatados. Un paso en falso y podía caer en una desgracia mil veces peor que la actual.


	9. Chapter 9

El trato con Marceline había cambiado totalmente desde que mandó la carta al Dulce Reino, ya habían pasado meses de aquello y hasta comía con la familia real. Incluso los guardias la trataban con respeto y ya no le hacían muecas o gestos burlones cuando pasaba frente a ellos.  
Aunque estaba cómoda en el lugar echaba de menos a Bonnie, extrañaba su sonrisa, su cabello, su dulce aroma y su preocupación constante por todo. También a Danie, habría aprendido más palabras en su ausencia? Porque la última vez le había escuchado decir Entita para referirse al leal mayordomo. Se le tenía estrictamente prohibido dejar el Castillo Negro, pero quién se daría cuenta si es que estuviese ausente unas horas? Usó su invisibilidad y voló hasta llegar al Dulce Reino. Cuando llegó vio que algunos dulces estaban recibiendo instrucción militar y otros se dedicaban a fortificar las murallas, definitivamente Bubblegum no estaba perdiendo el tiempo.  
- Dijo que volvería. - escuchó la voz de Peebles desde un balcón. - Pero ya lleva mucho tiempo allá...y si jamás regresa? - dudó.  
- Lo hará Dulce Reina, pero considere que la familia de la princesa es muy caprichosa. No soltarán a la Reina Vampiro hasta haber sacado provecho de algo.  
- Debimos haberlos exterminado hace siglos.  
- Era imposible, fueron y son la familia más poderosa de Ooo. Sus territorios son más extensos que los nuestros, pero siempre han sido vasallos del Dulce Reino. Si Marceline se hubiese casado con la Princesa Laurel hace años, las cosas serían muy diferentes.  
- A qué te refieres?  
- Usted seguiría siendo princesa. Mientras que Laurel hubiese sido reina gracias a Marceline, por lo que tendría un rango mucho más elevado que el suyo y sería la monarca más influyente de Ooo.  
- Qué horror! Laurel sería una reina terrible!  
- Y si Laurel hubiese sido madre, ese hijo sería un tirano. Se lo aseguro, ni la misma Reina Vampiro hubiese impedido eso. - dijo Mentita ordenando los libros de PB. - Marceline ha cambiado mucho con usted, Dulce Reina. Si nunca la hubiese conocido, la Reina Vampiro sería una completa engreída igual que todos en esa familia.  
- No me imagino a Marceline con ella.  
- Ni yo, nunca sabremos qué vio nuestra Reina Vampiro en una chica tan desagradable como esa princesa.  
- Ella no era así, antes era amable conmigo.  
- Majestad, esa chica nunca fue amable con nadie. Fue su amiga, sí, pero luego mostró su verdadera faceta cuando empezó a burlarse de usted. Los verdaderos amigos nunca hacen eso.  
- Esa familia es tan extraña.  
- Están malditos. Muchos dicen que hacen pactos con el Lich para mantenerse con vida.  
- Y si fue Laurel la que soltó al Lich la primera vez que atacó?  
- Imposible, Majestad. Esa chiquilla no podría convencer ni a un oso para que se lance al agua por ella.  
- Glob! Quizás que cosas horribles le estarán haciendo a Marceline.  
- Tranquila, reina. Estamos hablando de Laurel. - dijo Mentita e hizo una pausa. - Nunca le haría daño a su Majestad.  
- Si, pero la última vez ella int...  
- La última vez fue algo precipitado. Hablamos de Laurel, la princesa debe estar complacida de tener a la Reina Vampiro en su castillo otra vez...no le harán nada.  
- Eso espero. - suspiró Peebles.  
- Glob sabe por qué hace las cosas, Majestad. - dijo el mayordomo, pero se calló cuando escuchó que Danie empezó a reír de la nada.  
- Marceline? - preguntó PB. Mentita examinó toda la habitación con la vista y no halló nada raro.  
- Majestad... - dijo el mayordomo.  
- Shhh! Creo que está aquí. - dijo Bubblegum. - Marceline? - insistió. La rockera se quedó inmóvil para evitar ser descubierta porque no quería tener que dar explicaciones en ese momento, ni decir por qué aún no podía volver a casa.  
- Quizás la princesa Danieline está de buen humor hoy, Majestad. De haber sido Marceline se hubiese presentado ahora mismo. - dijo el súbdito.  
- Si, tienes razón. - dijo con pena Peebles.  
- Dulce Reina, siéntese mientras yo ordeno su habitación. - dijo acercando una silla para la chica.  
- Su ausencia me mata. - confesó débilmente PB, casi a punto de llorar, pero Mentita la fue a tranquilizar. Marceline quería ir a abrazarla porque no soportaba verla así, pero no podía hacerlo y eso la frustró.  
Al volver al Castillo Negro, Marceline vio que todo el mundo corría por todas partes y gritaban algo. - Qué rayos pasa ahora? - se preguntó fastidiada mientras se recostaba en la cama de Laurel.  
- Reina Vampiro! Al fin la encontramos! - dijo un guardia abriendo la puerta. - Venga conmigo por favor.  
- Me puedes explicar qué es todo este escándalo? - preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba dispuesta a seguirlo.  
- Nuestro Rey solicita su presencia de manera urgente. - habló el guardia. Marceline lo siguió hasta esa enorme sala con los 3 tronos donde estaban el Rey, la Reina y Laurel.  
- Por fin apareces! - dijo Laurel. - Te hemos estado buscando por horas!.  
- Ah...e-estaba en...en..el tejado, sí. Ya sabes que me gusta la soledad.  
- Muy bien. Ya que está aquí, por qué no le das tú misma la noticia, Laurie? - dijo el Rey.  
- El médico de la corte dijo que estoy embarazada. - sonrió con malicia la princesa. - No es eso maravilloso?  
- Impresionante. - se limitó a decir la vampira sin el menor interés. - Mierda! - pensó.  
- Has cumplido con el trato, Marceline Abadeer y soy un hombre de honor, así que puedes irte mañana a primera hora. Tu bobo reino estará en paz. - dijo el anciano. La madre de Laurel no parecía tan contenta como los demás, en su cara se notaba la angustia o más bien lástima.  
- Que se quede! - ordenó Laurel.  
- No! Eso es lo que acordamos. - gruño Marceline.  
- Tiene que ayudarme a criarlo! No sé cómo funcionan los vampiros! - dijo la princesa.  
- No es mi problema y no es vampiro, es mestizo! - agregó la chica muerta.  
- Lo que sea. - dijo la princesa.  
- Laurie cariño, si hicimos una promesa tenemos que cumplirla. - dijo el anciano con suavidad.  
- Lo sé, pero tiene que quedarse! También es su hijo! - chilló la joven princesa. - Padre, cómo quieres que mi hijo sea un gran gobernante si Marceline está ausente? No sería bueno para su estado emocional y jamás será poderoso si no aprende a usar sus habilidades vampíricas.  
- Tengo que cuidar a mi familia, Majestad. - le dijo Marceline al viejo.  
- Me importa un cuerno tu estúpida familia, tienes una nueva y debes que hacerte cargo! - le gritó la joven.  
- Hija, no estás siendo cortés. - le dijo la madre.  
- Al diablo con la cortesía! - exclamó Laurel. - Te quedas o yo misma mandaré un ejército a destruir el Dulce Reino.  
- Hazlo y juro por Glob que te corto la garganta. - dijo con maldad la chica vampiro. Laurel se quedó callada y su padre quedó asombrado.  
- Esta chica tiene astucia y crueldad! - dijo el Rey fascinado. - Ahora sé por qué te fijaste en la chica Abadeer, mi querida Laurie. Pero me temo que la Reina Vampiro tiene razón. Tenemos que cumplir con nuestra parte del trato.  
- No me interesa! - gritó Laurel tan fuerte que su voz sonó casi por todo el castillo. - Ordeno que se quede o quemaré todo este puto castillo! - amenazó.  
- H-Hija! - dijo su madre con horror.  
- Se queda o todos sumimos las consecuencias! - lanzó otro grito la princesa. Mientras que la madre de Laurel estaba escandalizada, por alguna razón el padre se lo tomaba con tranquilidad y solo se limitaba a mirar a la vampira, como si de alguna manera le estuviera diciendo que ella tenía la última palabra. La rockera sentía la presión de ambos padres y la de Laurel, que estaba esperando impaciente por una respuesta. La chica mitad demonio respiró hondo y mordiéndose el labio inferior se dedicó a pensarlo unos minutos más.  
- Maldición! Bien...me quedaré. - dijo la vampira enojada. - Pero no creas que me quedo por ti, sino por él y exijo poder visitar a Bonnie cuando se me plazca.  
- Quién es Bonnie? - preguntó el anciano padre.  
- La idiota de Bubblegum. - respondió Laurel. - Bien, bien, como quieras. - dijo impaciente a la vampira.  
- Y no tengo ningún otro deber más que dedicarme a cuidar de mi hijo, espero que lo tengas claro. - agregó la vampira.  
- Entonces aceptas? - dijo Laurel con aires de triunfo.  
- Si, te doy mi palabra. - dijo Marceline.  
- Interesante! Será grandioso tenerte medio año con nosotros, Marcie. - rió Laurel.  
- Qué?  
- Si, tú misma has dicho que te quedarás a cuidar de él, por lo que faltan varios meses para que nazca.  
- Es cierto.- dijo el Rey. - Laurie está en lo cierto, tú misma has dicho que te quedarás a cuidarlo.  
- P-Pero yo...yo me refería a...  
- Jajajaja, pobre Marcie. No mide sus palabras antes de soltarlas. Acabo de usar la astucia de mi familia - rió Laurel.  
- Demonios! - soltó la vampira sintiéndose como una tonta.  
- Que no se discuta más, ha prevalecido la astucia de mi hija. Reina Vampiro, te quedas. - sentenció el Rey con seriedad. Laurel dio un salto de alegría al mismo tiempo que su padre dejaba la sala, pero la madre no demostraba alegría alguna y miraba a Marceline con pena. Tal vez sentía que el padre y su hija eran demasiado injustos con la vampira, pero como eran fuertes de carácter poco podía hacer por ella.  
- Esta es la mejor noticia que he recibido desde que colgaron a mi primo por traición! - dio palmadas de alegría la chica. - Será una experiencia maravillosa. - le dijo a su ex.  
- No sabes cómo tiemblo de emoción. - dijo sarcásticamente la Reina Vampiro.  
- No seas amargada, Marceline! Esta experiencia te ayudará a ser mejor madre y así preocuparte más de tu bastarda.  
- Basta! - gritó la vampira que hasta la madre de la princesa se asustó.  
- Laurie, deja de insultar a su hija. Ya le has hecho suficiente daño con separarla de su familia. - habló la madre con severidad. - No hagas que la situación sea más desagradable de lo que ya es. - y se retiró del lugar.  
- Tiene razón...madura de una vez. - gruñó la vampira.  
- Tú? Hablándome de madurez? Como si supieras que significa esa palabra. - soltó Laurel riendo maliciosamente. Una vez más la chica engreída se sintió ganadora.

Al pasar unas cuantas semanas después, la relación entre Marceline y Laurel no varió mucho. La vanidosa princesa intentaba agradarle a la vampira a toda costa, pero Marceline la evitaba. Así que la rockera pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola, hasta que un día alguien vino a visitarla:  
- Finn, el héroe humano, solicita la presencia de la Reina Vampiro. - dijo un mayordomo en medio del almuerzo en el que solo estaban Laurel y la vampira.  
- Permiso denegado. - dijo la princesa tomando un sorbo de sopa.  
- No puedes hacer eso! - le gritó la vampira.  
- Por supuesto que sí, mientras mis padres no están el castillo yo soy la que está a cargo. - habló la chica.  
- Necesito hablar con alguien...aquí no hay nadie más que tú, tu familia y esos estúpidos guardias.  
- Me tienes a mí.  
- No es lo mismo. P-Por favor...t-te lo pido.  
- Interesante! Qué me darías a cambio? - sonrió la princesa.  
- Lo que tú quieras.  
- Hecho! Puedes ir a ver a Frank. - agregó la chica. - En la noche veré que puedo pedirte. - se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reírse.  
Marceline fue volando a ver al chico y allí estaba. No tenía ni su espada ni su mochila con él ya que lo más probable es que los guardias se las hayan quitado en el control de seguridad.  
- Finn! - dijo Marceline con alegría.  
- Marcie! Glob, estás bien! - dijo el chico entusiasmado.  
- Claro que sí, qué esperabas enano?  
- Temíamos que ya te hubiesen...no sé...puesto en un calabozo o algo.  
- Temíamos?  
- Si, me envía PB. - le explicó el chico. - Está muy preocupada por ti, ya llevas un buen tiempo aquí...qué sucede?  
- Ah? Emmm...negociaciones, ya sabes. - fingió reír la vampira. - Son muy indecisos.  
- Bueno, PB me manda a buscarte. Quiere que vuelvas a casa.  
- No puedo, Finn! N-No ahora...  
- Por qué? Qué es lo que pasa? Haz que se decidan de una vez, Marcie.  
- No puede, humano. - dijo Laurel entrando en escena. - Marceline tiene que cumplir ciertas obligaciones.  
- Obligaciones? Ya suéltenla de una vez! - exclamó el chico casi perdiendo la compostura. - No pueden tenerla encerrada como si se tratase de un insecto! Déjenla ir.  
- Jamás. Ella misma acepto hacerse cargo de su hijo. - mencionó la joven.  
- Hijo? Marceline de qué habla? - dijo el chico con la boca abierta sin entender ni una palabra.  
- Laurel está embarazada...era la única manera para que no destruyeran el Dulce Reino. - dijo Marceline en voz baja. Finn estaba paralizado.  
- U-Un hijo?! Tuyo?! Santo Glob, Marceline! - se le escapó al chico. - Peebles...  
- No debe enterarse. - dijo la vampira avergonzada.  
- Espero que puedas confiar en Frank, Marcie. Porque nadie se salvará de la ira de Bubblegum si es que esa imbécil se entera. - se burló la chica engreída.  
- Cállate. - le ordenó la vampira. - Solo te dedicas a empeorar las cosas!  
- No, podría arruinar tu vida si es que quisiera...puedo ir donde PB y decirle todo yo misma, pero soy demasiado buena persona para hacer algo tan malo como eso. - dijo orgullosa.  
- Puedes dejarnos a solas? - le pidió Marceline. - Te lo ruego.  
- Como quieras, pero las cosas no van a cambiaaar. - entonó Laurel como si se tratase de una canción y se largó por donde mismo llegó.  
- Marcie, esto es gravísimo. - dijo el héroe.  
- Lo sé, pero qué querías que hiciera? Jamás permitiría que todo el reino sufriera por mi culpa.  
- Pero Marcie, no fue tu culpa que Laurel volviera a ser ella porque Hunson fue el que falló con eso del entrenamiento o lo que sea.  
- Lo sé, pero por mi culpa ella odia tanto a Peebles. - se lamentó la chica muerta. - Glob! Si hubiese arreglado esto antes de conocer a Bonnie...  
- No hubiese servido de nada, estaría igual de loca por ti como lo está ahora. - expresó el niño rubio. - Jamás creí que esa chica seguiría con esto.  
- Pensé que todo terminaría con lo que le hizo mi padre, pero ahora resulta que empeoró y... - se detuvo la vampira y suspiró. - Por un momento consideré... la idea de acabar con ella. - dijo en voz baja.  
- M-Matarla? - preguntó el chico con espanto. - N-No puedes, Marcie! Eso sería horrible! Qué pensarían en el Dulce Reino de ti?  
- Lo sé y por eso no lo hice. Le prometí a Bonnie que no lo haría, pero mira a dónde me ha llevado esto.  
- Ese bebé no tiene la culpa.  
- Ya sé y por eso tengo que evitar que Laurel se quede con él. - susurró Marceline. - Será una bestia asesina si lo dejo aquí y jamás me perdonaría eso.  
- Entonces que propones? - preguntó el chico en voz baja.  
- He estado pensando y este es mi plan: Esperaré a que nazca, luego de unos días se lo quitaré y le haré creer alguien lo mató. Cuando me suelten lo llevaré conmigo al Dulce Reino y lo mantendré junto a mí.  
- No es muy cruel hacerle creer a una madre que su hijo está muerto?  
- Créeme que ese bebé preferirá estar muerto que quedarse un par de horas con alguien como Laurel. - le explicó la vampiresa. - Hace años atrás, Laurel hubiera sido una excelente madre, pero actualmente no es ni la mitad de lo que fue. Se ha vuelto impaciente, egoísta e infantil...no está en condiciones ni de cuidar a una mosca.  
- Bien y qué hay de PB? Cómo le explicarás de dónde salió el bebé?  
- No le diremos nada. Apenas lleguemos al Dulce Reino, se lo encargaré a alguien de confianza y cuando ese niño tenga la edad suficiente...yo misma le contaré todo a él y también a PB.  
- Suena bien, pero hay algo que no has considerado...qué pasa si sale parecido a ti? Es decir, tus rasgos son innegables y si es mitad vampiro tendrán que tener un cuidado especial con él.  
- Mmmm, en eso tienes razón. Creo que debería encargarle a mi padre esa labor.  
- T-Tú padre? Hunson? No es la Nocheósfera demasiado aterradora para llevar niños allí?  
- Yo pasé un buen tiempo con mi padre allá y no es un mal lugar, sobre todo si estás con alguien tan respetado como lo es un Abadeer. Además que mi papá podrá enseñarle cosas y como tendrá sangre demoniaca se llevarán muy bien.  
- En eso tienes razón, pero qué dirá Hunson de esto?  
- Nada, no podrá decir nada porque después de todo será su nieto.  
- Uff, estará hecho un caos con tantos nietos. - rió el humano.  
- Ya quiero ver qué cara pone cuando le dé la noticia. - se rió también la vampira.  
- P-Pero querrás a ese bebé tanto como Danie, verdad?  
- Obvio que si, Finn. Tiene mi sangre y es tan mío como mi bajo.  
- O-Ósea que tú y Laurel...ustedes...?  
- Si, Finn. Así es como nacen los bebés.  
- Ya lo sé, pero tú...ella...  
- Fue solo sexo, nada más que eso.  
- Bien, solo quería asegurarme. - dijo satisfecho. - Porque esa tipa está loca por ti y siempre pasa que...  
- No tienes de qué preocuparte. Es mi ex, pero no me interesa ni en lo más mínimo.  
- Y ahora qué hacemos?  
- Primero iremos a ver a Peebles...necesito tiempo e inventar algo para justificar estos 5 meses.  
- Será difícil. - dijo Finn rascándose la cabeza. - Eh...podríamos decirle que Laurel quiere que pases todo ese tiempo con ella a cambio de no iniciar una guerra.  
- Excelente! Sería algo muy típico de Laurel. - le dijo al chico.  
- Podrías mandar a pedir mis cosas? Me siento desnudo sin ellas. - confesó el héroe.  
- Claro. - dijo Marcie dejando al chico solo por unos instantes y volvió con las pertenencias de éste. - Andando! - exclamó la vampira tomando al héroe por el brazo hasta llegar al balcón, pero antes se puso una capucha para protegerse.  
- Q-Quieres que vayamos ahora mismo? No le avisarás a Laurel primero? - le preguntó con preocupación. - Podría armar un escándalo si te vas sin avisarle antes.  
- Nah. Dijo que me dejaría ver a Bonnie cuando yo quisiera. Vamos. - dijo agarrando a su amigo y se elevaron por los cielos.


	10. Chapter 10

- Marceline! - saltó Peebles a los brazos de la vampira. - Oh Glob, muchas gracias por traerla de vuelta, Finn.  
- No hay de qué. - dijo el héroe.  
- Cariño...hay algo que tengo que decirte.  
- Ahora no, Marcie. Esto requiere ser celebrado! - dijo la joven reina. - Mentita! - llamó al dulce.  
- Majestad? - preguntó la menta.  
- Organiza una cena en nombre de Marceline! - ordenó PB. - Acaba de llegar, no es grandioso?  
- Claro que sí, Dulce Reina. Ahora mismo iré a la cocina.  
- Bonnie... - volvió a insistir la vampira.  
- Meine liebe, ve a descansar. Te despertaré cuando esté todo listo. - dijo Bubblegum muy animada.  
- PB, Marcie tiene algo que decirte. - dijo Finn.  
- Después me lo podrás decir, cariño. Debo ir a hacer los preparativos. - le dijo a la vampira y salió de la habitación.  
- Pero PB... - no alcanzó a decir la vampira.  
- Pobre...no quiero ni imaginarme que cara pondrá cuando le cuentes. - comentó el chico.  
- Esto será más difícil de lo creí. - suspiró Marceline.  
- Te refieres a decirle que tendrás que volver o intentar hablar con ella?  
- Ambas cosas. - afirmó la vampira. Finn le trajo a su pequeña y al sostenerla entre sus brazos, Danie le sonrió y dijo:  
- Mamá.  
- Oooh te extrañé mucho, cosita. - dijo la Reina Vampiro dándole besitos. Su hija se estaba riendo, pero soltó un gran bostezo.  
- Por qué no tomamos una siesta juntas? - le dijo la vampira bostezando igualmente. Se recostó en la cama junto con Danie, la abrazó y ambas se quedaron dormidas. Finn le dijo algo, pero no pudo ponerle atención porque el sueño la derrotó.  
La voz de su amigo la despertó horas más tarde e hizo que se levantara de la cama de mala gana y dejó a Danie, quien seguía durmiendo, en la cuna.  
- Dormiste 3 horas! - exclamó riendo el héroe. - No te dejan dormir allá?  
- Estoy tensa todo el día y no puedo relajarme. Me vigilan todo el tiempo.  
- Duermes sola o con...? - no se atrevió a preguntar el niño.  
- Con Laurel.  
- Y ella...ustedes hacen...?  
- No! La última vez que me lo pidió le dije que si no se callaba la ahogaría con la almohada. - admitió la vampira. Finn se rió a carcajadas.  
- Qué hora es? - preguntó la vampira tratando de arreglarse el cabello revuelto.  
- Hora de aven... - pero Finn no quiso terminar la frase en cuanto la vampira lo miró con frialdad. Al parecer no estaba para chistes.  
- Hablo enserio. - manifestó la Reina Vampiro.  
- Van a ser las 5 de la tarde. - le contestó el humano. - Bonnie quiere que bajes al Gran Comedor ahora mismo...decidió que no haría una cena sino una merienda.  
- Qué curioso.  
- Si, dijo si hacía una cena en la noche tendría menos tiempo de...no sé qué dijo... - admitió confuso el chico.  
- Es muy lista. - rió Marceline entendiendo perfectamente la idea de su esposa. Cuando fue al comedor, se sentó en la cabecera y frente a la mesa vio que estaban los más exquisitos manjares que jamás había visto en su vida. Todos eran rojos, especialmente coloreados para la vampira.  
- Marceline, es un agrado tener con nosotros en casa otra vez. - dijo Bonnibel levantando su copa con champán. - No sabes lo feliz que me haces y lo tranquila que me siento a tu lado.  
- Bonnie... - dijo la vampira y notó como los demás la estaban mirando: Flame Princess, LSP, Arcoiris, Jake, Finn y Mentita.  
- Recuerdas nuestro primer beso, Marcie? - preguntó interesada la joven reina.  
- Por supuesto que sí, fue cuando me quedé a dormir aquí por primera vez. - dijo la vampira mirando al su alrededor.  
- Y desde entonces no nos hemos separado realmente. - dijo Peebles muy sonriente. - Brindemos por eso. - todos alzaron sus copas y las entrechocaron. Los invitados bebieron de sus copas, excepto PB, que a pesar de estar muy emocionada no tenía ganas de hacerlo.  
- B-Bonnie respecto a eso...hay algo que tengo que decirte. - le contó la vampira.  
- Ah sí, qué tenías que decirme? - preguntó la Dulce Reina.  
- N-No puedo quedarme. - admitió la vampira.  
- Qué?! P-Por qué no? - dijo Bonnibel confundida. - Pero si le ordené a Finn que te trajera.  
- Lo hice, Dulce Reina. Pero Marcie tiene que quedarse allá por el bien del Dulce Reino. - explicó el humano.  
- Oh my Glob! Por qué tendría que volver a ese horrible lugar? - preguntó LSP.  
- Si no vuelvo, Laurel dijo que arrasaría con todo. - le dijo Marceline a Bonnie. - L-Lo siento, PB. - se disculpó. Bubblegum la miró con decepción, pero no porque estuviera decepcionada de la vampira, sino que por un momento creyó que todos sus problemas habían desaparecido.  
- Cuanto tiempo tienes que quedarte? - le preguntó Flame Princess a la Reina Vampiro.  
- Medio año por lo menos. - respondió la vampira.  
- Medio año?! Imposible! - exclamó PB.  
- Glob! Finn, cómo permitiste esto? - preguntó Jake.  
- Era la única forma, Jake. - dijo el rubio. - Yo tampoco lo creí al principio, pero la loca de Laurel hablaba enserio.  
- Y por qué te quiere allí esa tonta? - habló PB, quien en su voz se notaba enojo.  
- Eh...ella quiere...lo que pasa es que... - balbuceó Marceline insegura.  
- Es un castigo por todo lo que le hicieron en la Nocheósfera. - ideó Finn. - Dijo que si Marceline se negaba, ella misma lideraría un ejército para destruir al Dulce Reino como venganza.  
- Pues que lo intente, no dejaré que vuelvas. - le dijo Bubblegum a su esposa. - Por ningún motivo volverás con esa loca.  
- PB! No sabes de qué hablas! - exclamó Finn.  
- Claro que sí, nuestro ejército puede derrotar al suyo sin problema. - manifestó la joven rosa. - Hemos mejorado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste. - le dijo a la vampira.  
- No seas ingenua, Bonnie. Laurel comanda sus propias tropas y jamás ha perdido una batalla en su vida. - dijo la vampira respirando hondo. - Tendrías que haber visto a sus soldados, son como tal y cual los describen las leyendas.  
- No me importa! L-Los haremos pedazos a todos y cada uno de ellos! - gritó PB perdiendo el control. Arcoíris fue a intentar calmarla.  
- Ya, tranquila Dulce Reina. Por lo menos Laurel le permitió a Marcie poder visitarte. - dijo el perro amarillo.  
- Aun así no es suficiente, Jake. - dijo Grumosa mirando con pena cómo Peebles se aferraba a Arcoíris. - No ahora.  
- Algo es mejor que nada. - intentó decir Finn queriendo calmar la situación. Arcoíris le dijo algo en coreano a la vampira y ésta no entendió, así que Jake se lo tradujo:  
- Arcoíris dice que por qué siempre estás haciendo sufrir a PB? - dijo el perro.  
- Sufrir? Solo quería arreglar las cosas! - gritó la vampira.  
- Si, pero no había otra manera? - preguntó Grumosa.  
- Arrr! - gruñó. - Nunca entienden nada! - gritó furiosa la vampira y salió del comedor sin dar otra explicación. Ver a PB tan afectada le rompía el corazón pero qué más podía hacer? Tarde o temprano tenía que enterarse que debía partir nuevamente.  
Por más que el Dulce Reino estuviese a salvo gracias al sacrificio, Laurel siempre ganaba de una manera u otra. - Siempre gano, Marceline. Siempre gano. - la imitó en voz alta mientras volaba al más alto lugar del Palacio y se sentó allí para ver la apuesta de sol. Como el sol se escondía y sus rayos ya ni quemaban, era lo más cercano que la vampira podía acercarse a él.  
- Hola. - dijo Peebles sentándose junto a ella.  
- Hola. - respondió la vampira. Se tomaron de las manos mientras veían al sol esconderse.  
- Es extraño ya no poder estar bajo el sol. - reconoció PB.  
- Te acostumbrarás.  
- Ya llevo un tiempo y todavía no me hago la idea.  
- Tienes que hacértela, no tenemos opción. - le explicó la vampira mirando con atención.  
- Estoy embarazada. - le dijo repentinamente Peebles.  
- Ya lo sabía. - respondió Marceline con calma.  
- Cómo?  
- No sé, lo presentí.  
- Aun así no te quedarás?  
- No puedo, Bonnie. Me gustaría mucho, pero hice una promesa.  
- Desde cuando las cumples? Y que yo recuerde también me prometiste volver siempre.  
- Y lo haré, pero no puedo quedarme esta vez, Bonnie. - le informó la vampira. Bubblegum tenía la mirada ausente y Marceline la abrazó para tranquilizarla, pero la chica no dijo nada.  
- Necesito que confíes en mí. - dijo la vampira mirándola directamente a los ojos. - Por favor.  
- Siempre lo he hecho. - contestó con frialdad.  
- Si, pero necesito que seas paciente. - dijo la vampira. - Por nosotros. - agregó acariciando su vientre.  
- Estoy harta de serlo, por qué simplemente no puedes quedarte? - le preguntó. - Ni siquiera hemos hecho nuestro viaje por Ooo, lo recuerdas?  
- No podemos, Bonnie. Tenemos responsabilidades. - dijo seria.  
- Siempre las hemos tenido! Por qué tienes que hacerle caso a esa estúpida? - le dijo Bonnibel. - No es más que una caprichosa que cree que todo es un juego.  
- Acaso no soy yo así también? La gran Marceline, la Reina Vampiro que se dedica a jugar con los sentimientos y emociones de las personas. - se burló la misma rockera.  
- No juegues con los míos.  
- PB! Sabes lo mucho que te amo.  
- Y yo también, pero esto me...no permitiré que te alejes de mí, no de nuevo! - dijo abrazándola con fuerza. - Quédate conmigo.  
- Sabes que me gustaría más que nada en el mundo, pero no puedo. - declaró Marceline besando su mano. - Quiero que tú, Danie, este nuevo bebé y todos los demás están a salvo y hay que hacer sacrificios para lograrlo.  
- Odio a esa tipa! Nunca debimos haberla llevado con tu padre sino que debería estar pudriéndose en una cárcel. - expresó la chica rosa con rabia. - La detesto con toda mi alma.  
- Yo también la odio, crees que es muy agradable tener que soportarla las 24 horas del día? Termina cansando a cualquiera con las estupideces que dice.  
- No sé cómo pudiste haber salido con ella.  
- Con el tiempo la gente cambia, tú sabes. - contestó la vampira. - Y bien...así que estás embarazada.  
- Si, todo el Dulce Reino lo sabe. - dijo Peebles mirándola, eso hizo que la vampira se desmoronara.  
- Eres la chica más increíble de todas. - confesó la vampira poniéndose a llorar. - No sabes lo feliz que me haces.  
- Oh Marcie, no te pongas así. - dijo PB abrazando a su esposa, pero se dio cuenta que también le corrían lágrimas por las mejillas. - Ya veremos cómo solucionar todo.  
- Debí haberla...debí matarla cuando pude. - lloraba la vampira.  
- No, Marcie. No es lo correcto llegar a esos extremos, por más que esa loca se lo merezca.  
- Estoy harta! Soy la Reina Vampiro, no soy una persona bondadosa! - dijo casi gritando la vampiresa. - Debería estar pateando cadáveres y destripando gnomos en vez de dejarme apresar por una estúpida como Laurel.  
- Sé cómo te sientes, cariño. Pero no olvides que todo lo que hagas servirá de ejemplo para Danie y ambas dijimos que no queríamos que fuese una chica mala. - le recordó Peebles.  
- Danie. - repitió la vampira. - Glob, cumplirá un año y no estaré allí para verla o quizás aprenda a caminar o a decir frases y no podré estar presente. - se lamentó.  
- Claro que sí. Puedes volver cuando tú quieras, no?  
- No fue lo que especificó Laurel, de hecho ni siquiera le avisé que iba a verte hoy.  
- Al menos será un tiempo. No será para siempre, verdad?  
- Claro que no. - dijo Marceline besando a su chica. - Te prometo que después de esto todo estará bien.  
- Ojalá tengas razón. - dijo Peebles con nostalgia.  
La chica vampiro pasó la noche allí, pero no pudo dormir bien sabiendo que posiblemente Laurel estuviese armando todo un escándalo en su castillo intentando averiguar si la vampira escapó o no. Lo bueno es que Danie dormía muy poco y se mantenía despierta casi por toda la noche en silencio, como si supiese que no debía despertar a PB. Así que a las 3am, Marceline y su pequeña salieron a dar un paseo por el reino. A esa hora casi todo estaba cerrado, excepto la Dulce Taberna. - Pero no es un lugar para niños. - pensó la vampira, pero de todas maneras entraron.  
- Reina Vampiro. - dijo el dueño del local muy emocionado. - Es un honor que nos visite junto con la princesa. Pase, por favor.  
- El honor es mío. - respondió Marceline con cortesía. - Quiero una jarra de sangre, ve tú como te la consigues. - dijo sentándose en la barra junto con su pequeña en su regazo.  
- S-Si, Majestad. Como usted ordene. - salió inmediatamente el encargado. La vampira echó un vistazo al local y vio que no había mucha gente, sino qu personas a lo más, pero los tipos estaban encapuchados.  
- Genial. - pensó la vampira. - Lo que menos necesito es que PB se entera a primera hora de nuestra pequeña salida.  
Danie comenzó a decirle algo a Marceline, pero la vampira no entendió. - Pasa algo, Danie? - le preguntó. Danie solo respondió con: - PB.  
- Echas de menos a mamá? Pero si estás conmigo. - le sonrió la vampira mientras le hacía cosquillas.  
En ese momento interrumpió el dueño del bar para traerle la jarra que pidió la vampira, rápidamente Marceline la tomó con la mano izquierda y se tomó la mitad de un sorbo. Danie estiró sus pequeños brazos en dirección a la jarra y balbuceó algo.  
- Quieres un poco? - dijo acercándole la jarra a la boca y Danie comenzó a beber un poco. - Será nuestro pequeño secreto. - le dijo la vampira riendo.  
- Majestad. - dijo un hombre acercándose con una gran capa. - Queríamos felicitarla...supimos que nuestra Dulce Reina está embarazada otra vez.  
- Bendito sea Glob! - dijo otro encapuchado. - La princesa Danie es la viva imagen de la Reina Bubblegum. - dijo arrodillándose.  
- Sí, sí. - dijo Marceline con descuido. Pero luego puso atención en algo. - Dijiste la reina? - preguntó Marcie. Si estos idiotas son del Dulce Reino hubiesen dicho nuestra reina, no la reina, pensó ella.  
- Sí. - respondió uno. - Hay algún problema, Majestad?  
- Quién demonios son ustedes?! - gritó la vampira.  
- Me pregunto qué dirá nuestra Princesa Laurel en cuanto se entere del embarazo de la reina. - dijo el tercero.  
- Qué? - preguntó Marceline. - Glob! - soltó.  
- Nuestra princesa la ha estado buscando por horas. - dijo el que se arrodilló. Se quitó la capucha y apenas Marceline lo vio, notó que era uno de los soldados de Laurel por el emblema en su ropa.  
- Es una suerte encontrarla aquí, Reina Vampiro. - dijo el de la gran capa. - Venga con nosotros.  
- Un momento! - exigió la vampira.- No pueden llevarme así por así, Laurel me autorizó a visitar a Bonnie así que váyanse a ladrar a otra parte. - agregó  
- Si, pero tenía que haberle avisado. Nadie sale del Castillo Negro sin el permiso de nuestros Reyes o de la princesa. - dijo otro.  
- Denos a la pequeña heredera, yo mismo me encargaré de llevarla al Palacio. - comentó uno.  
- En pedazos. - rió otro.  
- Nunca! - gritó la vampira lanzándole la jarra justo en la cabeza al que recién hablaba.  
- Maldición! - gritó de dolor el tipo llevándose las manos a la nariz.  
- Tráiganla con vida! - ordenó soldado de la gran capa. - También a la bastarda!  
Los hombres corrieron tras ellas mientras que Marceline volaba junto con Danie, pensó en volver al Palacio, pero si lo hacía quizás le traería problemas a Peebles.  
- Piensa, Marceline, piensa. - se dijo la vampira, pero no se le ocurría nada. Justo en ese instante pasaban 2 plátanos guardianes que se dispusieron a defender a la Reina de los malhechores, pero con la espada de un solo soldado bastó para partir a ambos por la mitad.  
- Glob! - soltó Marceline. - Los mató de un solo golpe! Mierda! - maldijo mientras seguía volando para escapar. Al darse la vuelta para ver si la estaban siguiendo, se dio cuenta de que Finn estaba luchando con los tipos. Estaba el de la jarra, que tenía la nariz sangrando por el golpe y el que se arrodilló, pero no había señales del de la capa. Finn esquivó a ambos guerreros con habilidad y ya casi los tenía vencidos.  
- No van a llevárselas! - gritó el humano con la espada en mano.  
- Vete al kinder, niño tonto! - exclamó el de la nariz sangrando.  
- Prepárense entonces, cabezas de lata - Finn le dio en la cabeza al de la jarra y el otro lo golpeó en el pecho con el escudo, el humano se echó hacia atrás y corrió en dirección hacia su oponente para asestarle un golpe directo en el estómago. La sangre salió a mares y se podía escuchar los lamentos de dolor del pobre tipo.  
- Bien! - celebró internamente la vampira, pero luego todo se quedó el entorno se quedó en silencio.  
- Marcie! - le oyó gritar a Finn, luego empezó a desvanecerse. Vio como todo le daba vueltas, Danie lloraba y la vampira empezó a descender del aire con lentitud. En su hombro había sangre, pero no sentía dolor alguno, tampoco podía hablar y sus ojos querían cerrarse.  
Cuando llegó a tierra, vio que el soldado de la capa grande daba órdenes y tenía una ballesta en sus manos, detrás de él habían más hombres con armaduras similares...


	11. Chapter 11

- Oh por Glob! - escuchó Marceline a alguien. - Los rumores eran ciertos...es igual a Bubblegum.  
- Nunca pensamos que la Reina Vampiro estaría con la princesa a esas horas.  
- Marceline es una madre tan extraña a veces...pero mira como sonríe esta cosita! Es la misma sonrisa que tiene la idiota de Peebles.  
- No sabíamos que hacer con ella, Alteza. Pensamos en matarla, pero no nos dio tiempo porque tuvimos que huir.  
- Desde cuando mi ejército huye?! - escuchó gritar con fuerza.  
- Nunca, Alteza. Pero la operación fue un éxito, como puede ver usted. Fue realizada con astucia y crueldad.  
- Si, pero dije que quería a Marceline sana y salva y resulta que le diste un flechazo. - oyó gritos nuevamente. - La próxima vez que le hagas daño, te cortaré en pedazos yo misma, has entendido?  
- Si, Alteza.  
- Algo más que deba saber?  
- Si, Alteza. Nos acabamos de enterar que la Dulce Reina est... - no alcanzó a hablar el capitán porque Marceline lo interrumpió.  
- L-Laurel? - preguntó Marceline con dificultad. Poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el Castillo Negro otra vez, pero la habían puesto en un calabozo. El hombro le dolía y la sangre que había en él ya estaba seca. - Danie...dónde está Danie? - preguntó.  
- Conmigo. - contestó la princesa. - Descansa, Marcie.  
- Suéltala! - gritó la vampira con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. - No es una amenaza! Hazme todo lo que quieras, pero por favor no le hagas daño! - suplicó.  
- Por Glob, Marcie. No soy tan mala como digo ser, verdad cosita? - le dijo a Danie, que la tenía entre sus brazos. - Es una pena que alguien como ella tenga una madre tan...estúpida.  
- Bonnie no es estúpida, tú sí! - dijo la vampira.  
- Cuidado con lo que dices, Marceline. No soy yo quien está en una prisión. - le aclaró la vanidosa joven. - En verdad fuiste tan ingenua para pensar que no te mandaría a buscar? Me perteneces!  
- Fui a ver a Bonnie, tal como me lo permitiste.  
- Sin mi permiso! - gritó.  
- No tengo por qué decirte a donde voy, no es parte del trato.  
- Mientras vivas bajo mi techo, yo mando aquí.  
- No es tu techo aún, es el de tus padres.  
- Es prácticamente lo mismo.  
- N-No le hagas nada. - dijo Marceline mirando a su pequeña. Danie estaba despierta, pero no hacía ni un solo ruido.  
- Todo depende de ti, Marceline. Agradece que mis guardias no la hicieron pedazos porque ordené estrictamente que solo te trajeran a ti, que hayan traído a la heredera fue algo extra.  
- Q-Qué hay de Finn?  
- Vivirá. - rió Laurel. - El muy idiota se atrevió a desafiar a mis hombres. No mandé a tan solo un puñado, sino que le ordené a 100 de mis mejores hombres que te buscaran en el Dulce Reino.  
- De seguro que Finn mató a unos cuantos. - le aseguró la vampira triunfante.  
- Es una pena que Kenth sea el perro faldero de Peebs. Sería una muy buena adición a mi ejército de caballeros.  
- Esto no se quedará así, Laurel. Tú misma lo arruinaste todo. - le advirtió la vampira. - Iba a volver al día siguiente, pero ahora acabas de secuestrar a Danie...y ahora Bonnie no se quedará de brazos cruzados.  
- Me arriesgaré. Dejaremos que la pequeña Bonnibel venga por ella. - dijo Laurel desafiante. - Será divertido.  
- La vida no es un chiste.  
- Lo será cuando vea la cabeza de Peebles en mi sala de trofeos si es que pone un pie en mi castillo. - rió muy divertida. - Dulces sueños, amor mío. - dijo Laurel saliendo junto con Danie.

A primeras horas de la mañana, un guardia agarró a Marceline y la llevó a rastras hasta la sala de los tronos. En el camino, Marceline escuchó toda clase de gritos:  
- Laurie que has hecho?! No puedes llevarte a la hija de tu rival así por así. - se escuchó la voz del Rey. - No utilizaste tu astucia, estás siendo estúpida, chiquilla tonta!  
- Cómo debe estar pasándola esa pobre chica rosa? - dijo la madre. - Atrocidades como estas no están permitidas en las leyes de nuestro Glob.  
- No me interesa Glob! Jamás me ha dado nada! - protestó Laurel.  
- No seas hereje, Laurie, por Glob! - dijo el padre.  
- Acaso no ha sido suficiente apropiarte de la Reina Vampiro y ahora osas quedarte con su hija también? Esto es inaceptable.  
- Calla, madre! No sabes lo dices. - le informó Laurel.  
- No le hables a tu madre de esa forma! Ahora sí que la guerra será inevitable por tu culpa! - gritó el padre.  
- No se metan esto! No saben nada. - dijo Laurel.  
- Si de algo estoy seguro, es que mandarás a nuestra familia directo al infierno. Somos crueles y muy temidos, pero no asesinos! - dijo el Rey. - Tus niñerías nos costarán caro.  
- Cállense! - chilló la Princesa. En cuanto vio que Marceline llegó a la sala con el guardia, su cara y modales cambiaron completamente. - Buenos días, amor. - le dijo a la vampira.  
- Lo sentimos, Marceline Abadeer. Lo de tu hija se debe a un grave error, la devolveremos enseguida. - dijo el Rey nervioso.  
- Devolverla? Jamás! - dijo Laurel. - Tengo a Peebles donde quiero, la muy torpe se atreverá a venir aquí y cuando lo haga...adiós Dulce Boba. - rió con crueldad la chica.  
- No uses a tu familia para tus venganzas inútiles! - le dijo el Rey a su hija.  
- Laurie, suéltala! Peebles no vendrá. - mintió la vampira. - Mandará a Finn o algunos de sus soldados para rescatar a Danie.  
- He oído que dicen que la pequeña Bonnibel es una excelente madre y quiero probarlo. - contó la princesa. - Si resulta que lo es, vendrá ella misma por su hija. Pero por supuesto que una de ellas 2 saldrá con vida de aquí.  
- Hija, basta con esto! Tenemos un heredero y las tierras del Dulce Reino serán nuestras en 18 años. No te arriesgues a perderlo todo. - dijo el anciano. - Has pensado que podrían matarte?  
- Já! Nadie puede matarme! - se burló la joven egoísta. - No se atreverían.  
- La codicia mata, Laurel. - le recordó Marceline. - Devuelve a Danie sana y salva y te prometo que Peebles no tomará represalias. Todo se debe a un error, no?  
- Por supuesto que sí, el capitán de mi guardia debió haberla matado. Pero fue débil. - mencionó la chica. - Haré que lo cuelguen.  
- Laurel! - gritó el anciano poniéndose de pie. - Esa decisión es mía y no puedes ordenar algo como eso. Es el mejor de nuestros hombres y juró proteger nuestras vidas.  
- Claro y nos trae a una bastarda que solo da problemas. - chilló la princesa. - Agradece padre, que soy lo bastante inteligente para sacar beneficio de este error.  
- Cuentas veces tengo que decirte que no la llames así?! - gruñó la vampira. - Si tanto problema te da por qué no acabas tu misma con ella?  
- No! De nada servirá muerta.  
- Ya veo. - soltó la vampira. Así que Laurel no es tan osada después de todo pensaba la vampira. No es capaz de hacer el trabajo sucio por sí misma y tampoco es lo suficientemente mala como ella dice porque no es capaz de matar a una infante.  
- Manden inmediatamente a la Princesa Danieline de vuelta al Dulce Reino y quiero la máxima protección para ella en el camino. Si algo le ocurre, todos responderán con sus vidas. - le dijo el Rey al capitán de la guardia, el mismo de la gran capa.  
- Como ordene, Majestad. - dijo con formalidad éste.  
- Qué?! No! - se opuso Laurel. - Padre, qué estás haciendo?! No puedes! Estaremos demostrando debilidad, pensarán que les tenemos miedo y por eso la devolvemos.  
- Miedo no, inteligencia sí. - dijo el anciano. - Tus tonterías van a llevar a nuestro reino a la ruina!  
- Laurel, vete a tu cuarto! - gritó la madre. - No quiero oír ni una sola palabra tuya.  
- Te desheredo de todas mis posesiones, Laurel! - gritó el padre. - Me harté de ti.  
- No tengo 12 años, no pueden hacerme esto! - gritó Laurel a ambos. - Guardias! - gritó. Enseguida todo un séquito de hombres invadió la sala.  
- Cuelguen a los reyes por máxima traición! - ordenó gritando. La cara de horror de los padres era indescriptible que hasta la vampira se sorprendió con lo que pidió la chica.  
- A-Alteza, seguimos órdenes de sus Majestades...no puede ordenarnos algo así. - dijo el capitán.  
- Yo soy su nueva reina ahora y si no me haces caso, haré que los despedacen a todos! - chilló. - Juraron protegerme? Bien, hagan valer ese juramento. - sonrió satisfecha.  
El capitán hizo un gestó y los guardias apresaron a sus padres.  
- No puedes hacer eso, son tus propios padres! - gritó Marceline. - Acaso te has vuelto más loca de lo que ya estás?!  
- Que alguien le enseñe modales a la Reina Vampiro, por favor. - ordenó despreocupada, uno de los hombres le propinó un golpe tan fuerte en el estómago a la vampira que cayó de rodillas.  
- Pagarás por esto! - dijo la madre con odio en sus ojos.  
- No seremos yo ni tu madre, pero si el gran Glob! Él te castigará por todas estas atrocidades. - se escuchó decir al padre mientras los guardias se lo llevaban junto con su esposa.  
- Al diablo con Glob. - agregó Laurel. - Capitán. Haga cambiar inmediatamente la religión de todo el reino y que por favor sus rezos y oraciones sean dedicados a mí.  
- Como usted ordene, Alteza. - dijo con obediencia.  
- Y quiero fijar la fecha de mi coronación.  
- Alteza, hay un pequeño problema con eso. Para pasar a ser reina, debe casarse.  
- Eso no será problema. - dijo mirando a Marceline. - Cuando me encargue de Bubblegum, la pobre Reina Vampiro quedará viuda y nos casaremos al fin. Qué te parece amorcito?  
- Fascinante. - dijo sin interés.  
- Capitán. - bastó con decir Laurel para que el gran hombre golpeara a Marceline de nuevo.  
- Parece que PB no le ha enseñado modales. - expresó la chica. - Y qué pasa si algo malo le llegase a ocurrir a Danie? Empezarás a comportarte mejor, Marceline? - le preguntó a su ex.  
- S-Si. - le aseguró la vampira.  
- Eso me gusta. - sonrió Laurel. - Capitán, hágame llegar la cabeza de mis padres en una pica mañana por la mañana y por favor, no vuelva a dudar de su lealtad o terminará como ellos.  
- Por supuesto, Alteza. - se retiró el capitán.  
- Oh, Marcie. Gobernar este lugar es tan aburrido, por qué no me entretienes un poco? - le preguntó Laurel de brazos cruzados.  
- No sé con qué podría, Alteza. Sigo atada. - dijo Marceline irónica.  
- Con lo que mejor sabes hacer. - y ordenó que la soltasen.  
- Te espero en mi habitación. - dijo Laurel levantándose. - Si no estás allí en 5 minutos, Danie sufrirá las consecuencias.  
- Ya sé. - dijo la vampira de mala gana.  
Luego de satisfacer a Laurel, Marceline escabulló entre las sábanas y fue a buscar a Danie. Revisó muchos cuartos extraños hasta que al final dio con el correcto. Pero fuera de él, había un guardia. Marceline lanzó una pequeña roca para llamar su atención que funcionó porque el tipo fue a ver de dónde provenía el ruido y enseguida entró cuidadosamente. Su pequeña hija estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en una cuna y Marceline la abrazó.  
- Gracias a Glob estás bien. - le dijo a su pequeña. No tendría mucho tiempo para estar con ella porque en cualquier momento Laurel podría despertar, por lo que tenía que idear algo.  
- Tenemos que escapar. - pensó. Pero de qué serviría? La vampira estaba débil por el flechazo, aun le dolía el hombro y si escapaba lo más probable era que todos los soldados irían tras ella, pero esta vez la flecha no le llegaría a su hombro sino que a Danie y no podía arriesgarse a algo tan peligroso como aquello. Por la ventana de la habitación, la vampira vio con horror a 2 cuerpos colgados en medio de la plaza del lugar.  
- Si fue capaz de matar a sus propios padres, con toda seguridad sería capaz de hacerle algo mil veces peor a Danie. - se dijo Marceline. Pero aún podía influir en la princesa y lograr lo que quisiese. Si le daba lo que quería, podría mantener a salvo a su hija hasta que Bubblegum llegara.  
Volvió a la habitación de Laurel cuidadosamente y se acostó a su lado. La miró unos segundos y se preguntó qué quedaba de aquella chica simpática y alegre que había conocido una vez en el Lago Iceberg. Seguía tan hermosa como siempre, pero por dentro la chica era un desastre, quizás no era del todo mala y solo le faltaba cariño, pero Marceline no quería quedarse para averiguarlo.

En el Dulce Reino, Peebles estaba histérica y muy nerviosa:  
- Está lista la infantería? - preguntó PB con impaciencia.  
- Si, Dulce Reina. Esperan sus órdenes. - comentó el mayordomo.  
- Atacaremos ahora mismo. No pienso esperar ni un segundo más, esa loca podría estar torturando a Danie en este instante! - gritó Bubblegum. - Llama a Finn, Mentita!  
- Majestad, Finn el humano con suerte pudo salir vivo de allí. - dijo la menta. - Eran hombres de casi 2 metros de largo y muy buenos espadachines.  
- No quiero excusas, llámalo! - dijo alterada.  
- Está recuperándose en la enfermería. - dijo Grumosa flotando a su lado. - Peebles por Glob, ya relájate!  
- Cómo quieres que me relaje?! - gritó PB.  
- Está con Marceline, nada malo podrá pasarle allí. - le repitió Grumosa.  
- Finn dijo que uno de esos idiotas hirió a Marceline con una flecha, cómo saber si no le llegó a Danie? - alzó la voz la reina. - Oh Glob, no soporto esto. Si no hacemos algo...perderé algo más que una simple batalla, estaría perdiendo a mi familia.  
- Tienes que atacar, Peebles. No hay otra alternativa. - dijo la Princesa Desayuno.  
- La destruiré! Que me mate si quiere, pero jamás debió haberse metido con mi hija. - la rabia recorría el cuerpo de la joven.  
- No sería bueno que fueras, Dulce Reina. - dijo LSP. - Por qué no mandas a otra en tu lugar?  
- Cierto Peebs. Quédate aquí mientras que nosotras dirigiremos los ataques y nos encargaremos de rescatar a Danieline y a Marcie. - le sugirió Desayuno.  
- No puedo permitirlo. Si no voy yo, Laurel pensará que soy una cobarde. - admitió PB.  
- A quién rayos le importa lo que piense Laurel? - preguntó LSP.  
- A mí! La vida de mi hija está en juego! - vociferó la joven reina. - Mentita, quiero la lista de los ejércitos que combatirán.  
- Están los del Dulce Reino, los de la Princesa Desayuno, los del Espacio Grumoso, algunos soldados de la Princesa del Anillo, otros del Rey Flama y de la Princesa Salvaje. - nombró el súbdito leyendo todo de un pequeño trozo de papel medio soblado  
- Bien. - dijo la chica rosa estirando un mapa en la mesa. - Tenemos que tomar posesión de este río. Aquí suelen enfrentarse los ejércitos de Laurel a sus enemigos cuando han intentado invadir sus tierras. Si es igual de terca que sus padres, lo más probable es que haga lo mismo.  
- Cuando pretendes efectuar el ataque? - preguntó Grumosa.  
- Ahora mismo. - respondió la joven.  
- No sería mejor esperar al anochecer y tomar por sorpresa a sus hombres? - preguntó la Princesa Desayuno.  
- Sería demasiado obvio y nos estarán esperando de seguro. - dijo PB. - Tenemos que hacerlo ahora si o si.  
- Por qué no mejor ignorar el río e ir directamente al Castillo Negro? - preguntó Grumosa.  
- No. Al ir por el río, la muy inteligente se verá obligada a dividir su ejército. Mientras los nuestros combaten allí, los de Desayuno y los demás irán al castillo que estará desprotegido y podremos capturarlo. - ideó PB. - Ganaremos por número.  
- Cantidad no es precisamente calidad, Dulce Reina. - le recordó LSP.  
- Lo sé, pero tengo que arriesgarme y hacer algo o estaré perdida.  
- Qué hay de Lemongrab? Va a ayudarnos? - preguntó Desayuno.  
- Le mandé un comunicado y todavía no ha mandado respuesta...quizás no quiere involucrarse. - dijo PB.  
- Tiene que hacerlo, eres su reina y en parte su creadora. - expresó Desayuno.  
- Es verdad, pero la última vez que supe de él...no estaba de buen humor como para pedirle favores.  
- Has olvidado una cosa, PB. Los aliados de Laurel. - le acordó Grumosa.  
- No me preocupan. Sus aliados siempre han sido los míos y todos están con nosotros. - dijo Peebles con seguridad mientras guardaba el mapa.  
- Todos excepto los del Duque de la Nuez. - manifestó LSP.  
- Demonios! Olvidé a ese tipo! - maldijo la Dulce Reina.  
- No se atrevería! - soltó Desayuno. - Ese perdedor siempre ha buscado la aprobación de Peebles que no creo que se vuelva en su contra.  
- Puede ser, pero recordemos que es muy amigo de Laurel. - les contó Grumosa.- Y todos sabemos lo insistente que es esa tonta.  
- Que Laurel consiga la ayuda que quiera. No logrará deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente. - dijo la joven reina.  
- De todas maneras, el ejército del Duque de la Nuez es pequeño. No podrá contra nosotras. - dijo Desayuno animándola.  
- Cierto. - dijo Peebles con alegría. - Dónde está Anillo?  
- Afuera, está esperando tus órdenes. - le recordó Desayuno.  
- Bien! Mentita, mi espada. - dijo PB colocándose su tiara.  
- No hablarás enserio. - dijo sorprendida Grumosa. - Tu condición es muy delicada!  
- No me quedaré sentada viendo como mis súbditos mueren por mí. - dijo la reina equipándose. - Alguien tiene que inspirarles confianza.  
- Bien dicho, Peebles. - soltó Desayuno. - Iré por mis cosas también.  
- Se han vuelto locas?! Jamás hemos estado en un campo de batalla! Nos matarán antes de la hora del almuerzo. - gritó histérica Grumosa.  
- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. - sonrió Peebles.


	12. Chapter 12

La vampira despertó con los gritos de Laurel por la mañana:  
- Cómo pudiste?! Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! - le gritó Laurel a su lado mientras le pegaba con las manos.  
- Q-Qué demonios...? Qué hice ahora? - preguntó la vampira defendiéndose de los manotazos de manera torpe porque recién venía despertando.  
- La embarazaste! Cómo pudiste?!  
- Fue antes de que tus padres me mandaran a llamar, genio. - le dijo Marceline.  
- Por eso fuiste a verla?! Y por eso no me avisaste?!  
- No, solo la fui a ver porque la extrañaba. Estando allá me enteré de la noticia.  
- Me las pagarás.  
- No seas tan dramática. - dijo Marceline subiéndose encima de ella. La vampira la miró a los ojos, pero la princesa esquivó la mirada.  
- Te odio.  
- Sabes que no es cierto, no puedes odiarme. - le dijo la vampira al oído. - Estoy contigo, aquí en este mismo instante. PB está a kilómetros de aquí. - intentó calmarla.  
- Aun así...  
- Estoy en la cama contigo, no con PB.  
Laurel besó a Marceline por unos instantes. La vampiresa tenía razón, la malvada princesa no podía odiarla porque a pesar de todo la amaba con todo su ser.  
- Me odias tanto que deseas ardientemente que te lo haga otra vez.  
- Me leíste la mente. - dijo la princesa besando a la vampira nuevamente. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe:  
- Alteza, le he traído las...  
- Fuera de aquí! - vociferó la princesa. - No ves que estoy ocupada?!  
- P-Pero Alteza, usted misma ordenó que trajera a primera hora las cabez...  
- Largo he dicho! - gritó Laurel. Rápidamente el capitán de la guardia se cerró la puerta.  
- Qué imbécil. - soltó Marceline.  
- Haré que lo encierren, me tiene harta. - dijo Laurel. - En dónde estábamos? - rió la chica.

El capitán volvió al patio con la bolsa en sus manos. Estaba profundamente arrepentido de haber hecho lo que hizo. Sus Majestades lo criaron como un hijo y le dieron el mando de la Guardia Real cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad por el gran liderazgo demostrado en las numerosas batallas en las que luchó valientemente. Ahora sus protectores estaba muertos y el reino estaba en manos de esa niña engreída.  
- Maldito seas, Glob! - maldijo con rabia. - Caeremos como moscas por sus impertinencias. Es demasiado arrebatada e infantil para gobernar.  
- Que Glob se apiade de nosotros. - dijo un guardia pasándole un pergamino.  
- Q-Qué es esto? - balbuceó con preocupación el capitán.  
- Noticias, capitán. - dijo el guardia esperando que el hombre terminara de leer. - Nuestros observadores nos acaban de avisar que la Dulce Reina ha capturado el Gran Río.  
- No es posible! Nuestra Princesa ni siquiera llevó hombres para defenderlo.  
- La Reina Bubblegum actuó tan rápido que ni siquiera nos ha dado tiempo de reaccionar, capitán. - dijo el guardia. - Estará en las puertas del castillo en cuestión de horas.  
- T-Tengo que avisarle a la princesa! - la bolsa cayó de sus manos. - Ordena que todos nuestros hombres se formen fuera del castillo inmediatamente! Que estén lo más armados posible.  
- Sí, señor. - dijo el guardia. El capitán de la guardia corrió nuevamente hasta la habitación de la princesa, no quería entrar porque escuchaba toda clase de risas provenientes del cuarto y sabía lo mucho que se enojaría la chica.  
- Alteza! - entró nuevamente. - Bubblegum y su ejército están en el Gran Río!  
- Qué?! - dijo la chica cubierta con las sábanas. - No puede ser! - gritó.  
- Estará aquí e horas a lo más! Sugiero que tome sus cosas y huya. Le prepararé una escolta. - dijo el capitán.  
- Nunca! Jamás he huido y no lo haré esta vez. - dijo la chica engreída. - Convoca a todas nuestras tropas y mándale un mensaje al Duque de la Nuez pidiendo refuerzos. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para derrotar a esa nerd.  
- Cómo ordene, Alteza. - dijo el súbdito.  
- Iré enseguida. Manda a ensillar mi caballo. - ordenó la chica y el capitán salió del cuarto.  
- Tú! Sabías de esto, verdad? - le gritó Laurel a Marceline.  
- Qué? Claro que no!  
- Mientes!  
- Cómo pude haberme comunicado con Bonnie si estuve todo el tiempo contigo?  
- No lo sé, telepatía quizás? Tienes poderes extraños.  
- Telepatía. - rió la vampira. - Algún otro poder raro que quieras atribuirme?  
- No, necesito vestirme. Debo prepararme para enfrentar a esa estúpida. - salió de la cama la joven princesa.  
- Por qué? Que tus tropas lo hagan, quédate aquí.  
- Es un truco? Estás retrasándome a propósito!  
- No, por qué va a serlo? - le preguntó la vampira. - Vamos, Laurie. Ven aquí, tus soldados pueden esperar.  
- Por ningún motivo! Jamás he faltado a un combate.  
- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Acaso no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? - dijo Marceline abrazándola amorosamente.  
- Si, pero tengo que...  
- Se mía una vez más. - dijo Marceline colocándola encima suyo. - Será solo un rato.  
- Bien, bien. - cambió de opinión la chica. Marceline siempre la hacía dudar. - Pero ten cuidado. - dijo.  
- Lo sé.  
- No tan brusco o podría pasarle algo al bebé y no quiero que... - fue silenciada por un beso de la vampira.

A las fueras del Castillo, la guerra había comenzado. Los numerosos ejércitos de Bubblegum habían atacado a los de Laurel apenas estos se formaron como había ordenado el capitán. Para fortuna de Bubblegum el día estaba nublado, así que se encontraba en el campo de batalla. Pero para el ejército de Laurel las cosas no eran tan favorables, por la falta de organización de la princesa, su ejército había tenido muchísimas bajas las primeras horas.  
- Dónde está la princesa?! - gritó el capitán para que sus hombres lo escucharan en medio de la batalla.  
- Acostándose con la vampira de seguro! - gritó uno antes de arrancarle un brazo a un dulce.  
- Cómo podemos pelear en su nombre si ni siquiera se digna a aparecer! - exclamó otro antes de ser golpeado por un plátano guardián.  
- Asesinó a nuestros reyes y ahora quiere que nos matemos en esta guerra que ella misma causó? - dudó uno de alto rango. - Renuncio. - dijo botando sus cosas y se largó del lugar.  
- Alto! No podemos huir, recordemos el lema de nuestro reino. - intentó animar a los suyos el capitán.  
- Lo que menos tiene esa chiquilla es astucia, crueldad tiene de sobra. - dijo un guardia protegiéndose de un ataque.  
- Matémosla! - propuso otro.

Un poco más atrás de ellos estaba Bubblegum montando un caballo de gelatina:  
- Qué pasa allá? - preguntó mientras cortaba a un tipo que la quería botar.  
- No sé, parece que están peleando entre ellos. - dijo Salvaje clavándole la lanza a un enemigo.  
- No he visto a Laurel por ninguna parte. - comentó Desayuno.  
- Esto es muy extraño...no se perdería por nada en el mundo la oportunidad de intentar humillarme. - dijo Peebles.  
- A lo mejor... - quiso decir Salvaje mientras le doblaba el brazo a un soldado. - ...huyó y abandonó el reino. - dijo la chica.  
- No creo. Marceline me dijo que ella misma lideraba las batallas. - recordó PB.  
- Tampoco veo a los soldados del Duque. - observó Desayuno. - Laurel está perdida.  
- Sus soldados se están amotinando. - dijo Bubblegum mirando a través de unos binoculares.- Salvaje, captura a uno de estos idiotas! Lo interrogaremos.  
- Bien! - dijo la chica haciendo caer a uno de los guardias que estaba dispuesto a atacarla por detrás. - Vendrás con nosotros! - le dijo apuntándolo con la lanza. Se llevaron al hombre al campamento que se encontraba a la orillas del río para así poder sacarle información con tranquilidad.  
- Qué es lo que sucede entre tus tropas? Dónde está Laurel? - preguntó PB impaciente.  
- N-No lo sé, Majestad. Hemos escuchado toda clase de rumores que ya no sabemos...  
- La Reina Bubblegum te ha hecho una pregunta! - le recordó Desayuno. - Habla!  
- N-Nuestras tropas...todos están molestos porque la princesa no llegó a dirigirnos. N-No hemos sabido mucho, Majestad. - dijo nervioso.  
- Y por qué el Rey tampoco está? - preguntó Salvaje.  
- L-La princesa...ella misma lo mandó a colgar ayer...fue horrible...a ambos reyes, no sé qué pasa por la mente de nuestra princesa. - confesó. Las chicas estaban aterradas, cómo era posible que la misma Laurel mandara a asesinar a sus padres? En qué estaba pensando la princesa?  
- Te lo dije, Peebs. Está loca de remate! - dijo Salvaje.  
- Qué hay de la Reina Vampiro y mi hija? Están bien? - preguntó PB preparándose para lo peor.  
- Si, Majestad. La princesa está muy bien resguardada, en cuanto a la vampira...ella...eh...se dice que está con la princesa ahora mismo.  
- Cómo es eso? - preguntó Peebles.  
- Hay rumores...más bien se dice...dicen que nuestra princesa no está en el campo de batalla porque está en la cama con Marceline. - respondió el guardia. Bubblegum levantó una ceja y las demás se quedaron en silencio por temor a la reacción de ésta.  
- Parece que Marceline no pierde el tiempo. - apareció Grumosa comiendo una manzana. - Para ser verdad, sería algo muy típico de ella.  
- Puede ser, pero quizás Marceline no es tan tonta como pensamos. - dijo PB muy seria. - Hace cuanto que Laurel no sale de su habitación? - le preguntó al soldado.  
- D-Desde ayer, Majestad. Nuestro capitán le informó esta mañana de que usted se acercaba, pero no pareció importarle y no se presentó.  
- Muy extraño, no te parece Peebs? - le preguntó Desayuno.  
- Apuesto lo que sea a que la convenció. - dijo la reina. - Marceline sabía que si la retenía causaría problemas en su ejército.  
- Es muy astuta. - se le entendió a Grumosa con la boca llena.  
- Claro y una vez que derrotemos a sus tropas, sacaremos a Danie y a Marcie y luego la mataré yo misma. - planeó Bubblegum en voz alta. - No tendré piedad con ella.  
- N-No puede! - dijo el guardia.  
- Por qué no? - preguntó Salvaje. - Esa psicópata mató a sus padres y amenaza constantemente con matar a Danie. Se lo merece!  
- Nuestra princesa está embarazada, no puede hacerle eso! - soltó el guardia.  
- Embarazada?! - preguntó LSP que casi se atraganta con un pedazo de manzana.  
- Q-Qué?! Laurel? - preguntó Desayuno con indignación.  
- N-No es posible! Estás seguro? - preguntó Bonnibel con pánico.  
- C-Completamente, Majestad. De hecho sus Majestades llamaron a la Reina Vampiro con ese propósito.  
- D-De qué estás hablando? - preguntó sin entender la Dulce Reina.  
- El heredero que espera Laurel es de la Reina Vampiro...es...es el trato que le ofrecieron a Marceline a cambio de no atacar el Dulce Reino. - le contó el soldado.  
- Me mintió! - se enojó Peebles. - Cómo se atreve?! Dijo que estaba negociando y ella solo...agh!  
- Calma, Peebles. A lo mejor este tipo está mintiendo a propósito. - dijo Desayuno abrazando a su amiga.  
- No miento. - agregó el guardia.  
- Cierra la boca! - le ordenó Salvaje golpeándolo con una vara.  
- Nuestra relación no puede seguir a base de mentiras! Ahora sí que seré el hazmerreír del reino. - soltó lágrimas la Dulce Reina. - Por qué me tiene que hacer esto a mí?  
- Quizás solo quería ayudar. - sugirió Grumosa.  
- Ayudar? Y como diablos ayuda esta situación?! - gritó Bubblegum llorando. - Y si volvió con esa tonta?! Después de todo fue su primera relación seria, es su maldita ex!  
- Bonnie, respira hondo! - le aconsejó Desayuno. - No estás viendo las cosas con claridad.  
- Cómo se llevan Marceline y Laurel? - preguntó Salvaje al guardia.  
- M-Muy mal, Alteza. Cuando pelean todos en el castillo oyen los gritos...es espantoso. - dijo el guardia.  
- Lo ves, PB? No han vuelto ni van a volver. Y recuerda que Danie está allá y sabes lo mucho que Marceline quiere a su hija. - dijo Grumosa.  
- Pero que quieres que haga con Laurel? No puedo vengarme de ella y Marceline tampoco lo permitiría. - alcanzó a decir Peebles cuando una flecha en llamas pasó frente a sus ojos y empezó a incendiar toda la carpa.  
- Los mapas! - gritó Desayuno. Inmediatamente Salvaje los cogió de la mesa justo antes que les cayera un pedazo de tela proveniente del techo que también estaba con fuego. Al salir todos, se dieron cuenta que más de la mitad del ejército de Bubblegum yacía derrotado.  
- No puede ser! Íbamos ganando! - soltó Desayuno.  
- No me quedaré a esperar que pasó. Salvaje, ven conmigo. - dijo Peebles tomando una espada.  
A lo lejos se escuchó como un grupo de soldados de Laurel gritaba con emoción:  
- Larga vida a la Princesa Laurel!  
- La perra está con sus tropas. - dijo LSP.  
- No importa, la mandaremos de vuelta a su castillo. - dijo Bubblegum dirigiéndose al tumulto de gente junto con Salvaje.

Laurel estaba sobre su caballo con la armadura puesta. A diferencia de la Dulce Reina, estaba protegida completamente e incluso su caballo llevaba protección. Cómo arma había escogido una gran lanza de acero. - Para atravesar a esa maldita. - pensó la chica.  
Apenas comenzó el motín, el capitán de la guardia mató a los traidores y cesó la guerra entre ellos, por lo que comenzaron a atacar al enemigo nuevamente. Las tropas de Bubblegum estaban retrocediendo hasta el Gran Río y Laurel celebraba anticipadamente.  
- Quien me traiga a Bubblegum con vida, tendrá el honor de ser ascendido a Guardaespaldas Real. - dijo la chica a sus hombres. - Vamos por esos dulces de mierda! Con astucia y crueldad! - animó a sus tropas.  
- Con astucia y crueldad! - repitieron ellos marchando en dirección al enemigo. Laurel cabalgó hasta sus enemigos y consiguió empalar 3 dulces de un solo golpe, aquello le dio más fortaleza a sus hombres y empezaron a abrirse paso entre la multitud.  
Llevaban horas luchando cuando el capitán le dijo algo que llamó la atención de la joven princesa:  
- Alteza, la Reina Bubblegum está allá! - dijo él sacándose a unos salvajes de encima.  
- Le pondré fin a esto de una vez por todas. - dijo la joven.  
Con agilidad, Laurel hizo que su caballo cabalgara a toda prisa a donde estaba la Reina, quería matarla ella misma. Bubblegum se encontraba luchando con uno de los lanceros, por lo que no vio que detrás de ella se aproximaba Laurel con la lanza lista para dar el golpe fatal.  
La malvada princesa estaba tan centrada en su objetivo, que no vio que la Princesa Salvaje hizo caer a su caballo para evitar que matara a la Dulce Reina.  
- Maldita idiota! - gritó Laurel levantándose de la tierra y sacando su daga para acuchillar a Salvaje. - Lo arruinaste todo!  
- Peebles! - llamó Salvaje mientras que esquivó a Laurel y la desarmó en el suelo. - Mira quien vino a verte. - dijo tomando a Laurel del cabello.  
- Laurel! - dijo Bubblegum con falsa alegría. - Cuanto tiempo sin verte! - se agachó para hablar con ella.  
- Haré que te destripen, Bonnibel! A ti y a ese nuevo bastardo que traes dentro. - le escupió en la cara.  
Bubblegum se limpió y Salvaje hundió la cara de la princesa en la tierra por unos segundos.  
- Bastardo? Creo que te has equivocado. Ninguno de mis hijos son bastardos, el tuyo sí. - le recordó Peebles. - Ríndete, Laurel.  
- Jamás! - gritó Laurel. - Mi familia jamás se ha rendido!  
- Familia? Qué sabes tú de familia si te deshiciste de tus propios padres! - le dijo Peebles. - Me das asco.  
- Asco te dará saber que mientras tú estabas jugando a ser la reina guerrera con tus inútiles caramelos, yo y Marceline nos divertíamos. - dijo Laurel. - Le encanta que lo hagamos, ella misma me lo pidió esta vez.  
- Ah si? Sabías que Marceline lo hizo para que causarás problemas con tus tropas? Eso nos dio tiempo y sirvió bastante. - le contó PB. - Quién ríe ahora, Laurel?  
- De nada te sirve ganar la guerra, Bubblegum. - rió lunáticamente la princesa. - Has perdido! Mi hijo será heredero de todos tus estúpidos reinos y la misma Marceline aceptó.  
Bonnibel tragó saliva. Laurel tenía razón, qué sacaba con ganar la guerra? Aparte de rescatar a Marceline y a Danie, la única que saldría beneficiada de todo sería Laurel.  
- Marceline te arruinó tu estúpido cuento de hadas, no? - rió Laurel, pero se calló cuando Salvaje le propinó un golpe.  
- Agradece que tengo consideración porque debería matarte de una maldita vez.  
- Igual no podrías, Peebs. Marceline jamás lo permitiría. - le contestó la chica. - Quiere demasiado a sus hijos como para tolerar que me hagas daño...perdiste!  
- No.  
- Si, mis caballeros están venciendo al montón de payasos que llamas ejército. Marceline aún no ha salido del castillo. Por qué? - le preguntó Laurel. - Porque espera mi regreso! No le importas.  
- No es cierto! - le gritó Peebles.  
- Conmigo tiene todo lo que necesita. Ya no le sirves y no le interesas. - rió Laurel. - Formaremos una familia y conservaré a Danie porque sé lo mucho que le importa a Marceline y con eso podré manipularla y pedirle lo que se me antoje.  
- Cállate!  
- Es una pena, la cruel vampira no era así. Contigo ha cambiado totalmente. - le dijo la princesa. - Tú la has ablandado! No dejas que sea ella misma! O crees que es feliz estando rodeada de toda esa porquería rosa cantando canciones felices con esos pasteles que llamas súbditos?! - gritó.  
- Ella merece algo mejor! - siguió hablando la joven. - Qué más apropiado que el aterrador Castillo Negro para gobernar y un ejército que jamás ha sido derrotado? Le queda mucho mejor el lema "Astucia y Crueldad" que el estúpido "Felices para siempre" que tienen allá.  
- Ese no es nuestro lema. - le aclaró Peebles.  
- Lo que sea! Si de verdad quieres a Marceline suéltala de una vez! Por qué crees que siempre te engaña o te deja sola? No le importas! - vociferó nuevamente. - Fue divertido al principio, todos nos reímos un rato cuando empezaron a salir, cuando se casaron pensé que la cosa iba enserio. Pero he sabido de todas estas infidelidades por parte de Marceline y su relación es un chiste. No estás cansada, Peebles?  
- No han sido infidelidades. Yo dejé a Marceline por un tiempo.  
- Ah sí? Y qué hay del revolcón que tuvo con la Princesa Salvaje? - dijo Laurel mirando a su captora, la chica rupestre miró a otra parte. - Que yo sepa seguían estando juntas y fue producto del alcohol.  
- Marceline dijo que fue culpa suya, Salvaje solo obedeció.  
- Cómo puedes llamar amigas a aquellas princesas que se han acostado con Marceline y les importó un cuerno tus sentimientos? Me refiero a tus queridas amigas Salvaje y Anillo. - le sonrió Laurel - Compartirás a Marceline con Desayuno o Flame Princess también? Me decepcionas, Bonnie. Pensé que eras mejor reina que esto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias a todos x sus reviews! En especial a Pawblue! Enserio q me honra que te haya empezado a gustar Bubbline con mi fic :D**

Mientras discutían, los soldados de Laurel que estaban luchando se llenaron en llamas y sus gritos de dolor fueron inconfundibles.  
- Siento llegar tarde. - se disculpó Flame Princess sonriente. - Los míos y yo nos perdimos en el camino.  
- Está bien, llegaste justo a tiempo. - dijo Peebles mirando como gran parte de los guardias se achicharraban dentro de sus armaduras.  
- Cuidado, Peebs! No vaya a ser que la llamita encuentre la manera de acostarse con Marceline también. - dijo Laurel.  
- De qué está hablando? - preguntó FP confusa.  
- No lo sé. Ya apágala de una vez, Salvaje. - ordenó la Dulce Princesa.  
- Con gusto. - dijo Salvaje poniéndole un trozo de tela en la boca a la enemiga. - Habla demasiado.  
- Y bien, hemos ganado? - preguntó Flame Princess. - Ya casi no queda nadie en pie.  
- Así parece. Estén todas preparadas. - dijo levantándose. - Iremos por Marceline y Danie. Bubblegum montó su caballo de gelatina y a donde estaban sus tropas para dirigir el asalto:  
- Entraremos al Castillo Negro y rescataremos a la Reina Vampiro y a la princesa Danieline. No tengan piedad con nadie. - dijo la reina con la espada en alto. - Recuerden que ya están bajo nuestro poder así que no se dejen intimidar...Andando!  
- Viva la Dulce Reina! - gritaron todos camino al Castillo Negro. Salvaje ató y cargó a Laurel hasta la entrada del mismo castillo mientras que los dulces de Bubblegum intentan forzar la puerta de la gran edificación. Las flechas volaban sobre ellos y los guardias de Laurel estaban sobre los muros del Castillo lanzando piedras y aceite hirviendo.  
- Vamos, una vez más! - dijeron los dulces cargando un tronco. - Con fuerza! - pero sin dar resultados.  
Salvaje vio que Laurel intentaba decir algo y le quitó el trozo de tela para ver si podía ayudar.  
- Imbéciles! El Castillo Negro es impenetrable! - chilló. - La puerta está blindada con titanio forjado hace cientos de años por...  
- Ya cierra la boca. - dijo Salvaje callándola de nuevo. - Peebles, esto no está funcionando! - le dijo a la reina.  
- Qué hacemos? - preguntó Flame Princess.  
- Estaba pensando en sobrevolar el castillo y entrar, pero...está lleno de arqueros. - dijo al chica rosa desesperada. - Por qué Marceline no nos abre?  
- Quizás está vigilada y no puede hacer nada. - dijo Desayuno.  
- Hay otra entrada? - le preguntó Salvaje a Laurel, pero a la chica no se le entendía nada de lo que quería decir y a Salvaje no le quedó otra que sacarle el trozo otra vez.  
- Marceline no está vigilada, inútiles y no, no existe ninguna otra entrada. - respiró ruidosamente. - Ya les dije, la fortaleza es impenetrable.  
- Entonces cocinaremos vivos a todos dentro. - advirtió FP con llamas en las manos.  
- No podemos! Marceline y Danie están dentro. - dijo Bubblegum.  
- Olvidan por qué mi castillo es negro? Lo han incendiado muchas veces, tontas. De nada les servirá quemarlo si se mantendrá en pie como siempre lo ha hecho.  
- Quieres que la calle de nuevo? - le preguntó Salvaje a PB.  
- No, tengo un plan mejor. - dijo Peebles agarrando a Laurel ella misma y la llevó hasta la entrada. - Abran la maldita puerta o la princesa muere! - le dijo a los guardias que estaban en los muros. Los tipos dudaron un segundo y se quedaron mirando a su princesa.  
- No le hagan caso, no sería capaz! - gritó Laurel. Pero Bubblegum la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo y sobre su cuello puso su espada.  
- Abran la puerta o juro por Glob que la decapitaré aquí mismo! - les gritó con seguridad la reina.  
A los guardias no les quedó más alternativa que acceder a la petición de la Dulce Reina y apenas entraron los dulces, los temidos soldados de Laurel se rindieron por primera vez en la historia de Ooo. Mientras las tropas de PB recorrían los patios del castillo, la Dulce Reina se llevó a Laurel consigo para utilizarla como guía. El castillo era más grande de lo que pensaba y era muy fácil perderse entre las muchas habitaciones que tenía.  
- Llévame con Danie. - dijo PB pinchándole la espalda con la punta de la espada. - Ahora!  
- Ya, ya. Tranquila Peebles. - dijo Laurel mientras caminaba. - No quieres un aperitivo también?  
Subieron varias escaleras hasta llegar a corredor que estaba protegido por un guardia, el mismo bobo de la piedra y al ver a ambas chicas se quedó pasmado.  
- Déjanos pasar, idiota. - le ordenó Laurel. Inmediatamente el hombre se hizo a un lado y bajó su arma. Al abrir la puerta, Peebles vio que Marceline estaba junto con Danie.  
- Oh Glob! Están bien! - gritó PB de alegría al ir a abrazar a ambas. - Oh Glob mío, gracias, gracias!  
- Bonnie! - dijo Marceline besando a su esposa mientras sujetaba a su hija. - No sabes cuánto te extrañó esta princesita. - rió la vampira mientras le pasaba a Danie.  
- Oh, mamá ya está contigo. - le dijo Bonnie a su pequeña.  
- Qué conmovedor. - soltó Laurel sacando la lengua.  
- Deja de hablar de una maldita vez! - le gritó Peebles. - No se calla nunca! - le dijo a Marceline.  
- Guardia! Encárgate de la Dulce Reina! - gritó Laurel mientras salía corriendo de la habitación. El hombre que se había quedado afuera entró y amenazó a Peebles con su espada, la reina no podía usar la suya porque sostenía a su hija en brazos en cambio Marceline se lanzó sobre el tipo comenzó a arrancarle pedazos de la cara. PB jamás había visto atacar a Marceline con tanta brutalidad como en ese momento que incluso le dio miedo. Una vez que el tipo dejó de respirar, la vampiresa tomó la espada del muerto y voló para perseguir a Laurel, que se encontraba en el balcón de una de las salas.  
- No tienes escapatoria. Ríndete! - le dijo Marceline sin bajar el arma.  
- Púdrete! Preferiría lanzarme al vacío. - bramó la chica aproximándose peligrosamente al abismo.  
- No! No lo hagas! - dijo Marceline tirando la espada. - Por favor no.  
- Así que te importo después de todo. - rió Laurel. - Pero eso ya no importa, adiós Marceline.  
- P-Por supuesto que me importas, Laurie...fuiste...fue la primera vez que yo... - intentaba decir Marceline. - Cuando lo hicimos la primera vez...yo...  
- Q-Qué? - balbuceó Laurel. - Pero si dijiste que...  
- Mentí...nunca lo había hecho antes.  
- Ósea que tú...tú…cuando nosotras...?  
- Si, perdí la virginidad contigo.  
- Me dijiste que había sido en uno de tus antiguos noviazgos.  
- N-No quería parecer una tonta. - confesó la vampira.  
- Por qué iba a pensar que eras una tonta?  
- No lo sé...siempre, siempre me viste como alguien con estilo y no quería parecer una torpe...primeriza.  
- Oh, Marcie. Jamás te hubiese juzgado porque también fue mi primera vez.  
- Lo sé, pero era estúpida e impulsiva.  
- No digas eso.  
- Laurie, yo siempre te...  
- Marceline! - gritó Peebles al llegar y botó a Laurel al suelo. - Dile que se rinda!  
- Suéltame, maldita perra! - le gritó la princesa. - Siempre lo arruinas todo. - le mordió la mano.  
Bubblegum golpeó a su rival en la cabeza y comenzó a brotar sangre de la herida.  
- Me las pagarás! Tú y esa maldita bastarda! Debí matarla cuando tuve la oportunidad! - soltó con ira la joven apresada.  
- Ya me tienes harta, me oíste?! - le gritó Peebles muy fuerte. - Marceline, cambio de planes. Acaba con ella de una vez. - le ordenó su esposa. La vampira pareció titubear.  
- Si la dejamos con vida, volverá a atacarnos y matará a Danie. - le dijo PB.  
- Oh, eso no es lo único que haré...créeme, Peebs. Yo misma la acuchillaré tantas veces que parecerá un pedazo de carne y luego usaré sus pequeñas tripas de estandarte! - le aclaró Laurel.  
La vampira tomó la espada con decisión y le dijo que a Peebles que se alejara de la chica, que seguía en el suelo y se acercó a Laurel lentamente.  
- Mátame! Si con eso serán felices... - dijo la princesa con la vista al piso.  
- Hazlo, hazlo de una vez. - pensó la rockera mientras levantó la espada con ambas manos. Laurel estaba de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza baja y ya no decía nada.  
- Ese bebé no tiene la culpa. - creyó escuchar la voz de Finn en sus pensamientos. Después de todo, la malvada princesa tenía en su vientre a su hijo.  
- Perdí un hijo una vez, no volverá a pasar de nuevo. - se dijo nerviosa.  
- No tiene corazón! - dijo PB insistiendo. - Mató a sus padres e intentó matarnos también o ya lo olvidaste? No es más que escoria.  
- No puedo hacerlo. - decidió Marceline finalmente. - No soy una asesina. - lanzó la espada.  
- Mátala! Si no lo haces nos condenarás a todos!  
- Maldición, Bonnie! No puedo!  
- Hazlo!  
- No! Si lo hago mataré a mi hijo también. - le gritó la vampira casi llorando. - No puedo.  
- Te lo dije, PB. - dijo Laurel. - Tú misma ablandaste a Marceline y ahora eso te juega en contra.  
- Cierra la maldita boca! - gritó PB al tiempo que tomaba la espada y se dirigía contra ella.  
- No! - gritó Marceline empujándola hacia un lado. - Qué haces?! - le dijo sobre ella poniendo los ojos rojos.  
- M-Marceline. - dijo asustada la reina.  
- Desde cuando hacemos cosas tan horribles como estas? Tú misma me dijiste que somos un ejemplo para Danie. - le recordó la vampira respirando profundamente y calmándose. - No somos crueles. A esto hemos llegado? A matar a una embarazada que más encima está desarmada? No somos como ella, no somos escoria. - dijo apuntando a Laurel.  
- Yo... - tragó saliva Peebles. - No sé en qué estaba pensando. - se arrepintió PB.  
- Matarla de una manera tan cobarde solo nos convertirá en monstruos peores que ella. - dijo la vampira.  
- Gracias por el cumplido, en verdad te lo agradezco. - agregó Laurel.  
- Una vez me dijiste que como reina debías dar el ejemplo a los demás y que debemos tratar bien a todos, incluso a los enemigos. - le recordó Marceline. - Nunca entendí bien eso hasta ahora. Todos son personas, podrán ser desagradables, brutos, sanguinarios o puede que no, pero siguen siendo personas después de todo.  
- Marceline... - soltó Peebles.  
- Nunca supe de verdad lo que era ser reina hasta que me casé contigo y aunque odie todo eso de las reglas y esa clase de porquerías, debemos ser honorables para que el resto y quienes nos rodean nos imiten y así podamos lograr la paz entre todos. - agregó.  
- T-Tienes razón, Marcie. - dijo Peebles quedando con la boca abierta. - Has aprendido rápido.  
- Pueden apresurarse? Me aburró aquí. - manifestó la Princesa Laurel.  
- Agh! Está pidiendo a gritos que la matemos. - se quejó Peebles. - Marcie, haz que se calle y luego veremos qué hacemos con ella.  
- Hecho. - dijo sonriéndole la vampira.  
Llevaron a la princesa hasta el patio junto con todos los demás capturados para hacerles un juicio y condenarlos:  
- Todo el personal de este reino será apresado y utilizado para explotar las minas de palomitas de maíz que se encuentran más allá del Dulce Reino. - dijo Mentita leyendo un pergamino. - En cuanto a la Princesa Laurel, se le condenará al arresto domiciliario de por vida. Siendo vigilada por guardias del Dulce Reino y queda inhabilitada para gobernar hasta que su hijo cumpla los 18 años.  
- Diablos! - soltó Laurel en medio del silencio.  
- Así lo desean sus Majestades del Dulce Reino, Marceline Abadeer y Bonnibel Bubblegum. - terminó Mentita.  
- Pido que el capitán de mi guardia se dedique a mi cuidado. - exigió Laurel. - No confío en nadie más que en él.  
- Capitán, aceptas cuidar de la princesa? - preguntó Peebles con cortesía al hombre arrestado.  
- No, Majestad. Preferiría trabajar cien años en las minas antes de quedarme con esta chiquilla inepta. - respondió el hombre.  
- Maldito traidor! Juraste protegerme! - gritó Laurel mientras se la llevaban a la reclusión. - Ya verás cuando nos volvamos a ver! - se le oyó gritar.  
- Gracias a Glob que no volveremos a escucharla otra vez. - dijo aliviada Salvaje.  
Desayuno fue donde Bubblegum y le entregó a Danie.  
- Vamos a casa? - le preguntó a su hija y ella rió.  
- Necesito vacaciones. - dijo Marceline con sueño.  
- Dormirás todo lo que necesites, cariño. - le contestó su esposa.

Apenas llegaron al Dulce Reino, Hunson salió a saludarlas muy preocupado:  
- Por qué no me avisaste, Bárbara? Siempre me pierdo de la acción. - dijo el demonio. - Cuando llegué aquí para visitar a mi nieta, Mentita me contó que la habían secuestrado y algo de que Marceline fue voluntariamente al castillo de esos locos! Qué pasó? - preguntó.  
- No queríamos preocuparlo, señor Abadeer.- se excusó PB y le pasó a su nieta.  
- Papá, no ahora. Bien? - le dijo la vampira. - Necesito un baño.  
- Si, apestas! - le dijo PB. La vampira se miró la ropa y vio que estaba cubierta de sangre por culpa del guardia que mató y su hombro todavía le dolía. Si no se curaba esa herida como corresponde, lo más probable sería que se le infectara.  
- Tienes razón, iré a bañarme ahora mismo. - dijo la vampira saliendo.  
- Te acompaño. - dijo PB.  
- Hey! Nadie va a explicarme nada? - preguntó el demonio.  
- Papá, tengo cosas pendientes con Bonnie. No ahora! - le repitió la vampira.  
Mientras estaban en la bañera, Peebles permaneció en silencio mientras estaba abrazada a la vampira:  
- Sé que estás enojada por lo de Laurel. - habló finalmente Marceline. Pero PB no dijo nada y seguía callada encima de la vampira. La vampira besó a su esposa, pero al ver que la chica no le respondió, perdió la paciencia:  
- Maldición, Bonnie. Te conozco! Pones esa cara rara.  
- Cuál cara rara? - se decidió a hablar por fin la chica.  
- No lo sé, esa cara de no me importa que siempre pones cuando estás enojada.  
- Has pensado que ese hijo tuyo se vengará de nosotras por haber hecho sufrir a Laurel?  
- No lo hará.  
- Pero si Laurel se encargará de su educación. Nos odiará igual que ella.  
- Estaba pensando en otra cosa. - dijo la vampira. Bubblegum se le quedó mirando y entendió a qué se refería.  
- No, por ningún motivo se vendrá a vivir con nosotras. Sabes lo traumático que será para Danie y sus futuros hermanos saber que tienen un hermanastro producto de un affaire?  
- Un affaire?! - se alteró Marceline. - Peebles, sabes que no fue así! Fue para salvar el reino.  
- Ya sé, pero no podemos tenerlo aquí. No es mi sangre.  
- Es la mía.  
- Si, pero y si resulta ser un lunático igual que su madre? Te imaginas si intentara matar a Danie en uno de sus arrebatos de furia igual que Laurel? - preguntó PB. - No podemos arriesgarnos.  
- Bonnie tengo que hacerme cargo de él...es mi hijo. Es tan hijo mío como el pequeño que llevas en tu vientre. - dijo Marceline. - Sé que suena feo, pero es verdad.  
- Pequeños.  
- C-Cómo?  
- Voy a tener gemelos, Marcie.  
- Gemelos! - dijo impresionada la vampira. - Glob! Es una noticia increíble!  
- Ósea que no es un problema?  
- Qué? No, no. - dijo la vampiresa sosteniendo el fino rostro de la chica con sus manos. - Por qué iba a hacerlo, amor? - le preguntó con ternura.  
- Porque sé que cuidar de Danie ya nos quita mucho tiempo y pensé que no te agradaría la idea.  
- Claro que me agrada. Es decir, si, cuidar de Danie es agotador, pero nada que no podamos manejar.  
- Sin considerar que tendrás que ir a ver a ese hijo tuyo. - dijo apenada. - No puedo hacerme la idea que ese niño se quedará con el Dulce Reino. Qué pasará con Danie y sus hermanos? Qué les diremos?  
- No se quedará con el reino, ya verás. Se dedicará a gobernar en el Castillo Negro.  
- Lo dudo. Resultará ser ambicioso igual que su madre y no descansará hasta obtener lo que le corresponde por derecho.  
- Bonnie, ni siquiera ha nacido y ya lo describes como si fuese a ser un terrorista.  
- Marcie, hablamos de un hijo de Laurel. Esa tipa está tan loca como el Rey Helado.  
- Simon no está loco! - exclamó la vampira. - Él solo es...solo está...olvídalo.  
- Tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacernos ese chico cuando crezca.  
- Te olvidas de que también es responsabilidad mía enseñarle algunas cosas de la vida. No dejaré que sea malo, Bonnie.  
- Laurel es muy influyente y su crueldad es heredada de familia.  
- Y eso qué? Yo soy igual de cruel y no por eso Danie será malvada.  
- Tú eres diferente.  
- Eso no es cierto, sabes que tengo sangre de demonio en mis venas, así que la maldad me sobra.  
- Si, pero no dejaremos que Danie cometa barbaridades, Marcie.  
- Exacto, lo mismo planeo hacer con él.  
- Será un sanguinario como Laurel. Con toda esa política de "Astucia y Crueldad", tú hijo terminará convenciéndose que será un gran conquistador y nos sacará a patadas de aquí.  
- Ya te lo dije, no lo permitiré.  
- No puedes evitar lo inevitable, Marceline.  
- Bonnie, por Glob! Ni siquiera ha nacido.  
- Hay que ponerse a pensar que hacer desde ahora, no quiero sorpresas porque ya he tenido bastantes situaciones desagradables este año.  
- No pasará nada, tranquilízate.  
- Y nadie debe enterarse del asunto o mi pueblo se burlará de mí durante toda mi existencia.  
- No le diré ni una palabra a nadie, te lo prometo.  
- Bien, hablaré con las demás princesas para que guarden este vergonzoso secreto.  
- Lo siento Bonnie...yo solo quería solucionar las cosas, nunca quise traerte más problemas. - se disculpó la rockera. - N-No tuve otra alternativa en ese momento.  
- En fin, solo mantén a ese niño fuera del Dulce Reino, bien? - dijo saliendo de la bañera. - Por supuesto que puedes ir a verlo o pasar tiempo con él, pero lejos de aquí. - dijo secándose.  
- Pero Peebles...  
- Sin peros, Marceline. Está decidido.


	14. Chapter 14

Pasaron los meses y Bubblegum dio a luz a 2 hermosos niños idénticos a la vampira. Lo único que tenían de diferente era el color del cabello. Uno lo tenía rosa y el otro negro.  
- Cómo les pondremos? - preguntó Marceline sosteniendo al de cabellera rosada.  
- Emmm…Glob, nunca lo pensamos.  
- Qué tal M&M? - rió Marceline.  
- No es gracioso!  
- Y si a uno le ponemos After y al otro Eight?  
- Marceline, basta. - dijo con el ceño fruncido. - Hablo enserio.  
- Bien, no se me ocurre nada. - se encogió de hombros. - Yo ya le puse el nombre a Danie, te toca a ti.  
- Veamos... el de cabello rosa se llamará Goober y el de cabello negro Reese.  
- Me gustan. - dijo con aprobación la vampira.  
- No puedo creer que tengamos 3 niños! - dijo PB con felicidad absoluta.  
- Faltan 13. - dijo la Reina Vampiro con picardía.  
- Marceline! - le pegó una palmada en la cabeza.  
- Ya, ya, lo siento. - se disculpó ella. Mentita entró con Danie de la mano y la dejó en la cama con PB.  
- Ha estado muy inquieta, Majestad. - le dijo Mentita a la joven reina. - Preguntó por usted todo el día. - agregó.  
- Gracias por cuidarla, Mentita. - sonrió alegre Bubblegum. - Mira Danie, tus nuevos hermanitos. - dijo la Dulce Reina mostrándole a cada uno. La pequeña princesa aplaudió con mucha energía.  
- Danie, quieres que vayamos a ver abejas? - le preguntó Marceline cargándola en sus brazos. La princesita se puso seria y le mordió la nariz a la vampira.  
- Mier... - casi suelta la vampira del dolor. - No quieres?  
- No. - respondió su hija y apuntó a PB. - Mamá.  
- Ah, ya veo, quieres quedarte con PB. - dijo Marceline. - Pero cosita, mamá está muy cansada. Por qué mejor no vamos al jardín?  
- PB! - insistió Danie soltándose de los brazos de la vampira y cayendo en la cama. - Mamá. - dijo dando unos pequeños pasos hasta Bonnibel. Su madre la recibió y le dio un gran abrazo.  
- Deja que se quede un rato. - le pidió Peebles.  
- Bien, bien. - dijo la vampira sosteniendo a Reese. - Oh por Glob, es igual a mí.  
- Goober también lo es. - dijo PB señalando la cuna donde estaba el pequeño. - Bueno, por lo menos Danie se parece mucho a mí, no puedo quejarme. - rió.  
- Es broma? Es tu viva imagen! Lo único que sacó mío es el color de piel y parece que la personalidad. - rió la vampira. - Eso será un problema.  
- Por supuesto que no, eres muy fácil de convencer algunas veces. - le sonrió Peebles.  
- Eso crees? - se acercó a ella y le dio un gran beso.  
- Lo ves?  
- Eres irresistible, qué quieres que haga? - le dio otro beso la vampira. - Algo me dice que dentro de poco estaremos engendrando más niños.  
- Marceline! - le reprochó PB.  
- Qué? Pero si es verdad! - levantó las cejas. - O vas a negarlo?  
- No seas desagradable!  
- Desagradable? Bonnie a ti te encanta que te lo haga.  
- Pervertida! Basta ya! - se quejó la joven. - Los niños no tienen por qué escuchar eso.  
- Bah, si no entienden de lo que hablamos. - protestó la vampira.  
- Gracias a Glob que no.  
- Reina Vampiro, podría venir un segundo? - preguntó Mentita con una carta en la mano. - Es urgente.  
- Claro. - acompañó al dulce hasta afuera de la habitación. - Qué sucede?  
- Acaba de llegar una carta proveniente del Castillo Negro. - dijo el mayordomo. - Dijeron que la leyera urgentemente...parece que es sobre la Princesa Laurel.  
- Dame eso. - se la quitó de las manos y comenzó a leer. - Glob...  
- Es algo malo? - preguntó el sirviente.  
- No...creo que no, pero Laurel tendrá al bebé esta semana. - suspiró Marceline. - No puedo dejar a Bonnie sola ahora, pero tampoco puedo negarme a asistir al parto de mi hijo.  
- Quiere su sombrilla? - preguntó Mentita.  
- Si, por favor. Tendré que partir ahora mismo. - anunció la vampira con toda seriedad. - P-Podrías avisarle...?  
- Descuide, Majestad. Yo le diré a la Dulce Reina.  
- Gracias. - dijo la chica vampiro tomando la sombrilla y saliendo del lugar. Cuando estuvo sobrevolando los verdes prados pensó en cómo lo haría para visitar a su hijo. Tendría que ir una vez por semana? Tal vez 2? Bonnie le había prohibido llevarlo al Dulce Reino y eso le complicaba porque ese pobre crío pasaría toda su infancia solo.  
- Laurel no es la compañía apropiada para un niño. - se dijo a sí misma. La idea de hacerle creer a su ex que su hijo fue asesinado tampoco le atraía. - Demasiado traumático. - pensó. Dejaría a Laurel más loca de lo que ya está y temía lo peor, la princesa no aguantaría perder otro hijo.  
Cuando entró a los dominios de Laurel vio lo descuidado que estaba el Castillo Negro desde que se enfrentaron los ejércitos. Como todo el personal de la princesa fue arrestado, nadie mantenía el lugar y precisamente Laurel no era de las personas que hacían las cosas por sí misma.  
Aterrizó en el patio de la fortaleza e inmediatamente unos plátanos guardianes salieron a su encuentro:  
- Menos mal que llegó, Reina Vampiro. -dijo uno. - Venga con nosotros.  
- Qué pasó? La princesa está bien? - preguntó ella.  
- No, Majestad. No ha parado de sangrar desde que dio a luz.  
- Qué ella qué?! - gritó Marceline con los ojos desorbitados.  
- Fue recién, Majestad. - dijo el otro. - Oh, gracias a Glob que llegó.  
En el camino a la habitación notó lo vacías que estaban las estancias, por culpa de la guerra, todos los objetos de valor en el Castillo fueron vendidos por orden de Bubblegum para costear los gastos, todas las salas estaban vacías a exceptuar la que contenía los retratos familiares.  
Cuando Marceline llegó lo más rápido que pudo vio que Laurel estaba débil y muy pálida, pero la princesa se alegró cuando vio a la vampira.  
- Pero miren quien nos viene a visitar. - intentó reír como siempre lo hacía, pero incluso le dolía hacerlo.  
- Laurie...vine en cuanto pude...cómo estás?  
- M-Mejor que nunca. - mintió la chica.  
- No me mientas.  
- He estado...peor, Marceline.  
- D-Donde está...?  
- Lo..lo están lavando. - respondió la princesa sonriendo.  
Una enfermera se acercó a la vampira y le dijo algo que la dejó en shock: - No le queda mucho tiempo, Majestad. No hemos podido contener la hemorragia que tiene y la princesa se ha negado a recibir más ayuda.  
- Laurel! - dijo Marceline sin poder creerlo. - No!  
- Al menos n-no moriré...a manos de esa...de la tonta de Peebles.  
- No digas esas cosas! No puedes...no ahora...Laurie, lo logramos...al fin tenemos un hijo. - intentó animarla, pero su propia voz se quebró.  
- L-Lo sé. V-Ven aquí, Marcie.  
La vampira fue a abrazar a la chica, que estaba sin fuerzas y Marceline lloró como una niña a su lado. No, aquello era una pesadilla. Glob le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada, nada podía vencer a Laurel. La joven vanidosa era inquebrantable, qué estaba pasando?  
- Su pulsación es débil. - avisó la enfermera. La vampira temblaba de miedo y no sabía qué hacer.  
- Cuidarás de él, verdad? N-No dejarás...que nada malo le pase? - le preguntó con dificultad la princesa mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la vampira.  
- Jamás lo permitiré. - le aseguró.  
- Prom...promételo, Marcie.  
- L-Lo prometo...tienes mi palabra, Laurie. - dijo tomándole las manos. La princesa le agarraba las manos con toda la fuerza que podía.  
- H-Haz que sea...que sea un buen chico.  
- Por supuesto que lo será.  
- N-No permitas que le digan... - respiró con dificultad. - Eso...feo que le he dicho a tu hija muchas veces...cómo era? Bastardo. N-No lo permitas.  
- Es hijo de una gran princesa y una reina, nunca será un bastardo. - se apresuró en decir Marceline. - Lo estuvimos esperando hace mucho tiempo.  
- S-Si...p-por favor enséñale a ser bueno, que no sea...que no sea como yo.  
- Laurie, nunca he pensado que eres mala. - dijo Marceline dándole un beso.  
- M-Mientes bien. - le besó la frente. - C-Cuéntale sobre la historia de mi familia y...y nuestras hazañas. - dijo adolorida. - T-Tú te las sabes bien...y que siga ese...ese estúpido lema familiar.  
- Con astucia y crueldad. - repitió la vampira.  
- Su frecuencia cardiaca disminuye. - dijo la enfermera temiendo lo peor.  
- El retrato...que su retrato...quiero que esté junto al mío algún día. - pidió la chica.  
- Me encargaré de eso personalmente. - contestó la vampira aun con lágrimas en los ojos. - Laurie...  
- Peebles...dile a esa boba que otro día arreglaremos las cosas...t-tenemos asuntos pendientes.  
- Hablaré con ella, no te preocupes.  
- C-cuídalo mucho p-por favor...él nunca tuvo la culpa. Recuérdaselo siempre... - respiró hondo. - Promételo, Marcie, haz que sea un buen...  
- Un buen chico. Te lo prometo. - dijo la vampira. Laurel le sonrió débilmente, cerró sus ojos lentamente y sus manos dejaron de ejercer presión. - Laurie? - preguntó Marceline aterrada.  
Inmediatamente el monitor al que estaba conectada la princesa avisó que los signos vitales de la chica habían cesado para siempre.  
- No! - dijo con pánico la vampira.  
- Majestad, venga con nosotros. - dijo tímidamente la enfermera.  
- No! Laurel, no me hagas esto! No por favor! - lloraba la vampira. - No ahora.  
- La princesa se ha ido, Majestad. - dijo un plátano.  
- No! Déjenme en paz! - gritó mostrando los dientes mientras seguía abrazada al cuerpo de la princesa. - Fuera de aquí!  
Al personal no le quedó más remedio que obedecer de mala gana las órdenes de la vampira. Marceline se levantó y comenzó a golpear la pared con rabia al mismo tiempo que lloraba hasta que los nudillos terminaron por sangrarle.  
- Malditos sean todos! - gritó con furia. - Por qué?!- dio un último golpe y cayó al suelo.  
- Glob! Qué haré ahora? - se preguntó Marceline en voz baja mientras lloraba. La joven que alguna vez amó había dejado de existir y dejó un sinfín de asuntos pendientes con ella y Peebles. Siguió amándola hasta el final? Alguna vez le hubiese pedido disculpas a PB? Cómo rayos Marceline le explicaría a su hijo que su propia madre había matado a sus abuelos por mero capricho?  
- Tendré que pensar en algo. - pensó Marceline limpiándose las lágrimas. Se puso de pie y miró a la princesa, se veía tan tranquila, quizás cómo nunca estuvo en vida. - Mi chica...me quitaron a mi chica. - dijo en sollozos.  
Pasó horas a su lado mientras lloraba nuevamente. Qué iba a hacer? Laurel siempre fue la primera persona importante en su vida, claro que ahora estaba Peebles. Pero el primer amor jamás se olvida y eso la torturaba. Cuando estuvo lista y no tenía más lágrimas que derramar quiso despedirse de la chica por última vez.  
- Oh, Glob...Laurie... - le dio un beso en los labios y fue hasta la puerta de la habitación e hizo pasar a las personas que echó.  
- Quiero ver a mi hijo. - exigió.  
- E-Enseguida, Reina Vampiro. - corrió la enfermera a buscar a su colega a la otra habitación.  
Cuando le llevaron a su hijo, Marceline respiró con tranquilidad. El pequeño tenía el cabello café oscuro igual que el de Laurel, tenía sus ojos cerrados y al parecer lo único que había heredado de la vampira era su tez pálida.  
- L-La princesa dijo que nombre le puso? - preguntó a las enfermeras sin dejar de mirar a la criatura.  
- N-No, Majestad. Dijo que quería que usted lo escogiera.  
- Laurence. - dijo la vampira seria. - En honor a su madre. - agregó tomándolo en sus brazos.  
- Majestad...dónde enterraremos a...? - preguntó la enfermera.  
- En el Panteón familiar.  
- Quiere que...?  
- No. - respondió la vampira llevándose al bebé en sus brazos hasta la sala de los retratos. Allí permaneció mirando varios minutos el retrato de Laurel. Se dio cuenta que ella había sido la única gobernante del reino que había muerto joven. - Todo por mi culpa. - pensó la vampira. Pero al menos cumplió el deseo que Laurel anheló toda su vida. Laurence empezó a llorar de repente y Marceline lo meció con cuidado.  
- Ya pequeño, todo está bien. - le dijo con cuidado. Laurel fue enterrada junto con sus padres, la vampira no quiso asistir porque no tenía ganas así que solo estuvieron algunos guardias del Dulce Reino y las enfermeras que asistieron al parto. No llamaron a nadie más porque nadie debía enterarse del nacimiento del pequeño, por lo que hicieron correr el rumor de que Laurel había muerto de una enfermedad mortal posteriormente. El Castillo Negro quedó cerrado y el personal fue llevado al Dulce Reino junto con Marceline.

Al ver a Marceline con su hijo, Peebles enloqueció completamente porque desconocía la desgracia que recién ocurrió:  
- Te dije que no podías traerlo! - se enfureció. - Cómo se te ocurre desobedecerme?! - preguntó. Marceline la miró seriamente y se fue a su habitación junto con el pequeño.  
- Marceline Abadeer! Te estoy hablando! - insistió Peebles.  
- Ahora no, maldición PB! Puedes dejarme en paz unos minutos? - se enojó la vampira.  
- Me lo prometiste! - insistió Peebles. - Por qué siempre rompes tus promesas?  
- No las rompo...Laurel está muerta! - dijo molesta Marceline. - Estás feliz?  
- Q-Qué?! Eso es imposible! - casi gritó PB. - N-No puede ser...tiene que ser...  
- Jamás bromearía con un tema así y lo sabes.  
- Qué vamos a hacer? - se preguntó la chica. - Qué va a pasar con su reino y su...?  
- Administraremos todo hasta que Laurence sea mayor de edad.  
- Quién es Laurence? - preguntó la científica.  
- Él...y-yo le puse el nombre. - le costó decir a la vampira mostrando al pequeño en sus brazos. Peebles se acercó con desconfianza a ver al bebé y notó que era una copia exacta a Laurel, increíblemente el pequeño parecía haber heredado las finas facciones de su madre.  
- Es...es... - quiso decir PB.  
- Igual a ella, ya lo sé. - dijo la vampira. - No podía dejarlo solo allá porque...porque no tiene a nadie más.  
PB pareció dudar un momento. Cuidar del hijo de su archienemiga podría parecer una idea descabellada, pero Laurel estaba muerta. Eso le produjo pena y alivio a la vez, sus vidas no correrían más peligro de aquí en adelante, pero después de todo Laurel fue su mejor amiga y Peebles siempre pensó que alguna vez tendrían que reconciliarse algún día.  
- No en esta vida. - se dijo.  
- Puede quedarse? Por favor. - le rogó Marceline.  
- Bien. - suspiró PB. - Se quedará aquí, pero lo separaremos de los nuestros. Tú te encargarás de él, así que es tu responsabilidad.  
- Gracias, Bonnie. - dijo la vampira más tranquila.  
- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella. - dijo Peebles encargándose de los gemelos. Marceline los miró por unos momentos y los comparó con Laurence. Más aterradores lucían los pequeños que el propio hijo de Laurel, sería un tirano como dijo PB? La vampira dudaba de ello.

Unas semanas más tarde, PB ya se encontraba en su laboratorio realizando unos estudios acerca de los distintos tipos de ADN en Ooo, cuando apareció la vampira para interrumpirla.  
- Hola! - sonrió Marceline.  
- Marcie! Te dije que no podías entrar aquí mientras estuviese trabajando. - dijo la chica soltando el lápiz.  
- Lo siento, pero me aburría allá arriba.  
- Quién está cuidando a los niños? - preguntó Bubblegum sin dejar de mirar sus notas.  
- Mentita. - mencionó Marceline riendo. El pobre servidor debía estar más que colapsado cuidando de 4 niños al mismo tiempo.  
- Ve a ayudarlo. - le ordenó distraída la chica rosa.  
- En un rato más. - dijo la vampira al tiempo que agarró a Bubblegum, la puso contra la mesa y la besó.  
- Marcie! La doctora dijo que recién al mes podríamos...  
- Nah, que se calle esa tipa. - dijo arrancándole el delantal blanco.  
- No estamos... - Marceline no le dejó continuar porque la besó apasionadamente. - Yendo...muy rápido?  
- No, para nada. - respondió abriéndole las piernas. - Vamos bien. - dijo penetrándola.  
- Auch... - soltó PB con dolor. - Qué haces?!  
- Nada. - respondió la vampira sin parar.  
- Estás...siendo...d-demasiado brusca. - se quejó PB. - Ni...ni siquiera me he quitado...  
- De acuerdo, yo lo haré. - dijo la vampira desvistiendo a la chica con velocidad. - Bien?  
- Si. - dijo conforme ella, pero en cuanto Marceline retomó todo soltó otro alarido. - Qué diablos te pasa?! - gritó.  
- Lo siento. - dijo Marceline parando. - Te gusta así? - dijo comenzando nuevamente pero más lento.  
- Mmm...sii. - le respondió Peebles con placer. - Justo ahí...si.  
- Santo Glob...extrañaba hacer esto contigo. - confesó la vampira. Peebles empujó a Marceline hacia atrás sin separarse y le empezó a morder la oreja con suavidad.  
- Amo que hagas eso. - sonreía como idiota la vampira. La abrazó y comenzaron a besarse otra vez. Marceline introdujo toda su lengua en la boca haciendo más profundo el beso, lo que incitó a Peebles a responder con fuerza. La vampira empezó a tocar sus senos con ambas manos, pero PB se las quitaba de encima.  
- Oh vamos, Bonnie. - le rogó Marceline.  
- No. - susurró.  
- Por qué no?  
- No es simplemente no.  
Marceline se enojó, se separó de la chica y se bajó de la mesa dispuesta vestirse.  
- No puedes dejarme así! - se quejó Peebles.  
- Has lo que quieras. - dijo la vampira poniéndose su camisa a cuadros. PB se quedó de brazos cruzados en medio de la mesa, pero vio que Marceline volvió a subirse.  
- Qué...? - no alcanzó a decir porque enseguida Marceline volvió a la acción a toda velocidad.  
- Oye basta! - le gritó PB. Pero la vampira hizo caso omiso y continuaba haciéndolo.  
- Esto...esto es genial. - sonrió Marceline.  
- N-No me gusta.  
- Ya verás que sí. - dijo la vampira bajando el ritmo y observó cómo PB se calmó. - Te lo dije.  
La rockera besó todo su cuello con suavidad e incluso llegando a pasar la lengua y cuando llegó a su hombro, le clavó los dientes con cuidado. Bubblegum soltó un gemido de dolor que volvió loca a la vampira y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad otra vez.  
- M-Marcie!  
- Oh sí, oh Glob! Glob, Glob!  
- Me duele! Puedes...?  
- Deja de quejarte, Laurie por Glob!  
Velozmente la joven le dio una cachetada a la vampira, que la hizo detenerse por completo y quedó impactada.  
- Idiota! - le dijo PB empujándola.  
- Q-Qué? - preguntó la vampira. - Qué hice ahora?  
- Nombraste a Laurel.  
- No.  
- Lo hiciste! L-La amabas, verdad?!  
- No es cierto.  
- Menos mal que no me tomé la pastilla hoy. - dijo vistiéndose PB. - Qué manera más horrible de concebir hijos.  
- Bonnie...lo siento...sabes que todo ha sido reciente y...  
- Soluciona tus problemas y luego seguimos, bien? - suspiró la científica dejando el laboratorio.


End file.
